Orgullo, prejuicio e Ichiyas
by Hatobamu
Summary: Cuando una misteriosa plaga se propaga por todo el reino de Fiore y los humanos resultan convertidos en abominables seres ichiyas, la intrépida maga de clase S —Erza Scarlet— tendrá que acabar con esta amenaza y al mismo tiempo evitar que la llegada del altivo y arrogante mago santo —Jellal Marvell— la distraiga de su empeño. Porque nunca hubo ni habrá un fanfic con tanto Ichiya
1. Abominable prólogo narrado por Happy

La siguiente obra, pretende cumplir con un reto personal denominado: _Verano de parodia._

Me atrevo a declarar lo siguiente —y nadie en este mundo redondo negará— que este es el fanfic con más _Ichiya_ que existe o que jamás existirá ¡y tampoco habrá limones! así que, ¿quién me acompañará en esta espeluznante aventura?

Verano de parodia presenta:

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Un fanfic de Fairy Tail 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspirado en el omake de Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail de los muertos_ y la novela homónima de Seth Grahame-Smith, _Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Orgullo y prejuicio_ )

:-:-:-:

* * *

—ABOMINABLE PROLOGO NARRADO POR HAPPY—

 _Es una verdad multiversalmente reconocida, que un abominable ser ichiya poseedor de una nariz enorme, necesita humanos para olfatear_

 _¡Aye!_

 _Aquella verdad fue más que evidente, durante los desafortunados ataques acaecidos sobre Nappiefield Park, en los que una familia entera junto con todos sus sirvientes fueron olfateados y transformados en abominables seres ichiyas_

 _Los pormenores de aquellos acontecimientos serán narrados a continuación…_

:-:-:-:

Aquel día era bastante frío, sombrío y tenebroso. El viento mecía las copas de los árboles, lo que para los habitantes de Fairyshire significaba la manifestación de fuerzas meeeeeeeeenstruosas.

A lo lejos se escuchaba a los que no deben ser nombrados, o vistos, y mucho menos admirados.

Su característico ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , el castañeo de sus dientes y el movimiento de sus narices buscando con desesperación humanos que olfatear era una situación repulsiva y realmente abominable.

 _Abominable_ , es la palabra con la que las buenas personas de Earth Land se refieren a la extraña y misteriosa plaga que desde hacía medio siglo y de manera inexplicable —conformaos— comenzó a asolar los reinos libres del Continente del Este.

Aquellos seres que alguna vez fueron humanos y que tuvieron el infortunio de ser olfateados y convertidos en la peor abominación conocida… ¡Ichiya!

 _¡AHHH!_

Se escuchó el final lamento de un ser humano siendo olfateado, proveniente del bosque del este, de donde una parvada de cuervos voló hacia el cielo lanzando un chillido estrepitoso, presagio de la desgracia.

El silencio fue reemplazado por una ráfaga de viento que transportaba el cántico abominable.

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

Finalmente, salieron de entre los árboles del bosque hacia el espacioso prado, colindante con una lujosa casa señorial, decenas y decenas de aquellas criaturas nefastas, que coreaban al arrastrar sus pies en dirección de la mansión

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

Elevaron al cielo sus narices y las fosas nasales les crecieron enormes. Con el viento golpeando directo a su órgano olfatorio, no tardaron en darse cuenta de la existencia de humanos dentro del edificio.

En aquel momento, sus movimientos naturales sufrieron un cambio radical, de autómatas y atontados, a torpes y frenéticos, impulsados por el deseo insaciable, poderoso e incontenible de olfatear seres humanos.

A gran velocidad y atropellándose entre sí, se acercaron corriendo hasta la mansión y trepando por el muro de metal, lograron sobrepasarlo solo para caer en lo profundo de una ancha fosa.

Tal era la cantidad de abominables que rápidamente se amontonaron unos sobre otros y formaron un cerro sobre el que trepaban con habilidad inaudita.

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

Antes que el primero de ellos siquiera de un paso fuera de la fosa, una explosión proveniente de un proyectil del _cañón Júpiter_ ubicado en una de las terrazas de la casa impactó con la enorme masa de ichiyas que se había acumulado dentro del agujero.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente. Sin lugar a dudas la gran mayoría de los _olfateados_ logró sobrevivir y juntándose de nuevo se precipitaron hacia los jardines sobrepasando las alambradas que rodeaban la enorme edificación.

Los desesperados caseros se lamentaron mucho al entender que los abominables les darían alcance antes que Júpiter llegara a cargarse por completo.

Las mujeres que habían buscado refugio en las habitaciones, abrazaban a sus hijos temblando de miedo, mientras que los hombres más intrépidos, apostados en las ventanas y armados con espadas, lanzas y mosquetes _Connell_ , se disponían a plantar pelea y defender su hogar.

Pero aquella defensa no duró mucho, aun cuando el cañón Júpiter fue exitosamente recargado, aquella horda abominable —como una corriente que no se puede detener— cayó sobre todos los habitantes de la casa sin dejar uno de ellos sin ser olfateado.

El humo de Nappiefield Park subió en una enorme columna que podía verse hasta Magnolia Town, como testimonio de los horrores que estaban para venir.

Al contemplar este funesto espectáculo, no faltó alguno entre los testigos que hubiese preferido que el peor mal de esta «era» fuese un ataque de dragones o una guerra entre continentes. No faltó quien desease un ejército de demonios o un hechicero oscuro.

Pero contra una invasión de abominables seres ichiyas… ¿por cuánto tiempo más resistirían?

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _Las abominaciones continuaran en el Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	2. Las hadas de Fairyshire

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

Orgullo, prejuicio e ichiyas, es una aberración de la terrible aberración que Seth Grahame-Smith le hizo a mi amada obra, por lo cual no siento remordimiento alguno al parodiar.

A los amantes de Jane Austen, mil disculpas si en alguna medida los llegara a ofender. Esa nunca fue la intención.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Por las escalofriantes escenas de ichiyas que siembran el terror y olfatean a seres humanos.

* * *

—o1o—

—LAS HADAS DE FAIRYSHIRE—

:-:-:-:

LA ANCIANA MUJER encargada de la casa, dejó a un lado el periódico que —como ya era habitual— contenía noticias tan deprimentes y desagradables como aquellas criaturas abominables que venían aterrorizando alrededor de la propiedad desde hacía algunos meses, y dejando escapar un suspiro que denotaba cansancio y tedio, se dirigió hacia una joven de largos cabellos rojos.

—Muchacha, ¿te has enterado de que Nappiefield vuelve a estar ocupado?

La joven interpelada hizo una mueca sutil y negando con la cabeza continuó con su labor matutina, consistente en afilar sus cuchillos y pulir su armadura, pues durante las últimas semanas los ataques de los abominables se habían producido con alarmante frecuencia.

—Pues lo está —afirmó la anciana mujer insistente, más la joven no contestó. Se mantenía concentrada, observando con gran detenimiento el nuevo catálogo de Heart Kreuz, con novedades en atuendos que ayudan a _enmascarar_ el olor corporal—. ¿No quieres saber quién lo ha alquilado? —preguntó la vieja irritada, al ver que la chica no le prestaba la debida atención.

—Estoy muy ocupada abuela —respondió la joven con vehemencia, apartando sus ojos marrones de la revista para clavarlos en la vieja. Luego de un momento de tensión suspiró y volvió a lo suyo—. Habla si quieres, ¡pero deja que me preocupe de la defensa de esta propiedad y de la supervivencia de todas sus ocupantes!

Al oír esto, la anciana apuntó hacia la ventana y prosiguió: —La lengua de ese exceed se revuelve bastante, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que _Nappiefield Park_ ha sido alquilado por un joven mago de gran fortuna, que vino desde _Crocus_ cuando la abominable plaga atravesó la línea de _Web Valley_.

Por aquella ventana que daba hacia el inmenso jardín, la vieja observaba de reojo a un par de jovencitas de cabellos azules junto a una tercera, rubia, todas ocupadas en lanzar dagas afiladas hacia una diana empotrada en el tronco de un viejo árbol. Las chicas encontraban diversión en aquel pasatiempo, aparte de que estallaban en estruendosas risas que de vez en cuando les arrancaba su curioso acompañante, un pequeño gato de color azul, que flotaba en el aire gracias a su par de alas blancas.

—Y supongo que quieres que te pregunte cómo se llama —concluyó la joven empuñando una enorme y pesada espada negra.

—No tienes opción, niña —la anciana se cruzó de brazos.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es su nombre? —aquella chica preguntó muy a su pesar, dándole gusto a la vieja quién escondió una sonrisa.

—Hmmm… Dragneel, un soltero de cuatrocientos o quinientos mil jewels. ¡Qué buen partido para las hadas, ¿no te parece?! —masculló la vieja con una leve mueca de desagrado.

Aquella actitud contradictoria de la anciana le hizo gracia a la joven de cabellos rojos, pero no lo demostró.

—¡Ja! ¿En qué sentido? —bufó la pelirroja con aire de disgusto e indignación, clavando su espada con furia en el piso de madera y llevándose las manos a la cintura—. ¿Es capaz de adiestrar a mis hermanas tal como yo en el manejo de la espada, o como Bisca en el manejo del mosquete? ¿Instruirá a las hadas en algún tipo de _magia de la nueva era_ o en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

—¡Oh, no seas pesada! —reclamó la abuela igualmente disgustada—. Debo decirte que he decidido que se case con una de ustedes.

La fama de la anciana Hilda era bastante bien conocida por todo Fairyshire. A pesar de su baja estatura, era una mujer fuerte, seria, inflexible, muy estricta y amante de las tradiciones que —con la llegada de la plaga abominable— a los demás les parecían absurdas.

—¡¿Casarse?! —la pelirroja escupió aquella palabra en una carcajada llena de maldad, que de seguro llegó hasta el jardín donde se encontraban las jóvenes probando su puntería con las kunais—. ¿En semejante época? Te aseguro que el casamiento es en lo que menos se piensa bajo este o ningún otro techo. Además, conozco de sobra la reputación del mago que pretendes engancharnos, los jóvenes como él mantienen su mente enfocada en la gloria de la victoria, en vivir grandes emociones y aventuras, ¡segura estoy que ese tal Dragneel no tiene interés alguno en asuntos tales como el matrimonio!

—¡No estés tan segura! con o sin abominables, incluso el más bravo de los guerreros comparece ante la idea del amor y hasta la más intrépida de las doncellas se doblega a la voluntad de su corazón —apuntó confiada la diminuta anciana directo al rostro de la joven.

Y sí, la presencia de aquellos seres era innegable y su influencia en la vida de la gente y la sociedad de la época era notoria. Sin embargo, el corazón y los sentimientos humanos son factores determinantes en el desarrollo y desenlace de esta historia.

—No me sorprendería que uno de estos días tu misma termines bien casada y las demás, siguiendo tu ejemplo, no tardarán en hacer lo mismo. Puesto que percibo que aquel joven puede llegar a enamorarse de alguna de ustedes, no puedo darme el lujo de hacer excepciones con ninguna.

—Tienes razón abuela, es muy probable que ese joven Dragneel se enamore de alguna de las residentes de este humilde establecimiento —exclamó con sarcasmo una joven de largos cabellos castaños, que de improviso había entrado en la habitación dando pasos agigantados.

Llevaba consigo una nota dirigida hacia la joven pelirroja, por lo que se la entregó en seguida, y luego se dirigió hacia la abuela colocando las manos sobre su desnuda cintura, como era característico en ella.

—Eso nos lleva a tus verdaderas intenciones. Oba-chan dime, ¿qué es lo en realidad pretendes? —preguntó la joven castaña entrecerrando los ojos a manera de reclamo.

Cana Alberona, era una mezcla muy singular de ingenio, capricho, sentido del humor sarcástico, reserva, cero de disciplina y dominio propio, sobre todo en asuntos que tienen que ver con el alcohol, pero esa es otra historia.

—Veo que no se te puede engañar, Cana. Sin más hadas que cuidar yo podría retirarme y vivir mis últimos días tranquila y en paz. Personalmente, me encantaría que pusieras de tu parte para darle celeridad al asunto.

—¡Pero que egoísta eres, oba-chan! —refunfuñó la joven escondiendo una pícara sonrisa—. Mira que querer casarnos para librarte de nosotras y así lograr tu retiro. Te juro que aquello no va a suceder. Nunca abandonaré Fairy Hills, así como nunca dejaré de ser una maga de Fairy Tail, ¡esa es mi decisión!

—¿Quién es la egoísta ahora? —la anciana reprochó a la joven haciendo una mueca ligera, y la señorita Alberona lanzó una carcajada al aire.

Como era de suponerse, en una era dónde lo primordial es la supervivencia inmediata, asuntos a largo plazo como la felicidad doméstica no tenían razón de ser, al menos no para la complicada _hada de los naipes_.

 _Sin embargo…_

—No puedo negar que siempre te preocupas por nosotras y deseo tanto como tú la felicidad de mis hermanas —admitió la castaña, probando mi punto de que los _sentimientos humanos_ si tienen mucho que ver en esta historia que aparentemente no avanza.

—Entonces está decidido, iremos a visitar al caballero en cuanto llegue a…

—¡Nada de eso! —interrumpió la joven de cabellos rojos, doblando con total ceremonia la hoja de papel que había terminado de leer—. Ni tú, ni yo, ni las chicas debemos circular por las carreteras más de lo imprescindible, no sea que perdamos más bestias y coches mágicos a manos de esa condenada plaga que asola desde hace tiempo nuestro amado Fairyshire.

Cana notó el tono de alarma en la voz de su hermana, por lo que no dudó en preguntar: —Erza, ¿qué noticias contiene la nota?

—Esto es muy grave, el tren que partió esta mañana de la estación Magnolia y que transportaba armamento para las tropas en el frente este, nunca llegó a _Oshibana_ , y como ha desaparecido, supongo que la vía se encuentra plagada de abominables. Ahora, una división del ejército real se dirige a despejar la vía que conecta con _Onibus_ , pero temo que no llegarán a tiempo y la horda crecerá a tal punto que no podrán contenerla.

—Entonces debemos darnos prisa y salir para Magnolia lo antes posible, por si los abominables logran sobrepasar a las tropas de aquellos inexpertos —respondió Cana entre divertida y preocupada, disponiéndose a abandonar la habitación. Antes de salir por la puerta vio sobre su hombro y sonrió—. Lo siento abuela, pero esta conversación tendrá que esperar hasta que regresemos.

—Si es que regresan —murmuró la vieja con disgusto—. Deberían dejar de jugar a las guerreras, ya de por si es bastante peligroso que salgan a realizar trabajos como magas de Fairy Tail.

—¡Vamos oba-chan, es el mundo en el que vivimos! —replicó tranquilamente la joven pelirroja mientras se ajustaba el peto de su armadura, que llevaba el símbolo del gremio número uno de Magnolia—. El humano que no aprenda a defenderse terminará engrosando las filas del ejército de los abominables.

—¿Te complace contrariarme? —la anciana hizo un puchero—. No tienes ninguna compasión por mi pobre y agitado corazón.

—¡Te equivocas! Siento un profundo respeto por tu gran y noble corazón, abuela.

—¡No sabes cuánto sufro!

—Pero si lo sé, sufres cada vez que salimos para combatir contra los abominables o para hacer algún trabajo. Eres lo más cercano que he tenido a una madre y por eso te estaré siempre agradecida, pero yo preferiría que las chicas dediquen sus horas en exterminar cuantos abominables sea posible. Hasta ahora, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas contundentes es el mejor método, eso debe mantenerlas ocupadas en vez de tener la mente ofuscada con sueños de matrimonio o fortuna —levantándose de su lugar, la joven dirigió pasos firmes hacia la puerta y empujando con las manos los enormes portones de madera, tal como Cana, volvió a ver a la anciana sobre su hombro para declarar—: Ve a ver a ese tal Dragneel si quieres, aunque te advierto que ninguna tiene gran cosa que ofrecer, ¡somos tan ingenuas e inocentes! —iba a decir algo más, pero en su lugar dejó escapar un suspiro—. Volveremos al segundo día, antes de que amanezca, si no es así, da por sentado que fuimos olfateadas, por lo que podrás retirare a vivir tus últimos días en paz.

Erza Scarlet, _la caballero_ , era tan independiente, temeraria y vigorosa como las demás hadas, ¡y más descarada! de hecho, aquellas cualidades adicionadas a su muy desarrollado instinto asesino y poder mágico, sus habilidades en combate y las historias de sus hazañas en el campo de batalla, aportaron en gran medida a su creciente fama, dándole a conocer en todo el reino de Fiore con el nombre de Titania. Temida por todos, siempre actuaba como creía era correcto. Inflexible, testaruda e impetuosa —muchas veces arrogante— no tenía problemas en hacer escuchar su voz de mando.

Con gran pesar, la anciana Hilda, matrona vitalicia de _Fairy Hills_ , dirigió tristes pasos hacia el enorme ventanal a través del cual vio a las hijas de su corazón —cada una de ellas hermosa a su manera— abandonar los terrenos del dormitorio, armadas tan solo con dagas y espadas.

A pesar de ser una mujer cascarrabias y de mal genio, amaba a esas jóvenes y sobre todo, confiaba en ellas y en su buen juicio —seamos en esto sinceros, este solo aplicaba en asuntos concernientes a la aniquilación de abominables— confiaba en sus habilidades y en la lealtad de las unas por las otras. Aun así, la vieja creía que sus obligaciones debían ir más allá del mero cuidado de la propiedad y su inflexibilidad con las reglas del dormitorio.

A menudo les decía a las hadas cosas como que «la vida de maga/guerrera era bastante peligrosa y que la abandonaran, que buscaran seguridad y confort en los brazos de un buen marido» todo con el afán de asegurarse que cuando pasara a mejor vida, si es que la hubiera, sus pequeñas revoltosas vivieran amadas, felices (está bien, esto jamás se los diría) y en el mejor de los casos, rodeadas de riquezas para ya más nunca exponer sus vidas al peligro.

Con todo esto en mente, la vieja no tenía ningún reparo en recurrir a la astucia, confrontación, exhortación, amenazas, sobornos, regaños y demás, con tal de hacer desistir a las hadas de sus ideas de gloria y libertad. La vieja Hilda había tomado muy en serio aquella misión de diez años, ¡cien! en el caso de ciertas castaña y pelirroja, que era casar a las chicas para que finalmente se largaran.

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

Las hadas de Fairy Hills, lejos de pensar en aquellas cuestiones sociales propias de mejores tiempos que posiblemente jamás regresarían, guiadas por Happy, el exceed, caminaban a paso veloz por la carretera ignorando deliberadamente a los abominables que arrastraban sus pies perezosos por la pradera. No estaban dispuestas a desperdiciar tiempo y recursos en aniquilar a unos cuantos inofensivos ichiyas en el camino. El premio se encontraba más adelante, pero debían darse prisa.

Las cinco hermanas de armas apretaron el paso en el mismo instante en que una paloma mensajera pasó volando sobre sus cabezas hasta llegar a Magnolia, para después pasar sobre el tranquilo lago Sciliore y algunas horas, luego de volar por bosques de pino y extensas cordilleras, llegó hasta una llanura en el límite con _Westernshire_ , a los jardines de una mansión construida sobre un desfiladero de difícil acceso, en donde fue cariñosamente recibida por una jovencita de cabello azul, que hasta el momento se había mantenido distraída observando los peces de uno de los estanques.

Con gran alegría la niña rompió el sello de la carta y comenzó a leer.

 _Mi querida Wendy_

 _Lamento haber escrito hasta ahora. Hace tan solo unos instantes sobrevivimos a un extenuante ataque de más de nueve horas corridas, y aprovecho este momento de sosiego para informarte que nuestra separación será tan larga como temí (aunque tampoco sería la primera vez)_

 _Acerca de los numerosos reportes de hordas de abominables que se mueven en dirección de las ciudades del lago, Fairyshire se encuentra bajo alerta permanente, por lo que Natsu y los demás_ _nos quedaremos viviendo cerca de Magnolia Town, el tiempo que dure la emergencia. Mirajane le echó el ojo a una propiedad que jura, tiene unos jardines tan hermosos capaces de rivalizar con los del palacio Mercurius_

 _El campo de batalla aquí en Oshibana es muy duro, ya perdimos a más de la mitad del regimiento y empiezo a comprender que tenemos poco tiempo antes de ser rebasados por los que hace una semana fueron nuestros aliados_

 _Pero queda tranquila al recordar que si alguna cosa llegara a sucederme, Charle te protegerá y Richard velará por tu salud y bienestar_

 _No tengo intención de ponerte triste, ni asustarte con estas palabras. Solo me limito a serte sincero, así como siempre me lo has pedido_

 _Soy llamado, te escribiré tan pronto como los abominables se dignen a ofrecernos un respiro_

 _Mantén tus sentidos siempre alerta, Jellal_

La pequeña de cabellos azules levantó sus ojos cafés de aquella carta y se encontró con otro par de ojos cafés que la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Carta de Jellal?

—Sí —respondió la joven azulada y levantándose de su asiento de piedra, comenzó a caminar por los jardines de la enorme mansión seguida de cerca por su guardia personal.

—Era de esperarse —concluyó la exceed de pelaje blanco, incapaz de esconder una sonrisita—. Rodeado como está de todos esos seres abominables y no se siente cómodo al dejarte aquí prácticamente sola.

—¡Exageras!

La repentina presencia de una mujer de cabello rosa tomó por sorpresa a la pequeña peliazul que elevó un sonoro grito al cielo: —¡Porlyrusica-san!

—Cielos, ¿cómo puedes aparecerte de esa manera? —la pequeña exceed comenzó a reclamar—. Por un momento creí que eras uno de esos abominables.

—Todavía no he degenerado en aquellas criaturas tan desagradables y no existe forma que alguno de ellos se atreva siquiera a asomar su abultada nariz por aquí —protestó la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos disgustada—. Westernshire es la región más segura en todo Fiore, y no hay lugar más seguro en todo Westernshire que _Royal Heavenly_.

La pequeña sonrió, pero al poco rato suspiró frustrada al recordar a la guardia que casi de inmediato se había reunido a su alrededor, después de escuchar semejante grito.

—¿Hasta cuándo dejaré de ser una carga para él?

—Wendy no digas eso, eres el sol en la vida de Jellal, lo menos que puedes hacer es sonreír y dominar pronto la magia Slayer que aquella _vieja bruja_ te está enseñando, así cuando Jellal regrese podrás mostrarle tus avances, quien sabe si finalmente te pida que le acompañes en la próxima campaña.

—¿A quién le dices _vieja_ , criatura maleducada? Y tú niña, ya se terminó el descanso, ¡adentro! está por caer el sol y el sentido olfativo de los abominables es mucho más agudo de noche.

La mujer comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la casa seguida de cerca por la niña y la exceed.

—Siento mucha pena por aquellas desdichadas criaturas, Charle —susurró la pequeña en voz bajita, temiendo que aquel comentario llegara a ofender a alguno de los integrantes de su guardia personal—. Alguna vez fueron humanos.

—¡Pero ya no lo son! —reprendió la gatita blanca a la humana, cuidando no levantar la voz—. Eres muy blanda Wendy, no olvides que mientras más lo pienses, más difícil será para ti acabar siquiera con uno de ellos.

—¡Charle!

—No importa, por el momento todo se te perdona. Trata de relajarte pensando que pronto volverás a ver a Jellal.

Repentinamente, la pequeña dio media vuelta y dirigió la vista hacia el bosque colindante con la casa, cubierto por una espesa bruma depresiva. Sintió algo a lo lejos, una sensación de escalofríos que comenzó a recorrer su espalda.

~ _meeeeeeeeen_

—oOo—

 _En algún lugar al este de Fairyshire…_

—¿Qué nunca se terminan? —protestó irritado el chico de cabello rosa y dientes afilados—. ¡Ya estoy harto! Si vuelvo a ver la cara de otro ichiya yo…

~ _meeeeeeeeen_

—Se acabó, _¡Karyuu no Hoko!_

El joven mago de fuego comenzó a avanzar en línea recta quemando a cuanto abominable se encontrara por delante. Aquel espectáculo era contemplado desde lo alto de una verde colina, por una joven de largos cabellos blancos. El viento solano daba en el rostro de la mujer, que llevaba un ajustado vestido amarillo.

—Señorita Mirajane —se acercó hasta ella un soldado raso—. No podemos esperar más, las tropas del sur jamás llegarán a tiempo, ¿y si nos retiramos?

—¡No! Si nos vamos ahora Oshibana caerá y nada evitará que Onibus o Magnolia Town sean los siguientes.

La albina elevó su vista cansada hacia el cielo de la noche, en el mismo instante que un ave extraña volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Mira-nee!

La joven albina fue llamada desde el cielo, por aquella ave que al tocar tierra se transformó en una joven de cabellera blanca igual a la suya, solo que bastante corta.

—¡Lissana! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Elf-niichan dice que «se ha detenido el avance de los abominables en el sur» por lo que es preciso acudir en apoyo de los Rainjishuu de Magnolia.

—¿Con que en el sur? —se dijo a sí misma la _chica demonio._ « _Ya veo._ »

En el momento que Mirajane Strauss comenzaba a recordar los pormenores de un rumor que se había esparcido tan rápido como la plaga abominable, entre las filas del ejército real, acerca de cierto grupo de magas, heroínas de la región, en algún punto en medio de la carretera que conecta Onibus con Magnolia —que se había convertido en un campo de batalla— cinco jóvenes se encontraban rodeadas de cerca de un centenar de abominables dispuestas a plantarles pelea.

:-:-:-:

—¿Debería invocar a Aquarius? —preguntó la rubia del grupo que mantenía sus enormes ojos cafés sobre un par de abominables que parecían tener un comportamiento bastante sospechoso.

—Juvia cree que este espacio es bastante reducido, Juvia teme utilizar su _ataque de onda doble_ , porque la corriente será tan fuerte que arrastrará a las demás hadas.

En aquel instante los abominables delante del _hada de cuerpo agua_ se dispusieron a atacarle, pero esta fue oportunamente protegida por la caballero.

—¡Señorita Erza!

—Voy a despejar el camino por este lado —reequipando un escudo pesado y ancho, la pelirroja se dispuso a avanzar, empujando a los abominables que tenía por delante—. ¡Levy, dispérsalos con una ráfaga de viento!

—No tienes que decirlo —la _pequeña amante de los libros_ se puso detrás de Titania y corriendo a través del espacio que la maga de armadura había dejado libre dio un salto en el aire y escribió «ventisca» con lo que los abominables fueron empujados por las fuertes ráfagas de viento que surgieron de la palabra escrita.

:-:-:-:

—Son las hadas defensoras de Fairyshire y Fairy Hills es su cuartel general.

La albina dirigió una última mirada hacia el catastrófico paisaje delante de sus ojos azules. Pilas y pilas de abominables y excombatientes (que infortunadamente al ser olfateados fueron transformados) ardiendo por todo el campo.

—¿Las hadas de Fairy Hills? me gustaría poder conocerlas.

La chica demonio escuchó al joven mago de fuego que se había puesto junto a ella para contemplar el humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo estrellado. Ella se dio vuelta acomodándose su largo cabello blanco, y él le mostró una enorme sonrisa amigable.

:-:-:-:

En un campo de batalla, no muy lejano, a unas cuantas horas a lomo de leopardo, sobre un cerro de abominables decapitados y cercenados, una cansada pelirroja surgía jadeante con sus espadas desenvainadas, cubierta de sangre, polvo, heridas y golpes. Una por una, por el mismo montículo ascendieron sus hermanas, cansadas, jadeantes, con sus ropas rasgadas, con golpes y moretones, evidencias del feroz enfrentamiento.

La batalla en la carretera había terminado con una aplastante victoria para las hadas, que detuvieron el avance de los abominables hacia Magnolia.

El estandarte de Fairy Tail se levantó más alto que nunca sobre aquel campo de batalla, bajo la luz del sol del nuevo día que se asomaba por las colinas y con su sombra amparaba a las valientes doncellas de Fairy Hills, las hadas de Fairyshire.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Paramore - I caught my self_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _***Porque el romance es posible, aun en un mundo dominado por ichiyas***_**

 ** _Espero que la lectura haya sido de grato entretenimiento, que es el único objetivo de su particular servidora_**

 ** _Para los interesados, y solo si de veras estás interesado, este capítulo se encuentra disponible en audio mp3, solo debes de visitar la página de facebook_**

 ** _—Tales from FanFiction—_**

 ** _Buscar el álbum_**

 ** _ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS_**

 ** _Cap. 1 —Las hadas de Fairyshire_**

 ** _Hacer pinch en enlace correspondiente y si dispones de tiempo, contarme que te pareció_**

 ** _La descarga es completamente gratuita y puedes compartirlo con quien tú quieras ;)_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	3. Fairy Tail Hall

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Un fanfic de Fairy Tail 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspirado en el omake de Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail de los muertos_ y la novela homónima de Seth Grahame-Smith, _Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Orgullo y prejuicio_ )

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o2o—

—FAIRY TAIL HALL—

:-:-:-:

PASARON DOS SEMANAS de la muy comentada _batalla_ _de Road Magnolia_ y sus protagonistas, ajenas a los chismes concernientes a dicha hazaña, se hallaban reunidas en el estudio principal de Fairy Hills, afilando sus cuchillos y limpiando sus mosquetes.

—¡Juvia, aléjate de la ventana! de lo contrario comenzará a llover a causa de tu melancolía —comentó burlona la chica de Rainjishuu desplegando su abanico.

—Drip, Drip, Drop… señorita Evergreen, aunque no sea del agrado de Juvia, rodeados como estamos de todos esos abominables, Juvia no puede evitar sentirse melancólica.

Juvia Lockser replicó disgustada y tomó asiento frente a Erza que se encontraba tallando el emblema de Fairy Tail en la empuñadura de su espada favorita, cuando Laki, otra de las residentes del dormitorio se animó a comentar: —Espero que al chico Dragneel le guste, Erza.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo podemos saber sus gustos, si estas niñas rehúsan ir a visitarlo? —la vieja matrona estalló del coraje.

—Olvidas, abuela —extendió Erza su espada inspeccionando el balance de la misma—, ¿que lo conoceremos hoy en la reunión a la que nos obligarás a asistir?

—¡Aye sir! —exclamó Happy lanzando una mirada cargada de complicidad—. Eso sí, tendremos que esperar a que alguien que ya lo conozca nos lo presente.

—¡Calla, no deseo escuchar más de aquel asunto! —la vieja elevó la voz irritada.

—Lamento oírte decir eso, abuela —Cana intervino ahogando una carcajada—. De haberlo sabido, no habríamos mandado a Happy a presentarle nuestros respetos.

—¡Aye!

—¡¿Qué hicieron qué?! —el asombro de la vieja matrona fue exactamente como la castaña había imaginado.

—Es una larga historia, pero puesto que no te interesa, podemos quedarnos en casa y tener una noche solo para chicas, ¿qué te parece? —Cana respondió sonriente.

—¡No me hagan esos juegos niñas! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan desconsideradas? —exclamó la anciana con entusiasmo—. Y tú, has hecho muy bien gato, ¡qué contenta estoy!

—¿Happy, cuando fue que volaste para ver al joven Dragneel que no dijiste ni una sola palabra hasta hoy? —preguntó Lucy Heartfilia con extrañeza.

El pequeño neko azul se llevó las patitas a la boca ahogando una risita diabólica que se tenía bien guardada.

—Juvia lo recuerda bien, fue hace algunos días, justo a nuestro regreso de Road Magnolia.

—Es verdad —Levy McGarden se unió a la plática dejando a un lado su enorme enciclopedia—. Erza dio algunas indicaciones a Happy y tiempo después, él salió volando con rumbo a Eastwood, no lo vimos sino hasta que llegamos a Magnolia Town.

—¡¿E-Erza, tú también?! —el _hada celeste_ preguntó, esta vez con sorpresa.

—No te confundas Lucy, no es que esté relajando la disciplina o cediendo a los locos deseos de la abuela —advirtió Erza con tono severo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Las hadas de Fairy Hills continuaremos con nuestro adiestramiento como hasta ahora, ¡con o sin Natsu Dragneel!

—Pero después de la última batalla me parece que nos merecemos este descanso —reflexionó Levy.

—¡Exactamente mis pequeñas revoltosas! —exclamó la anciana Hilda—. No abundan estas alegrías desde que el _rey del inframundo_ decidió cerrar las puertas del _Thartaros_ y condenar a los abominables a rondar entre nosotros.

—Entonces está decidido, esta noche las hadas asistirán a la fiesta de Fairy Tail —Happy declaró saltando de la emoción—. Serán las chicas más peligrosas y atractivas del lugar.

—Señorita Cana —el _hada de la lluvia_ dirigió su vista hacia la castaña—. Juvia está segura de que esta noche en Fairy Tail Hall usted atraerá las miradas de todos los jóvenes.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado, ¡yo solo iré a beber! y aunque no lo creas Juvia, soy más hábil en el arte de atraer al sexo opuesto cuando me encuentro ebria —Cana soltó una carcajada.

—¡Aye sir!

El resto de la mañana, Happy se la pasó alardeando que desde su encuentro con Natsu Dragneel se había convertido en el mejor amigo del mago de fuego, y las chicas no cesaban de incomodar a la anciana con hipotéticos pronósticos acerca de Fairy Hills _con jóvenes magos frecuentando el residencial_ a lo cual la vieja Hilda contestó categóricamente que jamás, jamás, ¡jamás rompería con la _tradición_ del dormitorio!

Y es que más que a los mismos ichiyas, detestaba a los hombres, _¡no!_ detestaba la idea de que estén rondando por Fairy Hills, y mucho menos que pusieran un pie en aquella _tierra sagrada_. Aquello no iba a cambiar, ni siquiera con la presente situación u otra peor _._ La vieja era bastante terca y testaruda. Aunque también era consciente que aquella política suya ponía a las chicas en tremenda desventaja y a su vez mermaba la oportunidad que tenían de atrapar un buen prospecto —siquiera uno normal— así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar pacientemente que sus hadas tomaran la iniciativa y desocuparan la casa lo antes posible (de la manera abominable o la preferentemente no abominable y por mucho la menos probable)

—oOo—

El sol de mediodía se levantaba sobre el claro a la salida de un bosquecillo, con cerca de una docena de cuerpos tendidos sobre la grama, despojados de sus cabezas.

Un joven de llamativos cabellos azules mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba al viento mecer las hojas de los árboles de alrededor. Cuando abrió los párpados hizo una mueca al recordar que se encontraba en Fairyshire y no en Westernshire. Que ahora, el edificio que tenía a sus espaldas y que apenas si se notaba entre la espesura del follaje era, de manera provisional, su nuevo hogar.

—Nappiefield —susurró con fastidio.

Anhelaba regresar a Westernshire lo antes posible. Se sentía tan impotente y miserable al verse impedido de trasladarse al oeste de Fiore debido a la cuarentena establecida en Fairyshire. El hecho de no poder estar al lado de su hermanita de doce años gobernaba su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, aquella no era la razón por la que ese día había decidido salir por su cuenta a exterminar abominables.

Hace poco, él y sus compañeros habían llegado a Fairyshire a raíz de la crisis de Web Valley, y debido a la fuerte demanda de caballeros en la comarca se vieron obligados a alquilar aquella casa cerca de Magnolia.

Para su amigo, Natsu Dragneel —quien no tenía problema alguno en construir buenas relaciones con los demás en base a su simpatía— todo aquello era una experiencia tan maravillosa, que había decidido salir a conocer a la gente del pueblo y a sus protectores locales, los magos de Fairy Tail. Pero no hubo necesidad, pues esa misma tarde recibió la visita de Happy, un agradable exceed que vivía cerca de Magnolia. Conocer a otro gato volador aparte de Charle, tan alegre y carismático, ayudó al humano a congeniar con el pequeño exceed desde un principio.

—Tenerlos aquí es fabuloso —Happy dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Espero que sea por un buen rato —añadió.

Natsu elevó una carcajada al aire y rascándose la cabeza respondió: —Sí, es la intención, al menos por ahora, aunque no he hallado que hacer últimamente.

—¡Entonces venga a Fairy Tail Hall cuando quiera, será bien recibido!

Luego de aquella invitación, el exceed comenzó a explicar cómo llegar al gremio, quienes eran sus miembros y las actividades que tenían casi a diario. Finalmente, como un abortivo, hizo referencia a las hadas de Fairy Hills, con quienes compartía la vivienda y en cuya representación había sido enviado. El gato azul no se reservó nada. Las horas de aquella tarde no bastaron para todo lo que el pequeño tenía para contar al joven mago acerca de las defensoras de Magnolia, con exaltadas declaraciones, alabanzas exageradas y detalladas descripciones de belleza y poder.

Natsu quedó intrigado y muy emocionado por todo lo que había escuchado, y se alegró mucho cuando a los pocos días vio que comenzaron a llover las visitas. El joven también visitaba Magnolia Town, de manera que no había noche en que no tuviera nada que contar a sus compañeros durante sus reuniones para cenar, hasta que una de esas noches llegó con una noticia que conmocionó Nappiefield Park.

En conmemoración de la victoria en la batalla de Road Magnolia, los habitantes de la ciudad junto con los magos de Fairy Tail habían organizado una reunión establecida en una fecha bastante cercana, a la que _todos_ en la casa habían sido invitados.

:-:-:-:

Hasta aquí llegaron sus recuerdos. Ir más allá le ponía de malas, bastante irritable, más que de costumbre.

¡El tan esperado día había llegado! y durante todo ese tiempo, salvo algunos ataques aislados a transeúntes en la carretera, no ocurrió ningún incidente que necesitara de _su_ intervención. Por más que le disgustara, tenía que aceptar la amarga realidad. La mayoría de los de Nappiefield había decidido y como si eso no fuera suficiente, por obra y gracia del _demonio de los ojos azules,_ ahora él estaba obligado a asistir a la dichosa fiesta de Fairy Tail Hall y convivir con aquella gente _«_ siquiera por esa única vez _»_ ella le había dicho, aunque no se engañaba, sabía que la _hija de satán_ se las ingeniaría para arrastrarlo a tantas reuniones le fuera posible, otra poderosa razón para salir de Fairyshire cuanto antes.

Luego de un rato inspiró resignado y llenando sus pulmones de aire, lentamente se adentró en el bosque, en dirección de donde creyó haber escuchado gemir a los abominables. Si tenía suerte encontraría un grupo de ichiyas lo bastante grande como para mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera lo que se venía en unas cuantas horas más.

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

Pocos días después de la llegada de Natsu Dragneel a Magnolia, había causado a todos una excelente impresión. Erza, como líder de las _fairies_ tuvo la oportunidad de verlo un par de veces en Fairy Tail, y por más que la vieja Hilda con ayuda de las hadas preguntase sobre el tema, no conseguía sacarle a Titania ningún tipo de descripción u opinión del joven.

Finalmente, esa tarde durante el entrenamiento, Happy, el autoproclamado mejor amigo de Natsu, contó a las chicas con lujo de detalles todo sobre el joven Slayer. No que fuera un gato metiche, chismoso y convenenciero —mentira— pero quería asegurarse que las hadas conocieran más acerca del mago con el que estaban a punto de tratar.

Era muy joven, apuesto, agradable y para remate, iba a asistir a la fiesta de Fairy Tail con un grupo de amigos. El que fuese aficionado de aquellas _frivolidades_ era una clara ventaja a la hora de enamorarse, y así se despertaron vivas esperanzas para conseguir el corazón del joven.

—¡Qué maravilla! ¿Puede haber algo mejor? Si lograra ver a una de mis hadas viviendo en Nappiefield y a las otras bien casadas, ¡no podría pedir más! —comentó la vieja Hilda revoloteando de alegría.

—Y si yo lograra ver a todas sobrevivir a las vicisitudes que afligen actualmente a Fiore, tampoco podría pedir más —respondió Erza con aire de disgusto, dejando por un momento su práctica con la espada—. Dime abuela, ¿qué pensará aquel joven Dragneel cuando nos vea aparecer en plena fiesta cual ganado de exposición? Quedaremos como las jóvenes más desesperadas del reino —protestó la chica, aunque no sin fundamento.

Hacía poco, había visto participar al joven en uno de los combates de exhibición que se organizaban en el gremio. A juzgar por la torpeza con que peleaba contra Laxus, Erza dedujo que todavía no había perfeccionado el manejo de su _exótica_ magia o que aún no conocía su verdadera fuerza. Sin embargo, extrañamente simpatizó con él desde el primer momento, y el joven Dragneel le había confiado que deseaba conocer a las jóvenes hadas, sobre cuyas dotes como _magas y guerreras_ había escuchado.

Sus palabras y el tono despreocupado con que las transmitió terminaron por convencer a Erza que el chico estaba totalmente comprometido con las labores de liberación de Earth Land de la plaga abominable y no tenía lugar en su cabeza —o en su corazón— para nada más, razón por la cual se negaba a compartir cualquier tipo de apreciación que tuviera sobre él, para no terminar matando las esperanzas de la vieja (como si pudiera hacerlo)

—Muy bien niñas terminó el entrenamiento, vayan a sus habitaciones a cambiarse —ordenó la menuda anciana bastante contenta—. La reunión empezará al ponerse el sol y no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde.

—Cómo si eso realmente importara, todo mundo sabe que la gente de alcurnia siempre llega al final —se quejó Evergreen.

Las chicas dieron por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día y poco a poco comenzaron a abandonar el salón de armas. Erza, quien hubiese preferido quedarse para entrenar un poco más, suspiró resignada y levantó la barrera mágica que Levy solía dibujar alrededor de la propiedad.

« _Esta será una larga noche._ » se dijo así misma meneando la cabeza.

—oOo—

El sol se ocultaba en el rojizo horizonte y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer tímidamente en el inmenso orbe azul negruzco, que a esa hora de la tarde se encontraba totalmente despejado.

La música y el bullicio procedente de Fairy Tail, podía escucharse claramente varias cuadras a la redonda. En medio del gran salón ya se podía ver bailando a algunas parejas, un gato azul volando de extremo a extremo en busca de chismes frescos y en la barra, un concurso de bebida entre el maestro del gremio y Cana.

Por los enormes ventanales del segundo piso, Erza observaba el hermoso paisaje nocturno con una luna plateada, que poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse en el cielo. La pelirroja hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia el barandal donde Lucy se encontraba recargada.

—¿Te diviertes?

—¿Eh? Más o menos…

—Deberías ir a bailar —Erza apuntó hacia la planta baja—. Eres fácilmente cinco veces más hermosa que cualquiera de las chicas de allá abajo.

—¡Erza! —la rubia estaba a punto de protestar.

—¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? —se quejó la pelirroja. Si algo le disgustaba, era que los demás no tomaran en serio sus cumplidos—. Es cierto, ninguna de ellas se compara contigo. Acaso ¿temes que nadie te tome en cuenta?

—Es el exceso de atención lo que me preocupa —señaló Lucy hacia un rincón del gremio donde Droy y Jet se disputaban la compañía de Levy.

—Ven, vamos a bailar —la pelirroja hizo como que no había escuchado, tomó a la rubia por las muñecas y prácticamente le arrastró hasta la planta baja donde se encontraba la mayor concentración de gente.

En aquel momento la música cesó y un silencio sepulcral gobernó Fairy Tail.

Las chicas, igual que todos los presentes, dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada. La muy esperada comitiva de la que todos estuvieron comentando desde que había comenzado la fiesta hizo su dramática aparición y posterior entrada.

Natsu Dragneel, un joven de cabellera rosa, era muy apuesto, tenía un rostro agradable y una extraña y exagerada sonrisa cautivadora. Sus damas acompañantes, las señoritas Strauss, estaban vestidas a la moda y por su aspecto parecía que no eran combatientes —pero como siempre, las apariencias engañan— en contraste, el hermano de las señoritas presentaba el aspecto de una bestia con esos músculos tan grandes y esa cicatriz en el rostro, algo que sin duda era digno de admirar. Pero fue la presencia del último joven del grupo la que atrajo todas las miradas debido a su porte, su elegancia, y sobre todo, aquel enigmático tatuaje que ostentaba en el lado derecho de su rostro.

Erza no podía despegar los ojos de aquel joven. Se encontraba tan fascinada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una joven mujer de cabello verde a sus espaldas.

—Jellal Marvell, por él ya no existen gremios oscuros en Westernshire. Aniquila abominables por cientos. Hace poco le confirieron el título de mago santo —la peliverde terminó susurrando al oído de la Erza—. Que magnífico esposo seria ese joven.

—¡Bisca! —la pelirroja reprendió a su amiga—. ¿No piensas en otra cosa?

—Con abominables o sin ellos, toda mujer debe pensar en casarse, Erza.

—¡Vaya! La abuela en casa, el maestro en el gremio y ahora, ¿tú también? —refunfuñó Titania.

—No espero que te enamores, pero hasta tú debes admitir que ese mago santo es más guapo que el joven Dragneel —soltó una risita traviesa.

—Francamente Bisca, estoy tan acostumbrada a los abominables que no me puedo jactar de que sé juzgar la belleza.

—Tonterías, solo lo dices para que ya no te moleste, pero si en verdad te sientes intimidada como para conversar con él…

—¡Bienvenido Natsu! —las mujeres escucharon la alegre y festiva voz del maestro de Fairy Tail, quien se había acercado a los recién llegados—. Que gusto que hayan venido.

La música comenzó otra vez y Natsu se apresuró a saludar a todos. Era un joven alegre y extrovertido, no se perdió la mesa del bufet, se mostró contrariado que el bingo terminara tan pronto, y dijo que organizaría su propia fiesta en Nappiefield. Tan admirables cualidades bastaron para que en muy poco tiempo se ganara la admiración de los asistentes. ¡Qué diferencia con el mago santo! para variar, se mantuvo toda la noche pegado a la pared, como si no quisiera hablar con nadie, quedando así, tachado como el hombre más arrogante y desagradable de Fiore.

La vieja Hilda fue una de las personas que se manifestó con más virulencia contra aquel joven Marvell, no solo por la pésima impresión que le causó su comportamiento sino porque había desairado a una de sus hadas.

Erza Scarlet se había visto obligada —debido a la escasez de caballeros— a permanecer sentada durante buena parte de la noche, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar una conversación entre el joven peliazul y Natsu Dragneel.

—Vamos, Jellal —le dijo Natsu—, no me gusta verte ahí con tu cara de infeliz idiota, debes bailar…

—No si puedo evitarlo —le interrumpió el chico de cabellos azules—. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a menos que conozca a mi pareja. Y en una fiesta como ésta… —suspiró mirando a su alrededor. —Mirajane y Lissana están ocupadas, y si invitara a bailar a alguna chica de las que hay en este salón no lo soportaría.

—¡No tienes que ser tan exigente! Te juro que jamás había visto tantas chicas agradables como esta noche —exclamó Natsu entusiasta—. La mayoría son guerreras muy valientes y… —aquello último lo dijo en voz baja rascándose la cabeza con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—, a-atractivas.

Jellal levantó una ceja incrédulo, ¿desde cuándo a Natsu se le daba por ver a las féminas como atractivas?

—¿Atractivas? —respondió Jellal, observando de reojo a la joven rubia de la que Natsu había estado pendiente prácticamente desde que llegaron—. Sí, la muchacha con la que bailas es… atractiva.

—¡Ahora sé que las hadas existen, y ella es la más bella hada que he visto en mi vida! —Natsu suspiró embobado al ver a la chica. Luego de un breve silencio regresando de su viaje a las estrellas sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta—. Pero mira, una de sus compañeras está sentada justo detrás de ti. Su reputación la precede y aunque intimida un poco, a mí me parece agradable.

—¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó el peliazul volviéndose y mirando a Erza fijamente por unos instantes hasta que ésta le devolvió la mirada y él desviando la vista respondió con frialdad—: Nada mal, pasablemente atractiva, pero no lo suficiente para tentarme. Y… ¿te escuché bien? —lanzó la última declaración con sarcasmo—. En estos momentos no me apetece entablar conversación con una chica que parece no solo haber intimidado a un mago como tú, sino también a los magos de toda la comarca.

—¡Oye, eso ofende!

—Tómalo como quieras y deja de malgastar tu tiempo conmigo.

Cuando Jellal se alejó, Erza sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Jamás se había sentido tan ofendida y humillada en toda su vida

¡Fairy Law le exigía vengar su honor!

Sin dar tiempo a que sus ánimos se calmaran, elevó la mano al aire y de un círculo mágico de color rojo sacó una daga, procurando no llamar la atención y la ocultó debajo de su vestido, decidida a seguir al altivo mago en cuanto se marchara y rebanarle el cuello. Pero en cuanto terminó de acomodarse el vestido, escuchó un coro de gritos en el salón de baile, seguido de inmediato por el estrépito de cristales rotos.

¡Los abominables irrumpieron en Fairy Tail Hall! moviéndose con torpeza pero con rapidez. La vestimenta difería, pero todos ellos tenían aquellos rostros cuadrados con el mentón partido y la nariz bastante desarrollada. Sus miradas eran idiotas y sus labios solo se despegaban para dejar escapar el gemido característico.

 _~meeeeeeeeen_

Algunos de los presentes, que habían tenido la desgracia de estar demasiado cerca de las ventanas, fueron atacados y olfateados de inmediato.

Cuando Erza se levantó, vio a su amiga y ex-compañera de armas, Bisca Connell, que en afán de proteger a su hijita, disparó su mosquete de manera continua y certera contra las abominables criaturas, hasta que se le acabaron las municiones mágicas. En aquel momento se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y media docena de ichiyas.

Erza corrió a socorrer a su amiga, pero al darse cuenta que no llegaría a tiempo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente. Un par de ichiyas hembras se acercaron para olfatear a la pequeña cuando en ese momento una sombra se movió y la cabeza de una de las abominables cayó rodando al suelo. Delante de la madre y su hija se encontraba la mayor de las señoritas Strauss en su famosa transformación de _Take over: Satan soul._ De inmediato batió sus alas de demonio y volando a toda velocidad se llevó por delante al resto de los abominables que cayeron al suelo, luego que sus cabezas se desprendieron de sus cuerpos, salieran despedidas hacia las paredes e impactaran contra los candelabros.

—Bisca, llévate a Asuka —Erza ordenó a su amiga. Todavía se estaba recuperando de la impresión que le produjo ver a Mirajane Strauss decapitando a cinco abominables de un solo movimiento.

La mujer de cabello verde tomando a su pequeña en brazos —quien siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre mantenía sus ojitos cerrados— rápidamente abandonó el salón.

Mientras los asistentes huían despavoridos, se oyó la voz de Happy a través del tumulto: —¡Chicas, el círculo mágico de la muerte!

Erza se unió de inmediato a las cuatro hadas, Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Cana, en el centro de la pista de baile. Las jóvenes se colocaron formando un círculo del que emanó luz mágica de color azul, dorada, naranja, roja y verde. Desde el centro de la habitación, las hadas empezaron a avanzar al unísono, esgrimiendo todas una daga afilada que sacaron de círculos rojos que salieron delante de ellas, cortesía de Erza.

—Yo reequiparé —se escuchó la voz de mando de Titania—. Cana y Juvia, ¡avanzada! Levy y Lucy ¡remate!

Juvia clavó su daga en el cuello de un abominable y extendiendo las manos gritó: — _¡Cuchillas de agua!_

La presión del agua se disparó contra tres abominables, que la maga tenía por delante, llegando a mutilar sus cuerpos. Lucy sacó su látigo _río de estrellas_ y agitándolo en el aire lo azotaba en el suelo derribando a los abominables uno tras otro para después hundirles la daga en sus gargantas.

— _¡Cartas navaja!_

Cana comenzó a lanzar cartas que se transformaban en hojas de navajas —que así como las cuchillas de agua— mutilaban a cuanto abominable se encontrara por delante.

— _¡Soil Scrip: Fire!_

Por su parte, Levy escribía en el aire a gran velocidad, invocando fuego que caía sobre los restos de los abominables mutilados por las cartas de navaja.

Desde un rincón de la sala, el mago santo observó a las hadas y a Erza, en especial a esta última, avanzar a través de la enorme habitación, decapitando ichiya tras ichiya con su espada de la rueda celestial. Sólo conocía a otra mujer en Fiore capaz de manejar la espada con semejante destreza, gracia y mortífera precisión.

Cuando las jóvenes alcanzaron las paredes del salón de baile, el último de los abominables yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Con los restos se encendió una hoguera alrededor de la cual se elevó una plegaria por los infelices que fueron olfateados y perecieron aquella noche.

Aparte del ataque, la velada resultó muy agradable.

La anciana Hilda había observado que Lucy había sido objeto de gran admiración por parte del grupo de Nappiefield. Natsu Dragneel no se había despegado de ella en casi toda la noche, y las hermanas Strauss le habían hecho el honor de conversar con ella.

Lucy se sentía tan complacida de ello como su matrona, aunque lo manifestó con más discreción. Erza notó la satisfacción de Lucy y se alegró por eso. Juvia había oído a alguien comentar a la más joven de las señoritas Strauss, la señorita Lissana, que ella era la maga de agua más fuerte que jamás había conocido. Levy había tenido la fortuna de no andar escasa de parejas, eso hubiera sido hermoso, porque realmente tuvo que dividirse los bailes y el bingo entre los ruidosos de Jet y Droy. Y Cana… pues, ella se sentó cómodamente a un lado de la barra a beber cuántos barriles de alcohol hubiera, que era lo único que le preocupaba en una reunión como aquella.

Por consiguiente, las hadas, casi todas, regresaron muy animadas a Fairy Hills.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Paramore - I caught my self_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _¿Qué os pareció? Una típica fiesta en Fairy Tail, con algo extra_**

 ** _Este capítulo se encuentra disponible en audio mp3, solo debes de visitar la página de facebook_**

 ** _—Tales from FanFiction—_**

 ** _Buscar el álbum_**

 ** _ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS_**

 ** _Cap. 2 —Fairy Tail Hall_**

 ** _Hacer pinch en enlace correspondiente y si dispones de tiempo, contarme que te pareció_**

 ** _La descarga es completamente gratuita y puedes compartirlo con quien tú quieras ;)_**

 ** _A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	4. Orgullo y fascinación

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Es una aberración de la terrible aberración que Seth Grahame-Smith le hizo a mi amada obra, por lo cual no siento remordimiento alguno al parodiar.

A los amantes de Jane Austen, mil disculpas si en alguna medida los llegara a ofender. Esa nunca fue la intención.

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o3o—

—ORGULLO Y FASCINACION—

:-:-:-:

ESA NOCHE EN el salón biblioteca de Fairy Hills, cuando Lucy y Erza se quedaron solas, la primera, que hasta el momento había reservado su opinión sobre Natsu Dragneel, manifestó a su hermana de armas lo mucho que le admiraba.

—¡No es el típico aniquilador de abominables! —dijo la rubia abrazando sus piernas—. Es alegre, risueño, juguetón, algo desubicado pero… ¡nunca conocí a nadie tan abierto en decir lo que piensa!

—No te dejes engañar, si trae esa cara de beato es porque esconde un horrible pasado —le aseguró la pelirroja mirando con indiferencia hacia el cielo nublado a través de la ventana.

—¡Erza!

—Sabes perfectamente que tienes tendencia a ver solo cosas buenas en los demás, Lucy —se defendió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros—. Jamás te he oído hablar mal de ningún ser humano, hasta los abominables alguna vez han llegado a simpatizarte.

Lucy guardó silencio, sabía que Erza estaba en lo correcto. Una niña de alta cuna como ella, acostumbrada a los cuidados de los criados y la gentileza de todos los que la rodeaban, difícilmente podía distinguir entre un corazón noble y uno totalmente corrompido. Y cuando las hordas abominables llegaron a las puertas de su casa arrasando con todo a su paso…

Repentinamente sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y por su buena salud, la rubia decidió retomar la conversación.

—Me sentí muy halagada cuando él me sacó a bailar. No esperaba semejante honor.

—Es… agradable sí, y comprendo que te guste, pese a su apatía de esta noche.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te diste cuenta porque estabas muy ocupada rematando a los abominables —la joven pelirroja caminó hasta un sillón cercano a la chimenea y se sentó cruzando las piernas—. Durante la batalla de esta noche, no le vi ni a él ni al dizque mago santo empuñar un cuchillo o un palo —aquello último lo dijo con una intermitente sonrisilla burlesca.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan severa con los demás? Estoy segura que tuvo una buena razón para no tomar parte en la batalla.

—Como tú digas, pero el hecho que no hayas logrado atrapar a nadie, con lo guapa que eres, no te obliga a defender al primer mentecato que te llene de atenciones tal y como como él ha hecho.

—¿Crees que algún día podré llegar a gustarle? —preguntó la maga de espíritus celestiales con cierto brillo en sus ojos castaños.

—Después de lo que pude escuchar hoy —Erza sonrió con misterio—, la cuestión es… si te gusta él.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —preguntó Lucy, pero la caballero no le respondió—. Erza, dime, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste? —insistía la maga celestial, pero Titania soltó una risita y luego de dar un beso de buenas noches a su hermana abandonó la biblioteca.

La rubia quedó pensativa con la vista perdida en la oscuridad del pasillo, desde donde escuchó susurrar un montón de palabras inentendibles y una risita ahogada, seguidos por el sonido estridente que produce el cristal roto y un potente alarido que comenzó a perderse a la distancia.

No es difícil imaginar lo que sucedió; a la salida de la biblioteca, Erza se encontró con Happy, quien se había mantenido detrás de la puerta escuchándolo todo. El exceed no pudo contener sus comentarios picantes por supuesto y Titania no tuvo de otra que acallar al pequeño entrometido con una patada que lo mandó a la luna.

—oOo—

Jellal dio un salto afuera del carruaje y después de asegurarse que el área se encontraba libre de abominables comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Si bien escuchaba los reiterados llamados de sus compañeros, no estaba dispuesto a contestar y mucho menos a sostener una conversación civilizada. Tal y como se encontraba, ningún ser humano o abominable se atrevería a acercársele.

¡Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su habitación!

Había imaginado todo tipo de situaciones para aquella noche infernal, incluso un ataque de ichiyas tenía su propio plan de contingencia, pero de todos los posibles escenarios, terminar con una daga en el cuello era impensable y realmente absurdo.

¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

:-:-:-:

A medida que se acercaban a las puertas de Fairy Tail Hall sintió una punzada en su estómago que se hacía cada vez más intensa. La música y el bullicio llegaban a sus oídos igual que un zumbido molesto, ¡y todavía se encontraban fuera!

—¿Esto es Fairy Tail? No está nada mal —escuchó la dulce voz de Mirajane a sus espaldas—. Pórtate bien, Elfman —recomendó la albina a su hermano.

El azulado se dio vuelta para ver a sus compañeros, ¿debería asombrarse? ¡para nada! estaba tan acostumbrado a ver esos rostros sonrientes llenos de entusiasmo, algo que sin duda hacía tiempo había dejado de incomodarlo.

—Y que, ¿te vas a quedar allí toda la noche? —preguntó burlón el chico de cabello rosa rascándose la cabeza con torpeza.

« _Ojalá pudiera…_ » pensó Jellal y suspiró resignado.

Natsu, deseando creer que aquel suspiro se debía a alguna clase de nerviosismo en su amigo, más que a su evidente disgusto por hallarse en ese lugar, elevó una temible carcajada al aire y luego de dar alcance a Elfman ambos entraron en el salón de Fairy Tail dejando rezagados a Jellal y las chicas. Ofreciendo con educación y moderada gentileza su brazo a las hermanas, el joven azulado respiró muy hondo y se dispuso a pasar por las _puertas del infierno_.

¡Destino caprichoso! así como cuando el universo de Mashima te lo restriega en la cara, en aquel preciso instante, ni antes ni después, la música llegó a su fin. El silencio que precedió aquella pausa se hizo realmente incómodo y Jellal sentía el peso de todo el mundo, con todas esas miradas curiosas e indiscretas que se dirigían en una misma dirección y no quería ni imaginar lo que en esos momentos se estuviera cuchicheando en la sala. Oficialmente, fue tan terrible como lo había esperado.

La noche transcurrió tal y como debía ser: aburrida, incómoda y llena de incidentes insólitos que muchas veces rayaban en la ridiculez. Jellal permaneció inamovible pegado en la pared, observando en silencio sin tener gusto por lo que veía, como los abundantes altercados y peleas iniciados solo porque sí, extrañas costumbres de cortejo, exhibiciones, alborotos, y por un momento le pareció ver a un joven bailando alegremente con una escoba, cuando había tantas jóvenes damas sentadas en el salón. Con cada minuto que pasaba, aumentaba el deseo que tenia de salir de allí corriendo.

¡Este era Fairy Tail! el gremio que por años había dado tantos dolores de cabeza al consejo mágico, y ahora entendía el porqué.

Entretenido con sus pensamientos, Jellal se vio sorprendido al sentir la presencia de Natsu, que abandonó por unos instantes la pista de baile. Esta, por alguna razón —que para qué se iba a molestar en averiguar— se había convertido en una riña callejera de la que Elfman era el principal protagonista. Dejando a un lado lo de la riña, los jóvenes magos tuvieron unos cuantos minutos para conversar. El tema, una tal Lucy Heartfilia, de la que Natsu terminó por admitir había quedado _encantado_. Una cosa llevó a la otra y finalmente la conversación hizo protagonista a otra joven dama que también se hallaba en la fiesta.

—¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó él, aunque ya tenía una vaga idea de quien se trataba.

¿Vaga idea? ¡Aquella joven había captado su atención desde el primer instante que puso un pie en Fairy Tail Hall!

 _«No todos los días conoces a una joven con ese color de cabello…»_ el mismo se había sorprendido en varias ocasiones pensando en esto. Aquello no era normal y antes de quedar expuesto, decidió actuar sin demostrar emoción alguna.

En el instante en que Natsu le insistió, volviera su rostro para ver a la chica, la miró con indiferencia. Ella se encontraba sola, comiéndose un pedazo de pastel, sentada en un taburete, por lo que observarla con detenimiento en aquella tediosa faceta se convirtió en una excelente excusa para que Jellal termine alegando con soltura los motivos por los cuales no estaba dispuesto a permitirse conocer a la famosa Titania, de la que había escuchado desde que llegó a Fairyshire.

Pero entonces ocurrió el ataque y Jellal maldijo el haberse permitido relajar la guardia. Natsu hubiese deseado pelear a lado de las hadas y comprobar su poder, pero tuvo que abstenerse de dicha acción por órdenes del peliazul, quien permaneció en un rincón de la sala observando cada movimiento de las afamadas hadas de Fairy Hills, y tuvo que reconocer que los rumores —aunque exagerados— eran ciertos.

¡Entonces la vio! Allí en medio del salón interpretando aquella danza asesina, tan segura de sí misma, con un aire de suficiencia y espíritu independiente, con ese cabello rojo que indicaba peligro ¡ella era una mujer sumamente peligrosa! Lo supo en el mismo instante en que la vio avanzando hacia su dirección dando tres pasos largos y un último giro antes de detenerse a unos cuantos centímetros delante de él. En aquel momento sus miradas se cruzaron y así permanecieron, mirándose fijamente hasta que la chica de súbito se dio la media vuelta y se alejó.

:-:-:-:

Cuando finalmente había logrado acostarse en la cama se reprendió con dureza. Siempre se jactó sobre el control que ejercía sobre lo que solía pensar y lo que solía sentir, entonces, ¿a qué venia todo aquello?

—oOo—

—¡Ya sal de mi cabeza! —ella se revolvió debajo de las sábanas inquieta.

Por más que lo intentaba, Erza no podía quitarse el recuerdo esos ojos apagados. De alguna manera cruzar la mirada con Jellal Marvell aquella noche despertó en ella un algo como nunca había sentido. No sabía lo que era y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. En su afán por deshacerse de aquello, lo que sea que fuese, sus pensamientos saltaron hacia los del grupo de Nappiefield.

Las hermanas Strauss, que eran unas damas muy distinguidas, amables y dulces, y su extraño hermano, era una familia unida, bastante agradable y sin duda alguna _muy fuertes_. Además, Mirajane tenía la reputación de ser un verdadero demonio cuando de eliminar abominables se trataba. Erza no lo podía negar, ya que había sido testigo de aquello durante la fiesta de esa noche.

En cuanto al mago de fuego, pensar en él, obligatoriamente le llevaba a pensar en ese otro joven. La pelirroja no podía evitar hacer repetidas comparaciones entre Natsu y Jellal. Era difícil comprender, como era posible la existencia de una buena relación de amistad entre ellos, pese a lo distintos que eran. Natsu, aunque de carácter abierto, impredecible, fluctuante y desordenado, no era para nada estúpido, pero Jellal era muy inteligente, astuto, altivo, reservado y hasta cierto punto, ¡peligroso! y si bien era un hombre educado, no resultaba agradable su compañía.

—Lo detesto —susurró la chica para sí y cubriéndose la cara con el cobertor, apretó sus ojos obligándose a conciliar el sueño.

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

A poca distancia de Fairy Hills, por un camino corto pero peligroso, vivía una familia con la que las hadas mantenían una profunda amistad.

Alzack Connell, había sido con anterioridad un mago de Fairy Tail, pero después de casarse se había retirado dedicándose al negocio de la potenciación bélica, llegando a ganar una relativa fortuna debido a la creciente plaga. La ampliación de su fábrica lo había obligado a mudarse con su familia a una casa situada a menos de dos kilómetros de Magnolia. Los Connell tenían una hija, Asuka. La madre de Asuka, Bisca Mulan, una joven maga de reequip, especialista en tiro al blanco y que tuvo el honor de haber sido una residente de Fairy Hills y defensora de Magnolia tenía a Erza en gran estima. Las circunstancias en las que estas se conocieron e hicieron amigas las descubriremos _… en otra ocasión._

—Supongo que no estuviste atenta a todo lo que sucedió en la fiesta de anoche —comentó la vieja Hilda a la mujer de cabello verde a manera de reproche.

La peliverde apuntó con su mosquete especial _Connell_ hacia uno de los blancos instalados en el jardín de Fairy Hills. Una serie de disparos salieron del arma de fuego dando todos en la diana.

—Abuela, sabes que en esos acontecimientos solo tengo ojos para mi Azuka y mi Al-Al —respondió con excesiva emoción.

—Basta, deja de poner esa cara —la vieja reclamó a la peliverde—, el solo verte así de feliz me recuerda que tengo otros cinco estorbos y un apéndice de los que debo deshacerme con urgencia.

—No seas mala abuela, que no estaba tan distraída, si no, no hubiese notado ciertas cosas —la ex-hada le guiñó el ojo traviesa.

—Ah, supongo que te refieres a Lucy, porque Natsu Dragneel estuvo pendiente de ella toda la noche, y porque ella luchó valerosamente contra los abominables —dijo la anciana observando con orgullo a la joven rubia tensar el arco de Sagitario y disparar una flecha hacia su propio blanco.

—¿No les he contado la conversación que escuché entre él y Macao? Macao preguntó a Natsu si le gustaban nuestras fiestas en Fairy Tail, si no creía que había muchas magas bonitas presentes y cuál le parecía la más guapa. Y el joven respondió a la última pregunta sin vacilar: «¡Luce, por supuesto! No cabe la menor duda.»

—No me digas, ¿Luce? —comentó Cana con cierto tono de burla llevándose una botella de sake a los labios—. Pues yo no me fiaría con aquella respuesta, todo puede acabar en nada.

—Eso fue lo que oí —replicó la peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa—, y sin duda, mucho mejor que lo que Erza escuchó, «pasablemente atractiva» —escupió aquellas palabras cruzándose de brazos bastante disgustada y más que eso, ¡preocupada! pues ella había visto como la pelirroja miraba al joven desde que había llegado a la fiesta, y por un momento se alegró al creer que finalmente alguien le había llegado a gustar a su querida amiga. Eso fue hasta que…

—Bisca, no disgustes a Erza recordándole lo que ese sujeto ha dicho de ella —Levy elevó aquella súplica, pues conocía de primera mano lo que significaba disgustar a la caballero—, de otra manera se levantará y… bueno tú ya sabes.

—Jellal Marvell es un hombre tan desagradable que sería una desgracia conquistar sus simpatías —Erza exclamó con un aire de «me vale un pastel de fresas» levantando los brazos y después de invocar unas kunais las lanzó con gran furia directo hacia la diana de su blanco que _casualmente_ tenía un retrato del rostro del joven peliazul.

—¿De dónde sacaron eso niñas? —preguntó la abuela, mirando hacia el blanco atravesado por los puñales.

—Lo recortamos del _Hechicero Semanal_ de la semana pasada —explicó Laki.

—La señorita Lissana me contó que apenas despega los labios salvo cuando está con sus amigos íntimos —Lucy intervino finalmente, colocando una nueva flecha en su arco—, con ellos se muestra extraordinariamente amable —terminó de hablar y disparó.

—Su orgullo, no ofende a Juvia tanto como el orgullo suele ofender a Juvia, porque el joven Marvell tiene motivos —observó la maga de cuerpo de agua que había llegado de su paseo en la playa con Asuka—. Juvia cree que un hombre como él, con un título de mago santo y posesiones terrenas, tiene derecho a ser arrogante.

—Tal vez —Erza lanzó un último cuchillo hacia su particular blanco y luego de llevarse las manos a la cintura continuó—. Yo podría pasar por alto su orgullo si él no me hubiera ofendido, y si yo no hubiera estado tan ocupada peleando contra los abominables le habría rebanado su lindo cuello.

—Y te faltó poco —Cana soltó una potente carcajada al recordar a esa encolerizada Erza avanzando por todo Fairy Tail hasta llegar de manera tan impetuosa frente al joven peliazul para apuntarle con una daga que hábilmente pasó por debajo de su barbilla.

—Vanidad… orgullo, sinónimos para la mayoría aunque son cosas muy distintas ¡y un defecto muy común! —aportó Levy desde su lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol—. El orgullo tiene que ver con la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos, y la vanidad, con lo que creemos que los demás piensan de nosotros.

—En ese caso, la vanidad de aquel hombre debe de ser del tamaño de Westernshire —Bisca comenzó una nueva ronda de disparos con su mosquete favorito, regalo de su esposo—. Si por él fuera, también sería dueño de la otra mitad. Pero, apuesto que ni sus extensas posesiones le salvan de ser un indeseado, ¿no es así, Erza?

—Tan indeseado como un abominable puede llegar a ser, y no necesito recordarte lo que le sucede a esas criaturas cuando nos las encontramos en la carretera.

Por primera vez en todo el día se vio una genuina sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la líder de las hadas. Había llegado el momento de dejar atrás todos aquellos amargos incidentes y dar paso a temas mucho más alegres y divertidos, la mayoría generados a raíz de los chismes que el pequeño exceed de Fairy Hills se encargaba de difundir por todo Magnolia, lo que dio lugar a una pregunta poco común.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Happy?

—oOo—

Algunos días después, durante el festival Hanami, quedó muy claro cuando se reunieron en el _Parque de la Puerta Sur_ , que Natsu sentía gran admiración por Lucy, tanto o más que el hecho de que ella se estaba enamorando de él, pero se alegraba al pensar que no era probable que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello, o sea, ¿en serio se lo creía? Erza era lo bastante discreta para hacérselo notar, pero llegó un momento en el que tuvo que comentárselo a Bisca.

—Todavía no puede estar segura de hasta qué punto le gusta, ni el porqué.

—Es una situación adorable —suspiró Bisca—. Pero a veces mostrarse tan reservada puede llegar a ser realmente problemático. Si oculta con tanta habilidad su afecto por él, es posible que pierda la oportunidad de cazarlo. Nueve veces de diez conviene que una mujer muestre más afecto del que siente. No cabe duda de que a Natsu le gusta Lucy, pero si ella no le alienta, puede que el asunto no pase de una mutua atracción.

—Lucy le alienta en la medida en que su carácter se lo permite. Recuerda Bisca, que ante todo es una maga de Fairy Tail y luego una mujer.

—En fin, deseo de todo corazón que Lucy tenga éxito, y si se casara mañana con Natsu, creo que tendría tantas probabilidades de ser feliz como si se pasara doce meses _estudiando el carácter del joven_ —la peliverde, por obvias razones, no pudo evitar elevar una sonora carcajada al aire que terminó por contagiar a Erza—. La felicidad en un matrimonio depende totalmente de la suerte y es mejor conocer los menos defectos posibles de la persona con quien pretendes compartir tu vida.

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Bisca. Tú jamás te hubieras comportado así.

—Ten presente, Erza, que fui una maga de Fairy Tail como ustedes. Es verdad que a veces extraño las misiones y la gloria del campo de batalla, pero créeme que no tiene comparación con la felicidad que te produce caminar por el sendero de la vida con _esa_ persona a tu lado.

—El matrimonio no fue hecho para mí, ¡jamás cambiaré mi espada por una sortija!

—Lo harías por el hombre indicado.

Titania esbozó una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho: —El indicado no me lo pediría.

Ocupada como estaba en observar las atenciones de Natsu hacia Lucy, Erza estaba lejos de sospechar que ella misma era objeto de _cierto_ interés a los ojos del amigo de Natsu. Al principio, Jellal pensaba que Erza apenas era físicamente agraciada; durante el baile de Fairy Tail Hall la había mirado sin admiración; y cuando volvieron a encontrarse, la había observado sólo para criticarla. Pero tan pronto como Jellal llegó a la conclusión que Erza era _pasablemente atractiva_ , empezó a pensar que su rostro mostraba una expresión de inusitado valor e inteligencia debido a la hermosa expresión de sus ojos oscuros y a su insólita destreza con la espada. Ese descubrimiento fue seguido de otros más que comenzaron a mortificarlo. Aunque Jellal había detectado más de un fallo en la simetría de los rasgos de Erza, no podía por menos de reconocer que tenía un cuerpo esbelto y agraciado, con unos brazos sorprendentemente musculosos, aunque ello no mermaba un ápice su feminidad.

Entonces, sintió deseos de conocerla un poco más, consciente que no se le podía acercar sin que ella no tuviera un hacha de por medio, por lo que empezó a prestar atención a la conversación que Erza mantenía con los demás. La chica se dio cuenta de ello. Ocurrió durante el festival Hanami en el que los magos de Fairy Tail daban una de sus típicas fiestas.

—¿Qué pretende ese hombre al escuchar mi conversación con Yajima-san? —preguntó Erza a Bisca sin ocultar su molestia.

—Es una pregunta que sólo él puede responder…

—Pues si vuelve a hacerlo, le diré que me he percatado de su maniobra. Aún no le he perdonado por lo que dijo, y es posible que coloque su cabeza sobre la repisa de mi chimenea.

—No lo dudo —la peliverde dejó escapar una risita.

Al poco rato, Jellal se acercó a ellas. Erza se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa cínica y le preguntó: —¿No cree, Jellal, que hace unos momentos me expresé muy acertadamente al insistirle a Yajima-san que nos invitara a la prueba del nuevo cañón Etherion?

—Lo hizo con gran energía, señorita, pero las pruebas de armas mágicas son un tema que siempre infunde energía en las magas.

—Depende de con quién lo compartimos, Jellal —respondió la chica sosteniendo la mirada con aire desafiante.

Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y Bisca, quien comenzaba a considerar que estaba de más allí se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, abriremos el Pandemonium, ya sabes lo que te toca, Erza.

—¿Qué? Eres una amiga muy extraña, ¡siempre quieres que desmenuce a esos monstruos delante de todo el mundo! Ya hasta me parece aburrido —refunfuñó la joven maga pelirroja en el instante que un círculo mágico de color negro apareció en el cielo, y de él descendió el castillo con gran dramatismo.

Por alguna razón, ese día, la chica eligió enfrentarse contra los cien monstruos, lo que Jellal interpretó como una exageración y muestra de excesiva arrogancia. Pero la actuación de Erza en el _Pandemonium_ fue excepcional. La joven no se intimidó frente a las criaturas que fueron apareciendo y llenando el oscuro castillo. Los monstruos de tipo "D" y "C" fueron eliminados con la ayuda de la armadura de velocidad, los monstruos de tipo "B" y "A" con la armadura del gigante, y como acto final, el monstruo tipo "S" fue eliminado a mano limpia solo con una katana.

Al terminar, la joven se lamentó porque aquella hazaña le había llevado más tiempo del que había previsto y aunque Erza insistía que se encontraba perfectamente bien, fue llevada a la enfermería del gremio contra su voluntad, pero al poco tiempo se presentó en la fiesta, llena de vendajes, igual que una momia.

Jellal la veía desde un rincón de la habitación.

 _«Fuerte, independiente, sin ningún aprecio por su bienestar personal…»_ estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la presencia del maestro de Fairy Tail, un anciano bajito y bonachón de nombre Makarov Dreyar junto a él, hasta que éste dijo: —¡Qué bonito es ver a los jóvenes realizando actividades tan refinadas y agradables como lo es el baile, señorito Marvell!

—Ciertamente maestro, y tiene la ventaja de estar de moda entre las clases menos refinadas del mundo —respondió el peliazul, observando a Vijeeter Ecor, el bailarín por excelencia de Fairy Tail, interpretando un animado baile—. Cualquier salvaje puede bailar. Ahora sabemos que los abominables pueden hacerlo medianamente bien.

Makarov se limitó a sonreír sin saber cómo departir con un joven tan maleducado y sintió un gran alivio al ver que Erza pasaba por allí.

—Erza, ¿cómo es que no bailas? Jellal, permítame que le presente a esta señorita para que sea su pareja. Estoy seguro de que no se negará a bailar con una joven tan hermosa —Makarov tomó la mano de la señorita Scarlet y se la ofreció al joven Marvell, quién, aunque algo sorprendido, la tomó sin vacilar.

Pero Erza la retiró enseguida y respondió a Makarov con cierta indignación: —No tengo la menor intención de bailar, maestro. Le ruego que no suponga que me he acercado a ustedes en busca de pareja.

Jellal le pidió, con expresión seria y educada, que le ofreciera su mano para bailar, ¡pero fue inútil! Erza estaba decidida. Le miró con arrogancia, aquella misma arrogancia con la que le había visto la noche del baile, y dio media vuelta. Su resistencia no había influido de forma negativa en Jellal, quien pensaba en Erza con cierta complacencia cuando se le acercó la mayor de las señoritas Strauss.

—Ara… ara… creo adivinar en que estás pensando.

—¿Estas segura? —Jellal respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, arqueando un poco su labio inferior, ¿intentaba sonreír?

La chica demonio sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—¡Daría cualquier cosa por escuchar a tus ojos! No los has despegado de ella, es como si buscaras los suyos, unos ojos hermosos e inteligentes en el rostro de una mujer fuerte.

—Scarlet —escapó de sus labios involuntariamente.

—La señorita Erza Scarlet —repitió Mirajane ampliando su sonrisa—. Defensora de Fairy Hills, heroína de Fairyshire. No me asombra ¡no pudiste escoger a alguien mejor! con la destreza que ambos poseen en la magia y el manejo de la espada conseguirán eliminar a un sinfín de abominables…

Jellal escuchaba a la albina sin ánimo por responder. En algún momento se desconectó del mundo real, algo que ocurría con frecuencia últimamente. Aquello no podía ser pasado por alto, no por Mirajane quien al conocerlo un poquito mejor, vio por conveniente dejar al joven solo con sus pensamientos. Pero lo que nadie sabía —ni siquiera ella— era el motivo que se ocultaba detrás de su frío trato hacia los demás. Hasta hacía poco, Jellal había sido la viva imagen de la simpatía; un joven de temperamento alegre y extremada amabilidad. Pero una traición sobre la que se negaba a hablar había alterado su carácter para siempre.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Hawk Nelson - Somebody Else_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _¡Porque del orgullo al amor, hay un solo paso!_**

 ** _Como ya se habrá dado cuenta, la historia pretende ser fiel al libro o los libros o la serie o las películas, aunque eso no impide ponerle sabor Hatobamu al asunto ;)_**

 ** _Este capítulo se encuentra disponible en audio mp3, solo debes de visitar la página de facebook_**

 ** _—Tales from FanFiction—_**

 ** _Buscar el álbum_**

 ** _ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS_**

 ** _Cap. 3 —Orgullo y fascinación_**

 ** _Y hacer pinch en enlace correspondiente_**

 ** _La descarga es completamente gratuita y puedes compartirlo con quien tú quieras ;)_**

 ** _A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	5. Nappiefield Park

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Un fanfic de Fairy Tail 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspirado en el omake de Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail de los muertos_ y la novela homónima de Seth Grahame-Smith, _Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Orgullo y prejuicio_ )

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o4o—

—NAPPIEFIELD PARK—

:-:-:-:

POCO DESPUES DE la llegada de dos nuevos regimientos de la Armada Real a Magnolia, la situación en Fairyshire finalmente comenzaba a mejorar. Como prueba de esto, aquella mañana transcurrió libre de incidentes y Jellal había decidido salir a pasear al bosque. Sentado a la orilla de una pacífica y reconfortante laguna rodeada de una espesa arboleda se dispuso a leer una extraña carta que había recibido algunos días atrás.

 _Hermano querido_

 _Saber que aunque por más comprometido te encuentres en liberar a Fiore de los olfateados estás pendiente de mí, **preocupa** me llena de alegría. No puedo negar que te extraño mucho y deseo de todo corazón verte en casa otra vez, no obstante, esta plaga es bastante peligrosa, y por ello te pido que tengas mucho cuidado **porque si pierdes tu concentración por estar todo el tiempo pensando en cómo se encuentra Wendy, terminarás con cara de…**_

 _Así mismo, agradezco que hayas accedido a la petición de Porlyrusica-san de retirarme la guardia extra **pues yo no recuerdo que eso haya sido precisamente una petición** ella cree que esta vez exageraste, pero solo un poquito, y Charle no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso **con lo de que exageraste, porque si, exageraste**_

 _Ahora que cuento con la compañía de mis queridas amigas, sus constantes consejos y apoyo, estoy más que animada a desarrollarme en la magia Slayer del cielo, y te aseguro hermano, que el día que nos volvamos a ver, no reconocerás a la niña llorona que dejaste en Heavenly **de hecho, ya está más que lista para acompañarte a East Fiore** sí, pero eso lo discutiremos a tu regreso **si es que regresas…**_

 ** _¡Charle! mira lo que me haces escribir_**

 _Espero que cuando recibas esta carta te encuentres sano y salvo junto con Natsu-san y los demás. Todavía no me has contado de Fairy Tail, ¿cómo es aquel gremio?_

 _Con cariño, Wendy, **con algo de ayuda de Charle**_

Jellal tenía una diminuta sonrisa al término de su lectura, había imaginado toda la historia detrás del papel y la tinta; la pequeña peliazul sentada en su escritorio, forcejeando la pluma con la joven exceed, arrugando y manchando la carta, todo bajo la celosa vigilancia de la huraña y antipática anciana de cabello rosa.

El peliazul se recostó sobre la hierba utilizando los brazos como almohada. En breve se levantaría la cuarentena en Fairyshire lo que significaba que se acercaba el tan esperado reencuentro, junto con la promesa de grandes cambios para los Marvell de Westernshire. Si ya había considerado que Wendy le acompañase al campamento del norte, su carta, adicionada a los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas facilitó aquella decisión.

Desde su imprevista llegada a la comarca para dirigir la campaña de Oshibana, de no ser por el arribo a Eastwood, habría dedicado todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en buscar y destruir los focos de propagación de la plaga abominable en la línea fronteriza con el Valle Web. En su lugar, le habían asignado otras actividades más _propias_ de su rango y posición, como leer y redactar informes que luego enviaba a los altos mandos del ejército real o en su defecto, a los líderes del consejo mágico. Aquel estado pasivo no era propio de él ¡nunca más! Pero fue durante esa temporada que Jellal pudo estrechar su relación con la pequeña peliazul a través de la escasa comunicación por lacrima a la que accedía cada vez que tenía la obligación de visitar el pueblo, y las extensas cartas que enviaba hasta Heavenly, en donde contaba acerca de su estadía en Nappiefield Park, describiendo los diversos paisajes en el bosque del este o Magnolia Town, relatando sus impresiones acerca del reciente festival Hanami con el árbol arcoíris, la alegría de los aldeanos o aquellos espectaculares atardeceres a orillas del tranquilo lago Sciliore, con esos vivos colores amarillos, naranjas y rojos.

 _«Rojo… rojo escarlata… Scarlet…»_

El sonido de pasos que se acercaban alertaron al joven, quien rápidamente se levantó y se puso en guardia.

—¡Aquí estás!

—¿M-Mira?

—Te estuve buscando por todas partes.

—Adivino, seguramente es otra de esas reuniones en Magnolia.

—Más o menos, cena con los Rainjishuu, los chicos planean asistir y…

—Quieres que vaya de niñero.

—No te estoy pidiendo demasiado, solo que vigiles que Natsu no vaya a provocar al sujeto equivocado. Lo dejaría en manos de Elfman pero ya sabes que es propenso a seguir a Natsu en sus locuras. Además —la chica declaró después de soltar un suspirito—, creo que mi pequeño hermano fue flechado por la señorita Evergreen.

Jellal hizo una mueca. Que la albina tuviese esa increíble capacidad de armar en su amplia imaginación todo un drama amoroso, que por ley terminaba en una boda de ensueño y treinta bebés (a partir de una relación de trabajo o amistad, de acuerdo, eso se entiende, pero cuando se trataba de dos individuos cuya relación es literalmente inexistente) era el colmo de los más altos colmos.

—Lissana está algo triste porque la casa va a quedar vacía —la albina continuó con su bien elaborado discurso a sus anchas—, aunque por otro lado, aprovechando la ausencia de los hombres, podemos pasar una agradable velada solo para chicas. Hmmm… quizá invitemos a las hadas de Fairy Hills —sonrió la mujer de cabello blanco, algo que simplemente a él no le gustaba.

Primero, en ningún momento había accedido a participar de la dichosa reunión de esa noche, pero la albina ya lo daba por hecho. Segundo, si conocía a Mirajane y ¡vaya que la conocía! sabía perfectamente la perversa intención guardada detrás de toda aquella perorata, por lo que no dudó en sugerir sagazmente: —Entonces, tendrás que escribir una nota a Fairy Hills invitando a las hadas.

—Ya lo hice —la inmediata respuesta de la albina reveló su propósito y Jellal temía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar migraña—. Es más, aproveché la visita de Happy a Nappiefield esta mañana para enviar mi recado, a esta hora ya debe estar llegando a Fairy Hills, estoy segura que obtendré una respuesta favorable —la maga de Take Over volvió a sonreír, mientras el peliazul escuchaba atónito, estaba seguro que Mira había puesto en marcha alguna especie de plan, bueno o malo, su desvergonzada sonrisa se lo estaba gritando.

Aquello lo molestaba, no tanto como el hecho de saber que en alguna medida, ahora, el entrometido exceed de Fairy Hills formaba parte de lo que sea que la chica hubiese maquinado, como llegaría a enterarse tiempo después, en pro de Natsu.

—oOo—

Happy, el alegre exceed de la colina de las hadas, se había convertido en otro habitante de Nappiefield Park ya que se lo podía encontrar frecuentemente en la propiedad, compartiendo los chismes del momento con los jóvenes magos. Mirajane Strauss consideraba al pequeño neko volador un valioso aliado a la hora de establecer buenas relaciones con Fairy Hills, relaciones que incluían un muy posible y esperado enamoramiento y romance entre su amigo de cabello rosa y la guardiana de las llaves del zodiaco, que por la distancia entre Nappiefield y la Colina de las hadas, veía en peligro de estancamiento. A pesar que Natsu solía ir al pueblo tres o cuatro veces cada semana, y departía alegremente con la joven hada, la chica demonio comprendió que unas cuantas horas al día no eran suficientes para _echarles el lazo_ , por lo que un acercamiento entre la princesa del cielo y el cazadragones era pertinente, urgente y necesario, antes que _…_

En esos momentos las residentes de Fairy Hills estaban eufóricas por la noticia de que dentro de poco se levantaría la cuarentena en Fairyshire. Las visitas de Happy a Nappiefield proporcionaban a las hadas noticias de primera mano acerca de las novedades de los campos de batalla en Oshibana donde se libraba un combate feroz, la susceptibilidad ante un posible nuevo brote de la plaga abominable en Crocus, la llegada de los nuevos regimientos a Magnolia, y por consecuencia, dentro de algunas semanas, Fairyshire volvería a sus actividades normales.

—Abuela —declaró Erza aquella tarde cuando se hallaban reunidas en el estudio—, luego que se levante la cuarentena, finalmente podremos salir a hacer misiones con mayor remuneración.

La anciana hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero la oportuna aparición de Happy con el recado de Nappiefield impidió su contestación.

—Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

—Es de la señorita Strauss —respondió Happy emocionado, tras lo cual leyó la nota en voz alta.

 _Queridísimas hadas_

 _Si nos hicieran el favor de venir a nuestra fiesta de té en Nappiefield Park, tan pronto reciban este mensaje, ya que esta tarde la casa será toda mía y de Lissana, podremos ponernos al día con las novedades del avance de las tropas en el norte. No es necesario que traigan nada, siempre y cuando la carretera esté libre de la amenaza de los abominables, su sola presencia será más que bienvenida_

 _Atentamente, Mirajane Strauss_

—Qué mala suerte que justo hoy las chicas estén fuera —comentó la vieja Hilda al llevarse el peor chasco de su vida.

—Juvia no podrá asistir, Juvia debe partir para una misión esta misma tarde —se excusó la joven maga de agua.

Erza, por razones que conocemos de sobra, respondió a la invitación con una negativa, alegando que la casa no debía quedar sin protección.

—Yo sí quiero ir, abuela —Lucy se animó a pedir permiso, sin ocultar su preocupación ante una posible negativa.

Sola y dados los problemas con que podía encontrarse camino de Nappiefield, era improbable que la abuela la dejara marchar. Para su sorpresa, la anciana Hilda, gustosa accedió al deseo del hada celeste.

—¿Puedo ir al gremio y pedir a Reedus que me dibuje un carruaje? —entusiasta preguntó.

—No querida, mejor que dibuje un caballo, pues Juvia indica que va a llover ¡o mejor aún! ese gato hablador puede llevarte.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el neko apuntándose a sí mismo, mientras aparecía un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

—Así es, y si llueve, ambos se quedarán a pasar la noche en Nappiefield.

—¿Qué clase de estratagema descabellada es esa, abuela? —reclamó Erza cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. No va a funcionar, a menos que estés segura de que no se ofrezcan a traerlos de regreso.

—Preferiría un carruaje —insistió Lucy, evidentemente aterrada por la idea de que Happy la lleve volando mientras que en un rincón de la habitación, el pequeño gato se encontraba balbuceando lo pesada que era la chica, por qué debía hacer semejante sacrificio y cosas parecidas.

—Querida, no puedes pedir a Reedus dibuje un carruaje, que de seguro se va a maltratar con la lluvia. El óleo mágico no es para nada barato y además, es difícil de conseguir con todo este asunto de la cuarentena —explicó la astuta anciana, de modo que Lucy no tuvo más remedio que partir con Happy.

La vieja Hilda acompañó la rubia y al exceed hasta la entrada de Fairy Hills con numerosos pronósticos de mal tiempo, proporcionados por una muy melancólica Juvia. En efecto, a los pocos minutos de su partida empezó a llover a cántaros, y la escasez de olores en el ambiente dio paso a un sinfín de criaturas abominables.

Las hadas se mostraron preocupadas, pero la vieja matrona literalmente saltaba de la dicha. La lluvia no cesó en toda la tarde, por lo que era imposible que Lucy y Happy regresaran a casa.

—¡Qué afortunada niña mía! —exclamó la vieja en más de una ocasión—. Ahora tendrá que pasar la noche en Nappiefield de acuerdo al plan.

—Si continúas hablando de esa manera cualquiera supondrá que tienes aliados en Eastwood —Cana solía comentar con una sonrisa.

—¿Es correcto que te atribuyas la tormenta de esta tarde, abuela? —preguntó Levy haciendo evidente su preocupación por Lucy.

—No —Cana soltó una carcajada en el instante que un trueno hizo temblar los cristales de las ventanas—. A menos que lo haya visto en su bola de cristal de cabello azul, ¿no es así vieja bruja? —la castaña seguía en plan de burla, pero no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que el hada de los naipes comprendió lo acertado de la estrategia de su matrona.

Las residentes de Fairy Hills apenas se habían levantado de la cama cuando se presentó Horologium con el siguiente mensaje:

 _Esta mañana me siento indispuesta —cofcof—,_ ella dijo, _a medio camino Happy me tachó de gorda y luego forcejeamos en el aire —estornudo, pausa, estornudo—, después tuvimos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia; para desgracia nuestra, nos encontramos con un grupo de abominables para nada amigable —pausa, sonó su nariz—, mis afligidos anfitriones se niegan rotundamente a permitirme regresar hasta que esté mejor —cofcof, estornudo—, no se preocupen por mí, salvo el dolor de cabeza y unas cuantas contusiones, estaré bien,_ dijo ella, _¡Aye sir!_ terminó el.

—Bien, vieja bruja —observó Cana después de que el reloj parlante regresara al mundo de los espíritus celestiales—, si Lucy se muere o lo que es peor, termina luciendo ese apuesto rostro abominable, será un consuelo saber que ha sido buscando conquistar a Natsu, ¡felicidades! ahora solo te quedan cuatro hadas.

—No temo que Lucy se muera. Las magas como ella no se mueren por minucias —respondió la menuda anciana moviendo la mano, restando importancia al asunto—. Estoy segura de que será bien atendida, de lo contrario…

Pero Erza, que estaba muy preocupada por Lucy, decidió ir a verla. No necesitaba carruajes, ni animales pintados, si creía que la rubia estaba en peligro, aunque tuviera que llegar caminando ¡lo haría! Sin perder el tiempo, la joven pelirroja comunicó a la matrona su intención de ir a Nappiefield.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre una idea tan absurda sabiendo que la carretera estará cubierta de lodo y plagada de esos monstruos? —replicó la anciana con terror—. ¡Cuando te presentes allí, suponiendo que llegues con vida, estarás hecha una pena!

—Olvidas que soy una maga de Fairy Tail, el gremio número uno de Fiore y quizá de todo Earth Land, abuela. No tienes de que preocuparte —la muchacha respondió con arrogancia—. Regresaré a la hora de cenar.

La abuela se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca, pero no intentó detenerla, porque al fin y al cabo las hadas hacían lo que bien les parecía.

—Erza, Laki y yo te acompañaremos hasta Magnolia —propuso Levy. Titania aceptó la propuesta y las jóvenes partieron juntas—. Si nos apresuramos —comentó la peliazul mientras avanzaban por la carretera con cautela—, quizá encontremos a Juvia en el gremio, imagino que ya regresó de su misión.

Al llegar a Magnolia las hadas se dividieron, Levy y Laki se quedaron en Fairy Tail para esperar a Juvia y Erza continuó sola, atravesando un prado tras otro a paso rápido, saltando cercas y charcos. Durante esa frenética actividad, se le desató el cordón de una de las botas. Como no quería ofrecer un aspecto desaliñado al llegar a Nappiefield, se arrodilló para atárselo.

De pronto oyó un terrible chillido, y una corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrer su espalda. Erza comprendió en el acto de qué se trataba, y se apresuró a reequipar su espada de la rueda celestial. Al volverse, empuñando el arma, se topó con los siniestros rostros de tres abominables, que tenían los brazos extendidos y la boca abierta.

El que estaba más cerca daba la impresión de haber sido olfateado recientemente, pues su rostro tenía estrellitas brillando a su alrededor. El monstruo avanzó hacia Erza a una velocidad pasmosa, y cuando se hallaba a medio metro de distancia, la maga de reequip le clavó la espada en el pecho y tiró de ella hacia arriba. La hoja atravesó el cuello y la cara del abominable y salió por la parte superior del cráneo. La criatura cayó inmóvil al suelo.

El segundo abominable era una dama, que llevaba algo más de tiempo como ichiya —no me pregunten como lo sé, simplemente no lo sé— la desafortunada echó a correr hacia Erza, agitando torpemente en el aire sus dedos como garras. La pelirroja rápidamente reequipó la armadura de velocidad, y asestó una potente patada al monstruo en la cabeza, que estalló en mil pedazos. La abominable cayó también al suelo, y no volvió a levantarse.

El tercer monstruo era extraordinariamente alto, y tal como se vio en el omake, conservaba una gran fuerza y agilidad. Erza aún no había recobrado el equilibrio después de la patada que había asestado a la abominable, cuando aquel monstruo la agarró del brazo y la obligó a soltar su espada. Erza se libró del abominable antes de que le rozara la piel con su húmeda nariz y reequipando la armadura de alas negras, retrocedió un par de metros. El monstruo avanzó dando grandes zancadas, y Erza le propinó un contundente golpe doble con sus espadas a la altura de los muslos. Las piernas del abominable se desprendieron y terminó desplomándose en el suelo. Titania reequipó una enorme y aserrada espada negra, con la cual decapitó al último de sus adversarios, tomando la cabeza por el pelo y emitiendo un temible grito de guerra que se oyó en todo Eastwood.

De los alrededores, comenzaron a salir las grotescas criaturas, atraídos por el rugido de la pelirroja. Dado el tiempo que le llevaría eliminarlos a todos, Erza decidió que lo mejor sería continuar con su camino a Nappifield lo antes posible. Avanzaba por la carretera decapitando a cualquier abominable que osara interponerse en su camino. Densas nubes sombrías se amontonaban en el cielo, cuando la líder de las _fairies_ por fin divisó la casa, a la que llegó sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban, con las botas enlodadas y el rostro encendido debido al esfuerzo.

Uno de los criados la condujo al recibidor, donde se hallaban reunidos todos menos Lucy. Su presencia causó una gran sorpresa. A las señoritas Strauss les pareció increíble que hubiese recorrido toda esa distancia por uno de los caminos más peligrosos de Fairyshire y con ese mal clima. Erza estaba convencida, se había ganado su desprecio. Lejos de ello, las damas la recibieron cortésmente, Natsu la acogió con buen humor y amabilidad; Jellal, quien experimentaba al mismo tiempo admiración por la luminosidad que el esfuerzo había conferido al cutis de Erza, y la duda de que la ocasión justificara que ésta se hubiera arriesgado a venir sola, apenas despegó los labios; y Elfman, en su sabiduría, atinó a decir una sola palabra: «hombre»

Las preguntas que Erza hizo acerca de Lucy recibieron unas respuestas para nada favorables. La rubia había dormido mal, y aunque se había levantado, tenía mucha fiebre y no estaba en condiciones de salir de su habitación. Erza fue a verla de inmediato, preocupada de que el hada celeste hubiera contraído la extraña plaga.

Después del desayuno, las hadas se reunieron con sus anfitriones. Erza empezó a sentir gran simpatía por ellos, al observar el afecto y la solicitud que demostraban hacia Lucy. Al poco rato llegó Happy con el médico, quien tras examinar a la maga dijo, para alivio de todos, que no corría riesgo de convertirse en uno de los abominables, sino que padecía un fuerte catarro, sin duda debido a haber peleado contra los ichiyas bajo la lluvia.

Cuando el reloj dio las tres, Erza decidió que había llegado el momento de marcharse. Pero Mirajane, al ver como Lucy se mostró preocupada al despedirse de Titania, prácticamente había obligado a Erza a permanecer en Nappiefield de momento. La pelirroja accedió aunque con cierto recelo, comprendiendo que la joven albina era una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a obtener siempre aquello que deseaba, por lo que era menester ser cautelosa con ella. La señorita Strauss envió una paloma mensajera a Fairy Hills para informar a las hadas que Erza y Lucy junto con Happy iban a quedarse en Nappiefield Park… « _El tiempo que sea necesario…_ » se dijo a sí misma la albina, esbozando una sonrisa inocente que ocultaba un objetivo demoniaco.

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

Los días pasaron y la salud de Lucy mejoraba lentamente. Aunque Mirajane repetía una y otra vez que lamentaba mucho que la señorita Heartfilia haya caído enferma debido a un _capricho suyo,_ su actuación no engañaba a nadie. Lo que sea que estuviera pretendiendo al mantener a las dos hadas en Nappiefield Park, lejos de disgustar a Natsu, le agradaba, ya que su preocupación por la rubia era genuina, y la atención que le dedicaba era muy grata. Adoraba estar en compañía de Lucy, aunque solo pudiera verla por unos cuantos minutos al día.

El clima sombrío había sido propicio para la reaparición de las hordas abominables, que atacaban a los incautos alrededor de las granjas y villas camino a Onibus. La presencia de los jóvenes magos era requerida, y él no dudó en acudir al llamado junto con Jellal, pero justo en el fragor de la batalla el peliazul lo había notado distraído y distante, en más de una ocasión ¡en peligro de ser olfateado! Jellal tenía muchas razones para comenzar a preocuparse por el extraño comportamiento del pelirosa.

—Natsu, se puede saber ¿qué es lo que te mantiene tan distraído? —el joven peliazul le preguntó algo molesto luego de decapitar un abominable que estuvo a punto de olfatear al Dragon Slayer.

—No entiendo que es lo que… ¡solo estoy cansado es todo! ayer regresamos a Nappiefield pasada la medianoche y esta mañana salimos antes del alba —se quejó el pelirosa en su defensa.

—Entonces, creo que lo mejor será que regresemos, el área está segura, al menos por ahora.

De manera inmediata el semblante de Natsu, que evidentemente estaba cansado ¿o afligido? fue reemplazado por su sonrisa de siempre. El regreso hacia Nappiefield Park, aparte del ya acostumbrado mareo que el pelirosa solía padecer, no supuso ninguna novedad. Jellal no alcanzaba a comprender como es que si Natsu no podía soportar el extraño efecto de su magia de cazadragones, ese día se había animado a montar un carruaje y ¡de buena gana!

« _Pobre, apuesto que en estos momentos me odia por no haber permitido venir a Wendy…_ » se decía así mismo con una ligera sonrisa mientras avanzaban por la carretera hasta que finalmente se asomó en su cabeza un pensamiento caprichoso, algo que no quería y al mismo tiempo quería pensar, en lo terriblemente incómodo que sería tener que llegar a Eastwood y cruzar la mirada con cierto par de ojos marrones y no solo eran esos ojos bonitos, era ese aire gallardo y temerario, ese modo de caminar, ese tono en su voz, su forma de expresarse ¡todo en ella era fascinante! cualquier demostración de orgullo, descaro e insolencia en su momento, carecía de todo tipo de censura a lado del extraordinario valor de esa chica.

—Jamás he visto a una joven tan diestra a la hora de luchar… « _No, no_ _solo es su cualidad de guerrera sino también su incondicionalidad… nunca olvidaré su magnífico aspecto de esa mañana, ¿Qué necesidad tenía de recorrer a pie toda esa distancia hundida en el lodo, con tantos peligros y la amenaza abominable, simplemente porque su hermana estaba resfriada? ¿Por qué se comporta así?_ »

Aunque los últimos días se había esforzado en permanecer ausente de la casa el mayor tiempo posible, el joven mago presentía el peligro de darle importancia a este pensamiento, que de continuo se asomaba en su cabeza al final de la jornada. Si no tenía cuidado, corría el riesgo de…

Jellal sacudió la cabeza y agradeció el momento en el que llegaron a la casa. Natsu salió del carruaje a rastras, pero en cuanto tocó tierra milagrosamente se recompuso y de inmediato preguntó por Lucy. Fue ahí cuando el peliazul se dio cuenta de la razón del extraño comportamiento de su amigo, su desconcentración durante la batalla y por supuesto, su deseo por regresar a Nappiefield, a tal punto de no importarle haberse subido a un carruaje.

Los pensamientos del peliazul fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Titania: —Acabo de dejarla, todavía no está dormida —explicó la joven.

—¿Puedo ir a saludarla? —preguntó el pelirosa rascándose la cabeza con torpeza—. Esta mañana salimos muy temprano y no pude despedirme.

La líder de las hadas asintió con la cabeza dando su consentimiento, le gustaba la idea que Lucy tuviera un poco de compañía _poco ortodoxa_ después del pesado y tedioso día que tuvo, postrada en cama sin nada que hacer.

—¿Sigue despierta? —Jellal interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

—No pasan de las nueve —ella respondió mientras veía a Natsu dirigirse alegremente hacia la habitación del hada celestial—. La verdad, todavía es temprano y de todas formas no podría dormir aunque me lo propusiera, sabiendo que otros están allá afuera peleando contra las hordas corriendo el riesgo de ser olfateados, mientras que yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada. Es esa típica preocupación por los que te importan tus hermanas, tu gremio, tu familia. Puede pensar lo que quiera de mí, eso no me ofende.

—Jamás haría eso, yo también tengo a mi hermana y me preocupo mucho por ella —Jellal sonrió al recordar la última carta de Wendy—. Señorita Erza, le recomiendo que se concentre en cuidar a su hermana que convalece, veo muy lejos el día que Fiore sea liberado de esta plaga abominable, hasta entonces, estoy seguro que usted y _todas_ sus hermanas continuarán asediando los caminos atestados de abominables —fue el turno de Erza para sonreír. A Jellal le complació ver aquello hasta que dentro de sí se encendió una alarma—. Me retiro —dijo de pronto y se marchó dejando a Erza bastante perpleja.

Mientras ella lo veía alejarse preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido ese momento, escuchó una vocecita a sus espaldas.

—Le guuuuustas…

—Deja de decir tonterías si no quieres acompañar a Lucy en la cama —susurró la joven algo molesta y se retiró.

A medio camino de su habitación, Jellal pensaba en algo, no sabía que era, pero no podía permitir que se notara, y claro, en eso él era muy malo. No tenía experiencia alguna en esas cosas del corazón, en nada que no tuviera que ver con desbaratar gremios oscuros o aniquilar abominables, todo lo demás le parecía vano y sin sentido. Pero también estaba Richard y todos aquellos sermones acerca del amor, y Ultear que seguía insistiendo con esas ideas acerca de redención, y no quería ni saber qué era lo que pensaba Meredy. Trataba de no pensar en aquel día en que tendría que decirles que había decidido caminar _solo_ en la oscuridad, pero ahora, algo había cambiado que lo hizo reconsiderar, quizá podría hacerlo, quizá podría darse una oportunidad y…

Antes de entrar en su habitación escuchó el sonido de risas proveniente de la recamara del hada rubia.

—Jamás —susurró dando fin a toda aquella ilusión.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Hawk Nelson - Somebody Else_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _En este mundo solo sobreviven los verdaderos… ¡hombres!_**

A mis queridos lectores:

 **lady-werempire**

 **KisaYunna**

 **Ka Uve**

Sus comentarios alegran mi corazón y me animan a ponerle muchas ganas a este fic

 ** _Y como ya se ha hecho costumbre, este capítulo se encuentra disponible en audio mp3, solo debes de visitar la página de facebook_**

 ** _—Tales from FanFiction—_**

 ** _Buscar el álbum_**

 ** _ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS_**

 ** _Cap. 4 —Nappiefield Park_**

 ** _Y hacer pinch en enlace correspondiente_**

 ** _La descarga es completamente gratuita y puedes compartirlo con quien tú quieras ;)_**

 ** _A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	6. Un encuentro fatal

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Es una aberración de la terrible aberración que Seth Grahame-Smith le hizo a mi amada obra, por lo cual no siento remordimiento alguno al parodiar.

A los amantes de Jane Austen, mil disculpas si en alguna medida los llegara a ofender. Esa nunca fue la intención.

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o5o—

—UN ENCUENTRO FATAL—

:-:-:-:

ERZA DIRIGIO PASOS firmes hacia su recámara, se sentía confundida y en cierta manera molesta por los sucesos recientes. Después de azotar la puerta con furia se acercó hasta la cama y reequipó su pijama. Sin poder evitarlo hundió su rostro en una de las almohadas para sofocar un grito de frustración. En aquel momento, lo único que necesitaba era desahogarse.

Aunque el _hada celestial_ se encontraba mejor, todavía necesitaba tiempo para llegar a estar totalmente recuperada y era más que seguro que los de Nappiefield, en concreto, ciertos albina y pelirosa, se opondrían a dejarla marchar. Erza, que ya había dispuesto amarrar a Happy para luego echárselo al hombro y largarse de allí en cuanto Lucy estuviera en condiciones de caminar, todavía tenía dudas, y había debatido fuertemente durante toda la tarde aquella disposición. Pero después de lo que acababa de suceder…

—¿Por qué insiste en comportarse de aquella manera? En un instante puede ser tan cortés y amable, y al otro —masculló la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a retorcer y golpear la almohada con sus puños—, ¡es el más odioso ser humano que puede caminar sobre la faz de la tierra!

Para cuando Titania terminó de asesinar la pobrecita e inocente almohada, se encontraba tan cansada que dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama quedó inmóvil. Mucho más calmada, empezó a temer lo que diría la abuela —si de alguna manera llegara a enterarse que estuvo haciendo un berrinche como ese— seguramente le restregaría muchas cosas a la cara.

En su afán por conciliar algo de sueño, la pelirroja comenzó a recordar.

:-:-:-:

Aquel día había transcurrido de la misma forma que el día anterior, las hermanas Strauss estuvieron por la mañana, unos minutos, al lado de la enferma, y luego partieron para reforzar el avance de un batallón en la carretera de Magnolia. Durante la tarde, Erza salió a caminar aprovechando que el clima que gobernaba era agradable y que Lucy se había quedado dormida. No que le gustaran los paseos al aire libre, pero ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con los abominables durante aquella actividad, bien valdría la pena el esfuerzo. Pese a su decepción al no encontrar ningún olfateado —lo que realmente le hubiese caído de maravilla— Titania había encontrado el paseo revitalizante y vigorizante.

—Ara… señorita Erza, que bueno que la he encontrado.

—¡Mira! no esperaba que regresaran tan pronto.

—Ni yo, el nuevo regimiento está cumpliendo con su deber mejor de lo anticipado. Espero que no te importe si compartimos este paseo.

—Para nada, por mí no hay problema.

Luego de unos breves minutos de silencio la albina preguntó: —¿Cómo le ha parecido hasta ahora la estancia en Nappiefield?

—No puedo quejarme —respondió Erza con un aire que denotaba sus ganas de salir de aquella casa, y es que ¡ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más!

Natsu, era quizá la única razón por la que Erza se había esforzado en permanecer en Nappiefield por la simpatía que le tenía y porque Lucy parecía ser feliz cuando él se encontraba a su lado.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro y concluyó con diplomacia: —Todos han sido muy amables con Lucy y Happy parece estar tan a gusto que no me sorprendería que termine por adoptarlos.

—Debo manifestar que mi estancia en Fairyshire me ha parecido absolutamente agradable, y mucho más con todos ustedes aquí. La señorita Heartfilia es una buena influencia para Natsu, y Happy no cesa de asombrarme con sus ocurrencias, pero no pude evitar notar que existe _cierta_ tensión entre mi querida amiga y _cierto_ peliazul de peculiar tatuaje.

La pelirroja volviendo su rostro chasqueó la lengua y exclamó: —¡No tengo ningún interés en hablar de eso!

—¡Qué curioso, juro que ya viví esto! —la albina elevó una carcajada al aire y enseguida se dispuso a defender a su amigo—. No quiere ser insufrible, simplemente no puede evitarlo. Todo cambia cuando lo conoces, por ejemplo, sus facciones se suavizan cada vez que le toca hablar de su hermana.

—No recuerdo que la haya mencionado, siquiera que haya abierto la boca —dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos.

—Es natural, Jellal es muy reservado, no a cualquiera le compartiría cosas tan intimas y familiares, confieso que es bastante raro, pero tierno cuando eso sucede.

—¿Así como hacerle sonreír?

—Así como hacerle gesticular cualquier emoción o sentimiento además del disgusto, pero… ¿hacerle sonreír? —Mira se llevó la mano a la barbilla en actitud reflexiva—. Aquella sería una hazaña tan grandiosa como _acabar con doscientos abominables de un solo golpe_.

—¡Eso es irreal! —Erza exclamó con una sonrisa—. No es secreto para nadie lo que opino de él, aunque, prefiero no decir nada en pos de evitar malas interpretaciones que den lugar a albergar sentimientos poco cordiales. Pero si llegara el día en que tengamos una conversación, estoy segura que terminaré por abofetearlo.

—¡Y se lo tendría bien merecido! Jellal posee un carácter sosegado e infunde confianza en sus hombres, es un líder indiscutible y a la hora de luchar, lo hace con ahínco y mucho valor. Pero en el ámbito personal, es un completo desastre, ¡pobre! se esfuerza tanto por ocultar sus sentimientos…

—Siempre dudé que tuviera alguno —la pelirroja susurró por lo bajo, pero aun así la albina lo escuchó.

—Eso es porque no quiere… no quiere terminar lastimado o lastimando a alguien más, la verdad, eso todavía no he podido descifrarlo. Erza, cuando alguno deja marca en su vida, esos sentimientos de los que dudas no se borran con facilidad, ya había escuchado alguna vez de un incidente en el que se vio involucrado y que hasta el día de hoy no se permite olvidar…

La albina hubiese alargado la conversación, de no ser porque Happy llegó volando para dar aviso que Lucy había despertado y que estaba preguntando por Erza.

:-:-:-:

Titania pasó buena parte de la noche revolviéndose en su cama, ¡todo lo que había sucedido fue culpa suya! ¿por qué se había dejado influenciar de aquella manera por las palabras de Mirajane?

«S _us facciones se suavizan cada vez que le toca hablar de su hermana_ …»

Erza se cubrió el rostro con un brazo. Ella era una mujer de opiniones propias, seguramente si no hubiese estado así de sensible habría sabido que esperar, y por consiguiente, no hubiera reaccionado a aquella provocación de manera tan infantil. Si, aquella era sin duda una provocación de Jellal, del insufrible, altanero e insolente Jellal Marvell, y no tenía por qué pensar lo contrario. Admitía si, que sus cualidades de guerrero y comandante eran inigualables, pero en todo lo demás, era un hombre detestable, y por más hermanas que tuviese, no cambiaba el hecho de que actuaba como si ella fuera indigna y él imposible de alcanzar, pero…

« _Me preocupo mucho por ella_ …»

¡Él estaba sonriendo!

:-:-:-:

La noche pasó lenta y el astro rey retrasó a propósito su salida, pero en cuanto aclaró el día, la joven pelirroja había enviado un mensaje a Fairy Hills por medio de Happy —quien la hizo de mensajero durante todo ese tiempo— en donde expresaba su deseo que las hadas viniesen a visitar a Lucy.

 _Y entonces…_

—¡La señora Connell, la señorita Lockser, la señorita McGarden, la señorita Olietta… y la pequeña señorita Connell! —anunció el heraldo y Erza fue a recibirlas de inmediato.

Las hadas saludaron a Lucy y estuvieron con ella un buen rato, hasta que Happy apareció invitando a las jóvenes a pasar al gran salón, en donde fueron recibidas por Mirajane y un muy entusiasmado Natsu. Aunque lo que Erza quería, era que las chicas le ayuden tomando partido de _su_ drástica medida —una de esas que solo ella podía tomar—las hadas no fueron de gran ayuda.

—Vaya Lu-chan, te ves muy mal —Levy no pudo evitar elevar aquel comentario—, tan mal que sería arriesgado que regresaras con nosotras a casa.

—¿A casa? —exclamó el pelirosa luego de escuchar a la joven peliazul, dejando a un lado su juego de caballito con la pequeña Asuka—. ¡Ni pensarlo! Estoy seguro que Mira también se opondrá a que se vaya.

—No tienen de que preocuparse queridas hadas —la albina repuso con su sonrisa de siempre, mientras se paseaba por todo el salón con una bandeja llena de galletas y pasteles—. A Lucy no le ha de faltar nada mientras esté con nosotros, y ciertamente, encuentro en Erza una excelente compañía.

La pelirroja se dispuso a protestar, aquella respuesta de Mira fue exactamente la que había esperado, pero no la que deseaba escuchar, porque estaba impaciente de regresar a Fairy Hills, pero en aquel preciso instante fueron anunciados Jellal y Lissana, quienes al entrar en la sala saludaron a las visitas cortésmente.

—Y bien, ¿pudiste comunicarte con Wendy? —Natsu abordó al peliazul de manera sorpresiva y con excesiva curiosidad, mientras Happy explicaba a las hadas que los recién llegados habían ido a la ciudad en cumplimiento de una encomienda.

—Lamentablemente no —fue la respuesta del joven mago al pelirosa—. Pero aproveché la oportunidad y le envié una carta.

—¡La _doncella del cielo_ se pondrá muy feliz cuando reciba aquella carta! —exclamó Mirajane que no cesaba de atender a las visitantes con solicitud.

—¡Qué ganas tengo de volver a verla! Si ella estuviera aquí, no tendría que padecer cada vez que me toca subirme a un carruaje —el joven Slayer suspiró con irritación.

Jellal asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia un pequeño estante al otro lado de la habitación. Escogiendo un libro se sentó junto a la ventana y comenzó a leer, lectura que fue interrumpida por las carcajadas de Natsu y los gritos emocionados de Asuka.

—¡Mira onii-chan, mira, desde aquí se puede ver el jardín! —la vaquerita expresaba su admiración por el paisaje a todo pulmón.

—¡Qué dulce es Asuka! ¿Verdad Natsu? ¡Tan juguetona, tan sonriente y tan despierta! Como deben ser las niñas, no importa si el mundo se ha convertido en una versión abominable de sí mismo —Lissana comentaba con el pelirosa—. Por cierto, donde está Elf-niichan, no le he visto desde esta mañana.

—Debe estar con la señorita Evergreen —la mayor de las señoritas Strauss respondió de inmediato—, y si no te das prisa, esa será la historia de amor del mes.

La última declaración —inocente en apariencia— provocó que las mujeres, sin excepción, se atragantaran con el jugo, y mientras que Asuka se preguntaba qué era lo que quiso decir, Jellal hizo oídos sordos y Natsu simplemente tenía la mente en otro lugar.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el té, por petición de Natsu, las jóvenes ofrecieron una ronda de combates de exhibición, justo en el centro de la habitación. Mientras transcurría la actividad, Erza había notado las miradas furtivas que recibía cada vez que Jellal pasaba la página de su libro.

—Tiene que ser una coincidencia —susurró Bisca escondiendo una sonrisa—, quizá solo se quiere convencer de lo _pasablemente atractiva_ que eres.

—¡No me importa! pero tampoco me gusta que me mire, eso me pone nerviosa.

—¿Titania nerviosa? ¡Quién lo diría!

Puede que Mirajane haya escuchado un poco de aquella conversación por lo que, dejando de transmitir sus increíbles planes para la virtual y no consentida boda de su hermano, dirigió a Bisca un comentario que dio pie a controversia: —Las hadas son muy buenas chicas, ¡es una pena que permanezcan solteras!

—No puedo responder a ciencia cierta, y tampoco me consta que alguna de ellas se sienta atraída por algún joven —respondió la madre de Asuka con una sonrisa.

—Pretendientes no les faltan, el problema es que _todas_ ellas tienen la determinación de entregarse solo al amor más profundo, ¡es por eso que yo creo que se van a quedar solteras! —intervino Happy a viva voz, atrayendo la atención de las jóvenes.

—Como sea, yo fui muy afortunada —admitió la peliverde.

—¿Y qué hay de ese joven caballero legionario que parecía interesado en Lu-chan? —preguntó Levy uniéndose a la conversación.

—¿Dan Straight? ¡¿Es una broma?! —exclamó Lucy bastante apenada—. Ese podría enamorarse hasta de su sombra.

—Todavía recuerdo como quedó después de la paliza que Erza le dio cuando el muy ingenuo se atrevió a insinuársele —intervino Happy nuevamente.

Jellal, que terminó dándose por vencido con tanta distracción, levantó la vista y notó en Erza cierta incomodidad por el rumbo que tomaba aquella tertulia.

—La verdad, es que no se encuentra a menudo a alguien tan guapa como Lucy, y es inentendible que hasta ahora no tenga novio, aunque una vez hubo un joven escritor que ella había conocido y que le había pedido viajar por todo Fiore, ¡pero ella no lo hizo! Supongo que buscaba una gran pasión como la de esas novelas y poemas que suele escribir —prosiguió el gato azul llevándose las patitas a la boca.

—¡Happy! —protestó Lucy —recuerda dónde estás y no te comportes de forma tan atolondrada como haces en casa.

—Déjalo Lucy, de esta manera no hace sino solo aumentar tus estándares con respecto al amor —dijo Erza con sarcasmo y añadió—, estándares que son inalcanzables para cualquier joven que intente siquiera pretenderte.

—¿Y cuáles serían sus estándares señorita Erza? me imagino que igualmente inalcanzables —preguntó Jellal cerrando su libro—. ¿De la tierra a la luna quizá?

—Los lobos le aúllan a la luna, y ciertamente, al paso que vamos los abominables dominarán la tierra, por lo que debemos comenzar a hacer planes para vivir allá, pero nadie puede ver al sol de frente y mucho menos poner un pie en él, si lograra llegar al sol y no se quemara, estoy segura que aquel caballero daría en el ancho —le respondió Erza.

—Es… una respuesta demasiado pretenciosa.

—Naturalmente, a una pregunta impertinente.

Todas las hadas se quedaron mudas al ser testigos del principio de una batalla épica.

—¿Qué tal si escuchamos un poco de música? —propuso Mirajane para calmar los ánimos—. Lucy, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría llamar a Lyra para que nos deleite con su arpa?

A pesar de la oposición de Erza, Lucy decidió llamar a la niña del arpa, quien al observar la tensión reinante comenzó a tocar una melodía dulce.

 _._

 _La calma silenciosa de Earth Land y los tranquilos corazones de sus habitantes, fueron sacudidos por una plaga inimaginable, que cayó sin previo aviso sobre los seres humanos obligándolos a defenderse o sucumbir a un destino peor que morir…_

.

A continuación, Lyra tocó una melodía más alegre, y Juvia, quien había permanecido callada toda la tarde levantó sus ojos y comentó: —A propósito, Juvia recuerda que el joven Dragneel hizo la promesa de ofrecer una fiesta en Nappiefield, Juvia cree que sería vergonzoso si no la cumpliera.

—¡Claro que si lo recuerdo! —respondió Natsu emocionado—. No tengo intención de faltar a mi promesa, en cuanto Luce esté bien.

—¡Sí, es mejor esperar a que Lucy esté bien! Para entonces puedo asegurar que el capitán Redfox estará de regreso en Magnolia Town. No tengo la menor duda que nos va a deleitar con su famoso _Shooby Doo Bop_ —añadió la joven mujer peliverde guiñando el ojo a Levy, quien se atragantó con un panecillo.

—Ara… ara…

Los ojos le brillaron a la suspicaz albina.

—Los bailes son reuniones pesadas y pueden llegar a ser insufribles —repuso de inmediato la menor de las señoritas Strauss—. ¿No sería mejor una reunión donde lo principal sea la conversación y no el baile?

—Podría ser Lissana —respondió Mirajane con una sonrisa—, pero entonces sería cualquier cosa menos un baile.

—Y si por la parte de _insufrible_ te refieres a Jellal —se carcajeó Natsu—, por mí, puede acampar en el bosque con los abominables si así lo quiere, pero en cuanto al baile ¡está decidido! y tan pronto como se levante la cuarentena enviaré a Happy con la respectiva invitación para las hadas.

—¡Aye!

A partir de ese momento, los comentarios entre las hadas de Fairy Hills y los magos de Nappiefield Park fueron lo bastante animados, locos y elevados, que casi nadie tomó atención a la conversación privada que se dio en un rincón del salón. Mientras el espíritu de Lyra tocaba el arpa, Jellal se había acercado hasta Erza para decir: —¿No siente el deseo, Erza, de aprovechar esta oportunidad para bailar?

Erza lo miró sin responder y Jellal al verla confundida repitió la pregunta.

—Lo escuché —la joven respondió con ánimo agresivo; pensaba que seguramente aquella invitación se trataba de otra de las provocaciones del peliazul—. Estuve pensando una respuesta poco grosera, porque sé que deseaba que dijera que «sí» quien sabe con qué propósito, por lo que mi respuesta es: «no» antes bailaría con cualquier sujeto, aunque este tuviera la cara de abominable y ahora, ¿qué va a decir?

—No tengo nada que decir, ha sido muy clara —la respuesta de Jellal dejó a Erza sorprendida, pues ella había supuesto que le ofendería.

Muy al contrario, Jellal, nunca había sentido tanta admiración por una joven como por Erza. Era petulante, la chica más irrespetuosa de Fiore y también era bella. Si antes dudaba, ahora estaba convencido que corría el serio riesgo de enamorarse de ella, y que de no ser por su gran habilidad en combate mágico, se exponía a que Erza le superara, pues como ya había concluido —en más de una ocasión— _jamás había conocido a una maga más diestra a la hora de derrotar a los olfateados_. Su comportamiento durante los próximos días debía ser decisivo para confirmársela o quitársela de la cabeza.

 _Sin embargo…_

Lyra se marchó, y los jóvenes comenzaron una segunda ronda de combates. El fenómeno ocurrido entre Titania y el mago santo se repitió. A Erza le era difícil suponer que fuese objeto de admiración para un joven como Jellal, mucho menos después del enfrentamiento verbal que tuvieron, pero le chocaba que éste la mirara porque le inspiraba antipatía. Ella sólo alcanzaba a suponer que él la observaba con insistencia porque tenía algún rasgo defectuoso. Esa suposición no la hirió, pues aquel mago santo le desagradaba hasta el extremo de que su aprobación la tenía sin cuidado.

Por fin, Bisca y las hadas se fueron, y Erza se retiró al instante con Lucy ¡quería estar lejos del peliazul lo más que pudiera! pero Jellal no podía sentirse ofendido, porque entendía que también fue impertinente con la pelirroja y acercarse a ella en ese momento solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que decidió guardar distancia.

Mirajane se había fijado que Jellal veía mucho a Erza últimamente y que había mantenido algunas conversaciones con ella durante esa tarde. Sacarle toda aquella energía al peliazul era digno de loar, razón por la que Erza había llegado a convertirse en heroína de Mira. La señorita Strauss observó o sospechó lo suficiente como para sentirse la madrina de la historia. Se esforzó en repetidas ocasiones en predisponer a Jellal con Erza, refiriéndose al supuesto matrimonio entre ellos y planeando la felicidad de Jellal en esa unión.

—Confío en que los dos serán muy felices —dijo la señorita Strauss al día siguiente mientras hacían un reconocimiento por Eastwood—. Ya me imagino Royal Heavenly con sus doce hijos, arrasando con los pocos abominables que aún quedan. Espero que las niñas salgan igual a su mamá, tan dulces y temerarias, diestras en el manejo de la espada…

—Mira, prefiero por mucho escuchar los gemidos de un centenar de abominables ¡hazme un favor y guárdate tus comentarios! —respondió Jellal fastidiado por las constantes suposiciones de la albina.

En aquel momento se encontraron con Elfman y Erza que regresaban de revisar el perímetro alrededor de la casa. Al verlos, Mira se adelantó risueña, y tomando del brazo a su hermano dejó solos a Erza y Jellal, que caminaron por el sendero bajo un silencio incómodo, sin siquiera mirarse.

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

Con el fin de no prolongar su estancia, aquella misma tarde, y en común acuerdo, Erza y Lucy decidieron manifestar su intención de abandonar Nappiefield y pedir prestado el carruaje de la casa.

—¿C-cuándo? —Natsu preguntó consternado al enterarse que las hadas deseaban partir.

—Mañana mismo —respondió Lucy no muy convencida.

Al mago de fuego no le agradó la noticia, le había parecido muy poca la estancia de Lucy en Nappiefield y deseaba que se quedara un poco más. Trató reiterada e infructuosamente de convencer a las jóvenes de que era una ¿imprudencia? de que Lucy aún no estaba lo bastante restablecida para pelear en caso de un muy posible ataque, pero en el fondo quería que se quedara porque después de Igneel nunca había pasado días más agradables que con la rubia, esto era evidente para todos, y Mirajane estaba más que feliz.

Pero Lucy, deseando ya no ser una carga para los de Nappiefield explicó al joven que no tenia de que preocuparse recordándole la fama de Titania, como la más brava aniquiladora de abominables de Fairyshire.

Por su parte, Jellal acogió la noticia con agrado, pues opinaba que Erza había permanecido demasiado tiempo en Nappiefield. La joven le atraía más de lo que él quería, y Mira, más emocionada que nunca y no dejaba de lanzarles el lazo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, por lo que el joven decidió no mostrar la menor señal de admiración ignorando a la pelirroja el resto de la tarde.

Al día siguiente, llegó el momento de la tan grata despedida —para casi todos— y Natsu, en un acto sin precedentes ayudó a Lucy a subir al carruaje. Erza se despidió de Mirajane y Lissana con el espíritu más aliviado que nunca y mientras ella se dirigía hacia el carruaje, Jellal, de manera sorpresiva, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta que ella subió al carruaje. Al primer contacto el rose de sus manos provocó en ambos una poderosa sensación, como una descarga eléctrica.

Titania regresó la vista hacia el joven peliazul, que envuelto en un haz de luz dorada se perdió tras cruzar el umbral de la casa, ella no pudo evitar de pensar acerca de él, lo mismo que había pensado la noche pasada, pero en el fondo…

 _._

 _Mukushitsuna bokurano sekai wa_

 _Kirameita tokiwo nazotte dekita1_

 _._

El carruaje salió de la propiedad bajo la mirada vigilante de Jellal que no dejaba de preguntarse cómo pudo permitir que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto.

¡Al final habían pasado dos semanas! Dos de las más dolorosas semanas que pudieron haber pasado. En aquel momento, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que aquel solo contacto físico llegaría a significar en sus vidas. El inmenso dolor que llegarían a causarse entre sí.

—oOo—

El cochero detuvo el carruaje.

Erza, que no había dejado de observar el bosque circundante, dispuesta a afrontar la primera señal de peligro, ordenó a Lucy se quedara dentro, pero la joven rubia respondió con una negativa, por lo que Erza no tuvo de otra que…

El tranquilo trayecto a Fairy Hills se vio interrumpido cuando el vehículo quedó atrapado en medio de un enfrentamiento entre miembros del ejército real con un inusual grupo de ichiyas.

Las ocupantes salieron enseguida del carruaje y Lucy tomando en sus manos el _río de estrellas_ se puso a lado del cochero para protegerlo. Erza por su parte, empuñó su espada de la armadura del purgatorio y avanzó por la carretera decapitando a los abominables.

—¡Vengan si se atreven, no tengo la intención de dejar de pie a ninguno! —gritaba la pelirroja fuera de sí, persiguiendo a los olfateados hasta las rocas afiladas de un barranco.

Lucy se preguntaba si la sed de sangre que Titania tenía en ese momento se debía a lo recientemente sucedido en Nappiefield. Pero debía dejar sus sospechas a un lado y concentrarse en la batalla, cuando vio que diez ichiyas se encontraban rodeando el carruaje. Lucy de inmediato echó mano de su mosquete, pues convocar a algún espíritu celestial podría debilitarla, pero Erza, con un potente grito obligó al hada a bajar el arma.

Al ver que Erza permanecía inusualmente inmóvil —incluso temblaba— Lucy observó con horror, que aquel grupo de ichiyas estaba compuesto en su mayoría por niños que daban señales de haber sido recientemente olfateados, sin duda, todos procedentes del orfanato que se encontraba en las afueras de Magnolia, y que presuntamente había caído.

Las sospechas de las hadas fueron confirmadas cuando a lo lejos vieron a Cana corriendo por la pradera en dirección del hogar. Los pequeños monstruos diseminados por ahí, profirieron sus siniestros gruñidos en pos de la castaña; al mismo tiempo, ascendió una columna de humo y fuego procedente del orfanato, y los miembros de un regimiento, comandados por una joven de elegante uniforme blanco —y que portaba una katana negra— poco a poco comenzaron a salir de las arboledas y avanzaron por el campo disparando y decapitando a los niños ichiyas.

Lucy dio un salto del carruaje y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Erza. Las hadas recibieron unos disparos de mosquete a medida que se acercaban a los terrenos del orfanato, pero aun así siguieron adelante. Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron a Cana que de rodillas contemplaba el edificio en llamas, llorando desconsoladamente, ¡ninguno de los pequeños se había salvado! Lucy y Erza guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban los sollozos de la joven castaña, y los chillidos de los ichiyas rodeados por las llamas, y las calculadas ordenes de la comandante del batallón, que dirigió una mirada fría hacia las jóvenes hadas.

El asalto en la carretera fue tan terrible, que Lucy terminó por sufrir una recaída, y aunque Cana aseguraba encontrarse bien, permaneció muda durante todo el camino a Fairy Hills. Cuando las jóvenes llegaron a casa las recibieron con muestras de cariño. Happy, adelantándose al dormitorio, había informado a las hadas de la caída del orfanato y del episodio en la carretera con los abominables y el ejército real, y aunque la vieja Hilda opinaba que habían hecho mal en regresar tan pronto —cuando vio el estado de Lucy— en el fondo estaba muy contenta de ver a sus pequeñas revoltosas sanas y salvas.

Cana se encerró en su habitación, y no volvieron a saber de ella el resto del día, y las demás hadas, con gran pesar, dieron continuidad a sus labores: Levy, como de costumbre, se enfrascó en el estudio de runas antiguas, mientras Laki y Juvia comenzaron a poner al día a Lucy y Erza sobre las últimas noticias. En Magnolia se habían producido muchas novedades, a Evergreen la encontraron en varias ocasiones en compañía del hermano de las señoritas Strauss, la ciudad se había llenado de varios magos y oficiales que llegaron recientemente y corría el rumor de que una joven maga con habilidades increíbles con la espada se hallaba entre ellos. Erza no pudo evitar preguntarse si se trataba de la misma joven con la que se habían topado en la carretera, esa misma tarde.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Paramore - I caught myself_

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

1\. Another Infinity feat. Mayumi Morinaga - Glitter (Ending 11)

:-:-:-:

 ** _En el roce de sus manos… bueno, ya se imaginan lo que sucede después XD_**

 ** _Y por si lo esperaban, ¡sí! este capítulo se encuentra disponible en audio mp3, solo debes de visitar la página de facebook_**

 ** _—Tales from FanFiction—_**

 ** _Buscar el álbum_**

 ** _ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS_**

 ** _Cap. 5 —_** ** _Un encuentro fatal_**

 ** _Y hacer pinch en enlace correspondiente_**

 ** _La descarga es completamente gratuita y puedes compartirlo con quien tú quieras ;)_**

 ** _A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	7. Cuenta regresiva

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Un fanfic de Fairy Tail 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspirado en el omake de Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail de los muertos_ y la novela homónima de Seth Grahame-Smith, _Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Orgullo y prejuicio_ )

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o6o—

—CUENTA REGRESIVA—

:-:-:-:

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE de la partida de las hadas, Jellal y Natsu, en el campamento de Onibus, hablaban sobre todo; el número creciente de abominables —consecuencia directa de la caída de Web Valley— las molestas suposiciones de Mirajane, el anunciado romance del _chico bestia_ , entre otras cosas, hasta que finalmente sacaron a discusión el tema del baile.

—¡¿QUEEE?! —gritó el pelirosa lleno de asombro—. ¿Eso quiere decir que… en serio piensas asistir al baile?

—No veo por qué tanto alboroto —Jellal respondió sin darle mayor importancia al asunto—. Solo es un baile Natsu.

—¿Olvidas que Mira _se_ puso a cargo?

—¡No lo olvido! —el peliazul respondió tranquilizando a su amigo—, y creo firmemente que debo hacer algo ante la enorme posibilidad que aquel acontecimiento termine convirtiéndose en la fiesta de compromiso de Elfman _o la tuya_.

—¿Que dijiste? —preguntó el pelirosa con un inusitado tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Nada.

Jellal volvió el rostro escondiendo una sonrisa del confundido Dragon Slayer, que al recordar la lamentable situación en la que se había metido suspiró resignado.

En ese momento uno de los guardias entró en la tienda de campaña y dejó un mensaje para los jóvenes.

—Bien, ¿de qué se trata? —inquirió Natsu con curiosidad.

Luego de escasos segundos de explorar el documento, Jellal terminó de leer y levantando los ojos del párrafo principal dijo con tono solemne: —Se levanta la cuarentena en Fairyshire.

—¿Cuando?

—Mañana se dará el anuncio.

—Entonces, ¡comenzaré los preparativos para el baile más estupendo que Nappiefield Park haya visto! —exclamó Natsu con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos puntiagudos.

—Lo primero es decidir la fecha —y Jellal, como siempre, se encargó de bajar al pelirosa de su nube.

—Pues, el martes próximo —repuso Natsu de inmediato.

—¿Tan pronto?

—¡Cuanto antes mejor! Mira ya encargó algunas cosas y si todo va bien y Happy nos ayuda con las invitaciones estoy seguro que todo estará listo a tiempo y…

Jellal no decía nada, era imposible ponerle freno al entusiasmo de Natsu. Mientras escuchaba los planes del pelirosa, su vista regresó a la hoja de papel que mantenía arrugada en el escritorio, la noticia que había estado esperando ¡finalmente la tenía en sus manos! en buena hora decidió ser partícipe en el próximo y ambicioso proyecto de Natsu —de Mira en realidad, aunque al pelirosa aquel detalle ya no le importaba, y al parecer, a él tampoco— pues ante la promesa de su pronta salida de Fairyshire debería ser más que capaz de soportar el baile y todo lo que implicaba, incluso…

 _«Tal vez, no sea tan malo.»_

—oOo—

 _Cinco días para el baile…_

—Mis queridos hijos —aprovechando la primera hora de la mañana, el maestro Makarov hizo aquel llamado e informó—. Desde la caída de Web Valley, las autoridades locales pidieron se considere utilizar el _Palacio de Trueno_ como defensa principal del pueblo, hace una semana recibí la solicitud de colocar las lacrimas a lo largo de la carretera, sin embargo, considerando el número creciente de abominables, el trabajo es muy duro incluso para un solo equipo de Fairy Tail, por lo que me vi obligado a solicitar refuerzos y por algún tiempo tendremos invitados en el gremio.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que quiere decir? —los magos presentes, totalmente perplejos, comenzaron a comentar entre sí.

—A partir de hoy, las hadas de Fairy Hills, encargadas de la protección de las carreteras, colaborarán con las magas de _Mermaid Heel_ —dijo el viejo y las jóvenes se mostraron emocionadas, pero no tuvieron tiempo de comentar, pues el maestro prosiguió con su anuncio—, y la tribu Rain responsables de las lacrimas, hará equipo con… _Trimens_ de _Blue Pegasus._

—¡Oye viejo! qué es esto, ¿una broma? —exclamó Laxus de manera que en el gremio se hizo un silencio tétrico.

—No lo creo —respondió el maestro dejando escapar un suspiro, que rápidamente mudó en una sonrisita—, y eso me recuerda que ya están aquí.

—¡¿QUEEEEE?!

En aquel momento entraron en Fairy Tail Hall, el trio de zoquetes, y como no podía ser de otra manera, a los cinco minutos, ya habían coqueteado con todas y cada una de las jóvenes congregadas en el gremio.

—¡Oh, vaya! parece ser una de esas jugarretas del destino —susurró Cana con sarcasmo, tratando de ocultar su tristeza por la caída del orfanato.

Finalmente, con toda la pompa que lo caracteriza, aclamado por sus seguidores y saltando desde el segundo piso de Fairy Tail Hall hizo su dramática entrada el líder de los Trimens, ¡Ichiya Vandalay! aterrizando de cabeza en el piso del gremio, y no tengo que decirles que fue lo que sucedió después, aunque pensándolo mejor…

Los magos de Fairy Tail, tras recordar el incidente en la fiesta de hace dos semanas, reaccionaron en cuanto aquel misterioso personaje salió del agujero en el piso que se había formado a causa de su extraño clavado ¡y las hadas no fueron la excepción! como Juvia, que al ser la que estaba más cerca, tomó un tenedor y saltó de su silla a la mesa. Levy, que estaba sentada junto a ella, la sujetó del tobillo antes de que la maga de agua hundiera su utensilio en el cuello del… _¿humabominable?_

—¡Todos quietos! —Titania se levantó en medio de sus nerviosos compañeros, que estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre aquel _Ichiya_ , un hombrecillo de unos treinta y tantos años, bajo y grueso, cuya mera presencia recordaba a todos la abominable época vivida—. Es humano como nosotros —dijo la muchacha, no dejando de mirar a los magos con severidad—, un hombre que ha nacido con _la maldición de este siglo_ y nuestro invitado, ¡no voy a permitir que…!

La pelirroja calló abruptamente, cuando comenzó a sentir un aura de muerte seguido de un frio escalofriante que atravesando su armadura le recorrió la espalda.

 _Sniff… sniff…_

—Erza querida, como siempre, tienes un perfume agradable.

Aquella voz tan grave y sedosa paralizó a la líder de las hadas ¡y a todos en el gremio! que observaban atentos y en silencio como aquel abominable-humano —literalmente— posaba su nariz de manera grotesca sobre la piel de la pelirroja. Titania enrojeció de la ira y no pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo, propinó al hombrecito un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar.

—oOo—

 _Cuatro días para el baile…_

—Natsu, ¡debes tomarte esto en serio! —Mirajane regañaba al pelirosa.

—Si no puedes llevar el ritmo, tampoco puedes considerarte un verdadero hombre —declaró el _chico bestia_ que sin esfuerzo aparente, guiaba a su hermana mayor al ritmo del vals.

—En realidad, Elf-niichan, creo que Natsu está tomando esto con bastante seriedad y eso me asusta —intervino Lissana de la mejor manera, luego que Natsu le diera un pisotón.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —rugió el Dragon Slayer como si se tratara del fin del mundo y volcó su irritación contra alguien más—. Y tú, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de reírte?

—Tendrás que disculparme Natsu, pero ver la manera en cómo te humillas a ti mismo es de antología —sonrió el joven peliazul regresando a su lectura, pero era imposible no levantar la vista cada vez que escuchaba una nueva protesta de Lissana.

—¿Quieres concentrarte ya? Me has vuelto a pisar.

—¿Podemos hacer esto mañana? —replicó Natsu dándose por vencido.

—No, no podemos —respondió Mirajane, incapaz de borrar su maliciosa sonrisita—. El baile ya está en puerta y Happy vuela por todo Fairyshire llevando las invitaciones.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento algo va a salir mal —suspiró Natsu desparramándose en un sillón durante el breve receso de sus clases de baile.

—Nada va a salir mal, el baile lo organizo _yo_.

—¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? Como sea, solo no te olvides de nadie.

—Por supuesto, también enviaré una invitación a nuestros compañeros oficiales. Seguramente querrán una noche de recogimiento luego de pasar días aniquilando olfateados.

—¡Jellal, ¿a dónde crees que vas?! —preguntó Natsu al ver que el peliazul se disponía a abandonar la casa.

—Al campamento Magnolia —respondió él—. Tengo un asunto pendiente, no demoraré.

—¡Iré contigo! —el pelirosa se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Estás seguro? —replicó Jellal algo preocupado—. Gray estará allí y si más no recuerdo, ustedes dos no se separaron en los mejores términos.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de no padecer otra hora de _un, dos, tres y giro_ —dijo Natsu empujando al peliazul hacia la salida con urgencia—. ¡Nos vemos Mira!

—¡Espera Natsu! —la albina intentó detener al mago de fuego, pero respiró con resignación al ver que este ya se había marchado. « _Bueno… será todo por hoy, todavía tengo mucho que hacer_.»

:-:-:-:

—¡Er-chan!

—¿M-Milliana?

—Ha pasado tiempo…

—¿Amiga tuya?

Erza miró detenidamente a la forastera que interrumpió aquel grato reencuentro. Una muchacha de rasgos armoniosos, postura erguida y disciplinada, y un rostro cuya gracia era limitada por aquella mirada afilada que no le inspiraba confianza.

—¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Kagura, ella es mi hermana Erza.

—Encantada —saludó la joven a secas.

—Ya te había visto el otro día —Erza no se quedó atrás.

—Er-chan, ella es Kagura, la maga número uno del nuestro gremio. Ha aceptado la invitación de dirigir un batallón en uno de los regimientos.

Y no podía ser de otra manera, pues el uniforme blanco que llevaba no hacía sino realzar la postura de la joven guerrera, otorgándole cierto aire de elegancia. _Pero aquella espada…_

Las hadas que habían acompañado a Erza hasta el campamento a las afueras de Magnolia conocieron a las sirenas de Mermaid Heel y mientras el grupo de jóvenes conversaba en la improvisada calle amigablemente, el sonido proveniente de una trifulca hizo que se volvieran y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vieron a Natsu en un pleito con otro joven mago de cabellera oscura. El asunto hubiese pasado a mayores, de no ser porque Jellal había separado a los magos y el pelirosa al percatarse de la presencia de las hadas inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellas con un estruendoso saludo. El peliazul, que seguía a Natsu —para evitar que este ocasionara algún otro problema— también saludó a las jóvenes con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y estaba pensando en no mirar a Erza, cuando de pronto se fijó en la forastera.

La pelirroja se percató de la expresión de ambos en el momento que se miraron, tan fugaz que sólo ella, con sus perspicaces ojos, la captó. Erza comprendió, por los minúsculos movimientos de la espada de Kagura, que ésta había pensado brevemente en desenfundarla.

¿A qué se debía su reacción?

Al cabo de unos segundos —incómodos y tensos segundos— Natsu, sin que al parecer se hubiera percatado de lo ocurrido, se despidió y partió con su amigo.

Mientras las hadas regresaban al pueblo, Erza recordaba lo que había observado entre Kagura y el joven peliazul y no se explicaba su conducta, ¡la de ambos!

« _A menos que…_ »

—oOo—

 _Tres días para el baile…_

Titania tenía la intención de dirigirse hacia el campamento Magnolia ese día, ¡necesitaba respuestas! y la única manera de obtenerlas era…

—Un agradable perfum…

Erza, que después de la caída del orfanato Magnolia tenia los sentidos más agudos que nunca, escuchó aquella voz que le recordaba el lamento de un condenado. Para Titania tener que escuchar al abom- _Ichiya_ parlotear, callar y olfatear durante todo el camino, era una experiencia desagradable. Y es que desde su llegada a Fairy Tail, el mago del perfume se había dedicado a seguir a la caballero a todas partes. Erza le escuchaba con profunda exasperación, rehuyendo a la idea de sacar su espada y liberar al mundo de otro abominable. El líder de los Trimens era tan absurdo como recordaba y más patoso de lo que quisiera recordar.

Afortunadamente para ella, la inusual pareja era seguida de cerca por Cana y Juvia, que no podían escuchar al _viejo_ —como solía llamarlo Evergreen— sin enumerar en silencio los incontables métodos que podían utilizar para matarlo.

—Si la señorita Cana no tiene inconvenientes, Juvia puede decapitar al humabominable aquí y ahora.

—Aunque podríamos esperar un poco más, por si se atreve a poner un pie en Fairy Hills después de lo que la abuela le hizo esta mañana —la castaña luchaba por contener las ganas que tenía de doblarse a carcajadas al recordar las palabras que dijo la vieja Hilda luego de propinar una plancha al mago de Blue Pegasus, que si no le arreglaba la cara…

« _Abominable, humano o engendro, si es macho, ¡se le restringe la entrada!_ »

:-:-:-:

Jellal se mantenía distraído observando el día sombrío a través de la ventana, lo comparaba con otro día, un día del pasado…

« _Igual de sombrío._ »

—Te importaría explicar…

—N-Natsu…

—¿Qué fue eso de ayer?

—Solo digamos que —el peliazul pausó lo suficiente para escoger bien sus palabras. No se esperaba tener que decirle a Natsu lo de Kagura, lo de Simon, tampoco tenía por qué, ese era un asunto privado, _su_ asunto—. Mi relación con la señorita Mikazuchi no es del todo buena.

—Eso lo noté, ¡todos lo notaron! —respondió Natsu cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

El hecho que el pelirosa hubiese tenido cuidado de mencionar el asunto hasta el momento, e igualmente hubiera tenido la sutileza de insinuar que otra persona haya sido lo suficientemente capaz de suponer algo a partir de la tensión suscitada en aquella ocasión, demostraba que no era un consumado idiota como todos suponían, o… tal vez me esté apresurando

—Pero vamos, tú no eres precisamente el arquetipo de la simpatía, además, no es que ella tenga ganas de matarte —el pelirosa elevó una carcajada al aire, pero el silencio que siguió fue fatídico.

Percatarse del movimiento de cabeza de Jellal, tratando de ocultar algo, ¿vergüenza o quizá remordimiento? resultó de gran impacto para el chico de la exagerada sonrisa, que no dijo nada más.

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

—¿Puedes soltar mi mano? —preguntó el _Ice Boy_ a la joven de cabellos azules.

—J-Juvia cree que mejor esperará afuera —comenzó a balbucear la maga de agua, ¡todo por culpa del muchacho cuya mano estrechaba!

Cuando aquel pelinegro entró en la tienda, Juvia sintió como si le hubieran asestado un fortísimo golpe. Le causó una impresión tan honda, que pese a su melancólico ser, su naturaleza femenina fue susceptible al influjo del joven. Los magos de Fairy Tail eran por lo general… _eran… eran buenos magos,_ pero en ese momento, Gray Fullbuster superaba con creces a cualquier otro mago que Juvia hubiera conocido.

—¿Juvia te sucede algo? —Erza preguntó al ver que la mujer de agua no articulaba palabra alguna.

—¿Erza? No sabía que formaras parte de Fairy Tail, es bueno que trabajemos juntos otra vez.

« _¿Trabajemos?_ »

« _¡Juntos!_ »

« _¡¿Otra vez?!_ »

—Así que, ¿eras tú el del alboroto de ayer?

La facilidad con que Gray y Erza entablaron conversación, aunque comentaran tan sólo que esa noche hacía mucha humedad, fue suficiente para que la —hasta ahora— ecuánime maga de agua experimentara una revolución interna. Con semejante rival por la atención del pelinegro, Juvia pareció ahogarse en su propia burbuja de agua, pues Gray no le prestó la menor atención.

:-:-:-:

Los gemidos de los abominables resonaban a través del bosque a ambos lados de la carretera. Erza los escuchaba, pero no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que en Kagura y en lo que ésta le había contado.

—Dígame Kagura, ¿piensa asistir al baile de Nappiefield?

—Probablemente —contestó la chica sentándose junto a ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí quedándose Jellal?

—Tal vez un mes, ¿lo-o… conoce? —la pelirroja no se atrevió siquiera a mencionar su nombre.

—¡Le conozco! —Kagura desvió la mirada—. Más de lo que quisiera —masculló.

—Tengo entendido que es un hombre de muchas habilidades.

—En efecto, su talento como guerrero es irreprochable, ¿quién sino yo para acreditarlo?

Erza le miró sorprendida.

—Comprendo la sorpresa, después de observar como ambos nos miramos ayer.

—Por la forma en la que se miraron con el caballero, creo que no tienen las mejores relaciones.

—No tendríamos porqué, el _caballero_ en cuestión no es más que un traidor y un asesino.

Erza recibió el dato con gran asombro, como si un ancla de hierro hubiese caído sobre ella.

¿Por qué?

—T-tus acusaciones son muy graves, no se permiten a no ser que presentes…

—¿Pruebas? —la chica interrumpió a la pelirroja. Erza pudo percibir en ella cierto nivel de dolor y sarcasmo—. ¿Como las de una hermana que ve a su hermano mayor siendo ejecutado frente a sus ojos? Que no te engañe, no pareces ser una mujer que fácilmente se deje influenciar por los demás. Jellal Marvell tiene sucia la conciencia y sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Tan enérgica fue la disertación de la joven y su presencia de ánimo inquebrantable que Erza no dudó en ningún momento en que ella hablara con mentira. Además…

 _«Ya había escuchado alguna vez de un incidente en el que se vio involucrado y que hasta el día de hoy no se permite olvidar…»_

¿Podría ser que se tratara del mismo incidente?

En todo caso, si hubo una traición…

« _Qué bonito detalle de Mira el omitir la parte en la que Jellal fue el traidor y no el traicionado._ » se dijo la pelirroja elevando una tétrica carcajada al aire.

—¡Pero que idiota soy!

Los abominables que rondaban por ahí, escucharon el grito de la pelirroja y dirigieron sus pasos en dirección de las jóvenes hadas, que resignadas a posponer su regreso a casa, aguardaron que los monstruos salieran del bosque.

—oOo—

 _Dos días para el baile…_

—Erza, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó el hada rubia, que no entendía por qué la pelirroja había dejado a aquel hombrecito con la cara magullada, no que eso hiciera gran diferencia pero…

—Si se me acerca otra vez —amenazó la caballero dirigiendo su vista hacia un lugar apartado del gremio, en donde se encontraba aquel grupo de hombres fastidiosos atendiendo las heridas que su líder recibió a causa de los golpes que ella le había propinado—, voy a fingir demencia y lo decapitaré, de todas formas me estoy defendiendo del ataque de _un_ abominable.

—Y pensar que tendremos que soportar a ese _viejo_ ¡quién sabe por cuánto tiempo! —suspiró Evergreen con fastidio.

Mientras la joven castaña se lamentaba con la fastuosa situación, y los otros miembros del gremio mantenían un ojo vigilante sobre ese tal Ichiya, el abominable-humano, puesto de pie, instó a los miembros de Fairy Tail a trabajar unidos, pero la aparición de Happy con la invitación oficial a la tan esperada fiesta de Nappiefield Park, interrumpió al mago del perfume.

La perspectiva del baile entusiasmó a todas las hadas, que buscaron la oportunidad de comentar con el exceed, pero el pequeño se excusó alegando que todavía tenía muchas invitaciones por entregar.

A pesar de aquella decepción, Lucy imaginó la grata velada que pasaría en compañía de Mirajane y Lissana, y las atenciones del pelirosa.

Pero Erza, con horror de siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de ser sorprendida con alguna provocación por parte del joven peliazul, temblaba de la rabia; sin embargo, al recordar que Jellal seguramente estaría al tanto de los movimientos de la señorita Kagura —por si ella decidiera tomar venganza la noche del baile— se tranquilizó, o lo intentó, estaba llena de incertidumbre, pero aun así pensaba que de todas maneras debía ser precavida y no dejarse sorprender. Al poco rato se le pasó y Erza comenzó a sentirse animada. Aunque no soportaba al viejo oledor, no pudo evitar preguntar si él y su trio de casanovas asistirían a la fiesta.

¡No debió haber preguntado!

—Yo no tengo ningún reparo en ser partícipe de la diversión de la velada junto a todas ustedes preciosas hadas, es más, aprovecho la oportunidad para pedir Erza-chan, que me conceda los dos primeros bailes.

Erza sintió que descendía por el agujero más profundo del infierno, y no existía remedio alguno o forma de zafarse.

¿Por qué rayos tuvo que preguntar?

« _¡Maldición!_ »

La chica terminó aceptando la propuesta del viejo, ocultando los deseos que tenia de vomitar. Su infortunio no pudo verse más penoso a excepción, por supuesto, de un exquisito aditivo circunstancial:

« _No, antes bailaría con cualquier sujeto, aunque este tuviera la cara de abominable_.»

A Erza le horrorizaba la idea de ser objeto de las burlas del peliazul.

¿Qué diría el joven Marvell cuando la viera bailando con el líder de los Trimens?

De no ser por los preparativos para el baile, las heroínas de Fairyshire habrían caído en el tedio de la rutina, pues desde que regresaron a casa no había dejado de llover. Incluso Erza se sentía irritada, ¡no es difícil imaginar porque!

La cruda humedad en el ambiente enloquecía a los abominables y hacía a los humanos mucho más detectables. Las hadas no podían ir a Fairy Tail, ni averiguar las últimas noticias pues Happy ya no paraba en casa. Aquel gato bandido pasaba tanto tiempo en Nappiefield que las hadas estaban considerando seriamente en declararlo _huésped no grato._

—oOo—

 _13 horas para el baile…_

Natsu se encontraba despierto desde muy temprano, tenía que comprobar que nada faltase. Las invitaciones habían sido entregadas y aunque él hubiese querido llevar la suya personalmente a Luigi y las hadas, se había enterado de la prohibición de Fairy Hills y no quería enfrentar una muerte dolorosa por lo que mejor decidió esperar con impaciencia a la hora del baile para ver a la rubia.

 _5 horas para el baile…_

—Muchacha, ¿es que no tienes pensado asistir?

—Abuela, tengo muchas razones para quedarme en casa.

—No exageres y ponte ese vestido azul que te queda tan bien ¡o mejor el negro! no olvides que se levantó la cuarentena y la fiesta estará llena de magos apuestos, así que tienes que verte linda.

Erza dio un suspiro. Al parecer, la vieja Hilda no tenía el más mínimo interés en conocer lo que en ese momento le aquejaba, pero ella no quería aparecer en un baile de horror que seguramente se convertiría en un baño de sangre.

—Creo que es una de esas personas a las que es necesario pelarlas con un cuchillo —Lucy retomó la conversación con Titania, luego que la abuela abandonara la habitación—. Es distante con la gente que no conoce, y parece que no le importa que tengan prejuicios contra él.

—¡Mira no debería defenderlo! ¿Acaso no sabe la clase de persona que es Jellal?

—Yo vi cuando él te tomó de la mano, y aunque me rehúso a creer que aquella conducta fue una provocación, pienso que fue despreciable —Lucy expresó su disgusto—. Es realmente complicado… angustioso. Una no sabe qué pensar.

—Disculpa, pero una sabe muy bien qué pensar. Estoy segura que no he expresado aquí más de lo que expresaría en cualquier otro lugar —Erza soltó un suspiro—, salvo Nappiefield.

—Sé que te desagrada.

—Siento que si lo veo esta noche sería capaz de estrangularlo.

—Pero no puedes verte afectada solo porque él va a estar allí.

Finalmente, por mucha insistencia de Lucy, Erza decidió asistir al baile, no se le ocurrió algo mejor que llevar un atuendo negro, estilo gótico. Por norma de la abuela, cuando llegaron a Fairy Tail, le pidió a Cáncer que le hiciera una cola de caballo sujeta con un listón negro y decidió llevar poco maquillaje, uno que la hiciera ver fresca y natural ¡un momento! ¿por qué a pesar de no tener esa intención —solo iría a comer pastel— estaba tan esmerada en arreglarse?

 _2 horas para el baile…_

—Vaya, ese traje te sienta muy bien —la señorita Strauss observó satisfecha al pelirosa, que se hallaba frente a un espejo—. Estoy segura que esta noche la señorita Heartfilia no se te escapa…

—Una sola palabra más, y me largo al bosque con este —Natsu reaccionó ante los agobiantes pronósticos de la albina.

—Sé que no lo harás, ¡ninguno de los dos! recuerda que te toca abrir el baile con Lissana mientras que Jellal lo hará conmigo, y ciertamente no querrás hacerme un desaire como ese. ¿No es así Jellal?

El peliazul hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre. Se mantenía distante y pensativo. Cada minuto que pasaba se convencía que lo mejor sería no aparecerse en el baile. Estaba considerando seriamente la idea de acampar esa noche tal y como lo había sugerido el pelirosa. Jellal estaba seguro que Erza se había percatado de su actitud con Kagura, Natsu ya se lo había sugerido el otro día, y probablemente esa noche tendría que dar muchas evasivas, si es que la hermana pequeña de Simon no se decidía irrumpir la fiesta reclamando su venganza. De todas maneras ese era el menor de sus problemas.

 _35 minutos para el baile…_

Jellal observaba por la ventana a los invitados que comenzaron a llegar y de manera inevitable dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Será una noche muy larga y tenebrosa —escuchó una voz tétrica a sus espaldas.

—¡Natsu! —el peliazul volvió la vista para ver al chico Dragneel—. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—No lo sé, pero es lo que querías escuchar, ¿no es verdad? —el pelirosa se carcajeó—. El baile va a salir un desastre, ¡eso no importa! de todas maneras no es algo que se pueda evitar, pero por Igneel, ya cambia esa cara y ayúdame un poco ¿quieres?

 _11 minutos para el baile…_

Erza corrió con la mano las delicadas cortinas del carruaje. Natsu fue muy amable en prestar el suyo a las hadas. El clima era frio, pero aun así agradable.

La pelirroja no cesaba de pensar que esa seria quizá la última noche que tendría que tratar con el peliazul, aquello ¿le aliviaba o la mortificaba? no podía ponerse de acuerdo y ese era el verdadero problema.

—Ya llegamos —escuchó a Evergreen.

Las hadas bajaron dejando sola a Erza con sus pensamientos. Una vez que los puso en orden, luego de recordar aquel rose de manos, bajó del carruaje.

« _El rose de nuestras manos…_ » pensaba la joven pelirroja, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la llamaba por su nombre.

Ella escuchó aquella voz tan grave e inconfundible que era la de…

—¿Qué demon…?

—Tu _perfum_ es adorable esta noche, cariño mío.

 _¡Siete de la noche en punto!_ y las campanas de la torre repicaron. Un harmonioso y agradable sonido, sobrepasado por un fuerte golpe que se escuchó en todo Nappiefield Park, seguido de un lastimero ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ que anunciaba el inicio de esa noche tenebrosa, aquel baile de horror.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Another Infinity feat. Mayumi Morinaga - Glitter_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _El colmo de un mundo infestado por ichiyas_** ** _ja, ja, ja…_**

 ** _Quiero aprovechar este espacio y agradecer por el tiempo que se toman al leer cada nuevo capítulo de este lerdo proyecto, ¡vaya que está lerdo! cuando en lugar de eso pueden hacer algo mucho mejor_**. **_Sus bellos comentarios son un tesoro valioso para mí_**

 **Sole:** Estoy muy feliz al saber que te ha gustado la historia, espero saber de ti más adelante

 **jerza100:** No te preocupes por la continuidad, este proyecto, aunque lerdo, lo voy a terminar, pero para eso todavía falta un poco, mientras tanto, espero que lo disfrutes

 ** _Y también espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, que ya se encuentra disponible en audio mp3, solo debes de visitar la página de facebook_**

 ** _—Tales from FanFiction—_**

 ** _Buscar el álbum_**

 ** _ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS_**

 ** _Cap. 6 —Cuenta regresiva_**

 ** _Y hacer pinch en enlace correspondiente_**

 ** _La descarga es completamente gratuita y puedes compartirlo con quien tú quieras ;)_**

 ** _A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	8. Un, dos, tres

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Es una aberración de la terrible aberración que Seth Grahame-Smith le hizo a mi amada obra, por lo cual no siento remordimiento alguno al parodiar.

A los amantes de Jane Austen, mil disculpas si en alguna medida los llegara a ofender. Esa nunca fue la intención.

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

—o7o—

—¡UN… DOS… TRES!—

:-:-:-:

HASTA QUE ERZA entró furiosa en el gran salón de Nappiefield, con una cara de querer asesinar a todo mundo y buscó en vano a la señorita Kagura entre el numeroso grupo de oficiales que se había reunido allí, no había dudado de que asistiría al baile. De pronto, la asaltó la fugaz sospecha de que Natsu y Mira hubiesen omitido invitar a Kagura en consideración de Jellal y aunque ese no era el caso, el motivo de su ausencia fue aclarado por Milliana. La chica gato le explicó que esta se había visto obligada a partir a Oshibana para asistir en el montaje del _Palacio de Trueno_ , que marcaba el fin de la cuarentena en aquella ciudad. A pesar que la joven estaba segura que Jellal no era responsable de la ausencia de Kagura, deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener que encontrarse con él.

Los dos primeros bailes sumieron a Erza en la desolación, pues fueron humillantes. Ichiya le produjo tanta vergüenza y congoja como puede proporcionarlas una abominable pareja durante un par de bailes. El momento en que logró librarse de él le produjo una intensa alegría.

A continuación, tuvo la satisfacción de sentarse junto a su amiga de cabello verde para conversar y al mismo tiempo, disfrutar de un exquisito helado de limón. Pero cuando al levantar la vista vio que aquel hombrecito se acercaba para ¡olerla! ella, dando tres pasos hacia atrás se dispuso a huir.

Nada le gustaría más que sacar su espada y despojar a aquel humabominable de su cabeza, pero por la naturaleza de aquella reunión y dado que aquel acto —aunque aplaudido por muchos— no se vería _lindo_ , por primera vez en su vida la temblorosa Titania deseaba con desesperación ser rescatada, que algún joven de los presentes la invitara a bailar, a esas alturas ¡cualquiera podría hacerlo! lo único que necesitaba era escuchar…

—¿Me concede el honor del siguiente baile?

A lo que ella respondería con un enérgico ¡SI!

Cesó la alegre tertulia y los de alrededor guardaron silencio al escuchar el potente grito de guerra de la pelirroja, que de manera oportuna —o inoportuna— se detuvo cuando sintió que su espalda había chocado contra una cálida pared humana, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la chica se dio vuelta temiendo lo peor.

—Ara… ara… —susurró Mira observando desde un rinconcito de la sala la _simpática_ escena con una sonrisita de maliciosa satisfacción.

—La tercera es la vencida —aportó el neko azul que flotaba a lado de la chica demonio e inevitablemente se llevó las patitas a la boca para sofocar la risa, pero no así el siguiente comentario—. ¡Oh! Si el maestro hubiese presenciado _este_ desliz.

—¡Pero si lo hice!

—oOo—

El joven peliazul y tatuaje en el rostro se encontraba de pie, observando con detenimiento a la que tenía por delante; una muy turbada joven de cabellos rojos. La veía directamente a los ojos, además de coraje o confusión, ¡algo más había allí! pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, pues, tan fugaz como una estrella dirigió sus pasos hacia el centro del salón.

 _Una hora atrás…_

Cuando empezaba a creer que encontrarse allí había sido una pésima idea, ¡aparecieron las hadas de Fairy Hills! el hada rubia, la señorita Heartfilia, tenía una sonrisa comedida como siempre, al igual que las otras hadas; a excepción de la mujer que precedía la lluvia, que avanzaba callada, con el rostro atribulado, más taciturna y sufrida de lo normal.

Jellal dio un suspiro ante semejante desfile de _rarezas_ y finalmente vio a Titania recorriendo el salón, como si buscara a alguien con el propósito de clavarle un tenedor en la espalda. El peliazul la miró por más tiempo de lo que conscientemente se había propuesto. Estaba furiosa sí, pero… ¿se había arreglado más esa noche? ¡Era la misma chica que había conocido hace dos semanas atrás! y sin embargo…

Sacudió la cabeza y desviando su mirada durante un momento, se concentró en otra cosa que no fuera ella. No quería que cierta albina le restriegue a la cara su muy característico «ara… ara… _»_ el resto de la noche, si acaso llegara a encontrarle observando a la pelirroja. Buscó a Natsu con la mirada, y lo vio bailando con Lucy; se veía muy feliz pero la rubia no parecía responder a sus atenciones. Jellal volvió a suspirar y como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer, dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Erza.

Había querido invitarla a bailar, deseaba hacerlo desde el festival Hanami y lo habría hecho de no ser porque ella se encontraba bailando con un hombrecillo pequeño, de aspecto elegante y…

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

En aquel momento un escalofrío tenebroso recorrió la columna del mago santo.

—¡Tranquilízate Jellal!

El azulado escuchó la advertencia a sus espaldas en el momento en que se dispuso a saltar sobre aquel monstruito para arrancarle la cabeza.

—¡Yajima-san! —exclamó Jellal cuando vio a su lado la proyección mental del respetable ancianito cabezón.

—El caballero que baila con la señorita —aclaró el ex miembro del Consejo—, no es nada más que un desafortunado que nació con _esa_ cara. Un capricho del destino.

—¿N-no es abominable? —preguntó el peliazul bastante perplejo. Todavía estaba procesando aquel dato inesperado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —y la respuesta del anciano terminó por confirmar lo insólito.

—Aunque entre ese y un abominable de verdad, nuestra Erza se inclina por el abominable —intervino Happy, que _casualmente_ pasó por allí volando—. Solo hay que observarla, en cualquier momento saca una de sus espadas y adiós.

Jellal hizo inconscientemente lo que el exceed azul había recomendado. En efecto, Erza no parecía disfrutar aquel baile, todo lo contrario, estaba padeciéndolo y ¡en qué forma! A juzgar por como arrugaba el ceño, el peliazul dedujo que la chica estaba evitando por todos los medios posibles no desparramar los sesos del abominable humano por toda la sala y una vez terminado el baile, observó con alarma que el grotesco personaje —sin pudor alguno— se acercaba a la muchacha para… ¡olfatearla!

¿Qué clase de ser humano era ese tipo?

Inevitablemente y movido por algo más fuerte que su propia voluntad, el joven se acercó hacia la pobre e infortunada señorita Scarlet, que chocó contra él de espaldas.

—¿Me concede el honor del siguiente baile? —le pidió con tono suave y caballeroso.

—¡Sí! —gritó la chica en su desesperación, como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquello le dolió a Jellal y cuando ella se dio vuelta y le miró, él no pudo verla a los ojos más que unos cuantos segundos. Además de coraje o confusión, ¡algo más había en él! pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar qué o por qué y tan fugaz como una estrella dio tres pasos y se dirigió hacia el centro del salón.

—oOo—

—¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! —murmuró Erza con amargo pesar, mientras seguía al joven Marvell.

« _Antes, bailaría con cualquier sujeto, aunque este tuviera la cara de abominable…_ »

Aquel recuerdo —de forma sarcástica— asaltó su cabeza mientras las primeras notas de _aquel tango de Gardel_ 1 comenzaban a flotar en el aire. Erza no podía estar más… ¿enfadada o agradecida? ¿agradecida o avergonzada? ¡CONFUNDIDA! definitivamente.

—Estoy segura que la encontrarás una experiencia muy interesante —Bisca comentó a manera de consuelo mientras animaba a la abatida pelirroja a tomar su lugar la pista de baile.

Titania se obligó a tomar la mano que el joven Marvell le había extendido y antes que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba prisionera de un abrazo tan fuerte y posesivo que terminó estrechando ambos cuerpos. Era impresionante la seguridad y elegancia con la que el joven Marvell guiaba a la señorita Scarlet al ritmo de la música.

Durante una larga caminata a través del salón, ni Jellal ni Erza dijeron una palabra y como tampoco podían evitar incomodarse con las miradas que se daban, Erza comenzó a considerar los pros y contras de bailar en silencio. Hasta que finalmente…

—¡Me gusta este tema! —exclamó la pelirroja aprovechando un cambio de lado.

—Muy de acuerdo para la ocasión —musitó Jellal algo molesto y calló.

—Es su turno —sugirió Erza con altivez e indiferencia—. Tal vez debería comenzar diciendo algo sobre el tamaño del salón o el número de parejas.

—Sí —el peliazul cortó para cambiar de dirección—, tal vez debería comenzar a decir, lo que usted desea escuchar.

—Escogió muy bien su respuesta —repuso la joven pelirroja aprovechando una nueva pausa en la que… _atrevida_ enroscó la pierna del peliazul con la suya—. Quizá dentro de un rato yo decida observar que nuestras _ruidosas_ reuniones en Fairy Tail son infinitamente más agradables que un baile formal en Nappiefield.

—Créame, no es la única que piensa de esa manera —respondió Jellal observando de reojo a Natsu, que peleaba con sus pies esperando no dar un mal paso y pisar a Lucy.

Erza también observó la escena, que al asociar con el anterior comentario del peliazul le hizo gracia, pero estaba decidida a evitar que su rostro revelara alguna emoción. En lugar de ello, respondió secamente.

—Durante un tiempo he venido observando una gran similitud en nuestra forma de ser. Los dos tenemos un carácter poco social, y no nos atrevemos a hablar, a menos que sea para dirigir una batalla.

« _De eso no me cabe la menor duda_ » el lado guerrero del peliazul hizo aquella observación mental. Sin embargo, debía dejar de lado esos pensamientos belicosos y concentrarse en el baile.

—Erza, tú no eres así —murmuró para luego volver el rostro. Realmente se sentía incómodo de hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera avanzar por el campo de batalla decapitando abominables—. En cuanto a mí, no creo que sea una buena idea que intentes hacerme un retrato, al menos por ahora.

La chica quedó escandalizada, aunque supo cómo disimularlo. Antes bien, se puso a mirar al muchacho de tal manera que en algún punto, esto llegó a incomodarlo, o es que finalmente se había dado cuenta que… ¿la había tuteado?

Cuando parecía que ya no dirían nada más a Jellal se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Dígame, ¿acostumbra encontrarse abominables en la carretera? —y de inmediato le pesó haberlo hecho.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió Erza como si no fuera gran cosa. A ella también le resultaba menos gravoso expresarse sobre asuntos bélicos, decapitaciones y mutilaciones, aunque ese no fuera el lugar ni la ocasión y si la abuela pudiera escucharla en ese momento, seguro le regañaría—. Fairyshire —la chica decidió continuar—, está tan lleno de _ichiyas_ que aunque tengamos más de cinco batallones y trece campamentos, es inevitable encontrarse con ellos sin tener una feroz confrontación. De hecho, cuando regresamos a casa el otro día tuvimos la desdicha de atestiguar la masacre del orfanato. Supongo que ya leyó el reporte de la comandante Mikazuchi.

El efecto fue inmediato. Jellal detuvo la caminata de abrupto y una intensa sombra, que ella no pudo definir de qué, oscureció el semblante del muchacho, que no dijo palabra alguna, y Erza, aunque enojada consigo misma por su debilidad, no pudo proseguir.

El baile continuó, elegante y en silencio, hasta que al cabo de un rato Jellal dijo: —La señorita Kagura tiene gran habilidad para malinterpretar las cosas, aunque ahora estoy seguro que dicha cualidad no es exclusiva de ella.

—Según tengo entendido, tuvo el infortunio de perder un ser querido frente a sus ojos —replicó Erza muy molesta—. Definitivamente no creo que _ese_ sea un malentendido.

Jellal no contestó. Se odiaba por no ser capaz de cambiar de tema, y es que no quería hablar de… o ¿tal vez sí? ¡Sí quería hacerlo! Por primera vez sentía que podía hablar de _eso_ , pero algo se lo impedía, además, ese no era el lugar y tampoco el momento.

« _Solo espero poder aclarar las cosas en el futuro.»_

Se prometió a sí mismo, mientras estrechaba a su pareja de manera que sus rostros quedaron bochornosamente cercanos y aquel tango llegó a su fin. En aquel instante, apareció junto a los jóvenes el maestro de Fairy Tail, quien se disponía a pasar a través de las parejas de baile para dirigirse al otro lado del salón; pero al ver a Jellal, se detuvo saludándole con amplia sonrisa.

—Qué bueno es verlo bailar señorito Marvell. No he tenido ese placer desde el día que llegó. Está claro porqué se negó a hacerlo en un principio. En esos temas todavía somos novatos. No obstante, permítame añadir que su bella pareja no le deshonra, pues es tan feroz como bonita. Confío en volver a tener este placer, especialmente cuando se produzca un feliz acontecimiento, querida Erza —añadió mirando a Lucy y a Natsu—, ¡todos lo celebraremos! Pero no les entretengo más. No deseo robar la compañía de esta encantadora joven —el ebrio maestro dio un suspiro—. ¡Ay, pensar en la forma en que sus numerosas habilidades podían ser empleadas en el juego amoroso!

—¡Maestro! —Erza reprendió al viejo del mostacho, pero Jellal, con una expresión muy seria, dirigió los ojos hacia Natsu y Lucy que reían y sonreían; al parecer la estaban pasando bien, pero, ¿qué es lo que sabía el maestro de Fairy Tail que él no?

¡La música comenzó otra vez!

Las parejas fueron tomando sus posiciones en las plataformas flotantes y Jellal, recobrando la compostura se volvió hacia Erza para guiarla en el nuevo baile.

Luego de algún tiempo bailando al compás de _As the World Falls Down_ 2 el peliazul se aventuró a comentar.

—La interrupción del maestro me ha hecho olvidar de qué estábamos hablando.

—No creo que estuviéramos hablando —de inmediato protestó la caballero—. El maestro no pudo haber interrumpido a dos personas en todo el salón que tuvieran menos que decirse. Hemos abordado un par de temas sin éxito, y no se me ocurre otra cosa sobre la que podamos _hablar_.

—¿Qué piensa de los dragones? —preguntó el peliazul de manera repentina.

—¿Dragones? —la pelirroja lanzó aquel cuestionamiento al aire, no entendía cómo es que _esto_ tan de repente se había convertido en una conversación aleatoria—. Pues… estoy segura que no tenemos la misma opinión sobre ellos.

—Es lamentable que piense de esa manera, de otro modo, podríamos comparar nuestras diferencias de opinión. A mí me parecen criaturas asombrosas, aunque, dado que la información que tengo solo se encuentra en libros y antiguas leyendas, reconozco que la mía es limitada. Me gustaría que me hablara de su opinión al respecto.

—No puedo hablar sobre dragones en un salón de baile —se quejó la chica—, mi mente está llena de otras cosas.

—El presente siempre es lo que la ocupa en estos casos, ¿no es así?

—En efecto, siempre —Erza respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, pues sus pensamientos se habían alejado del tema y pensaba en la delicia de un pastel de fresas solo para ella, un día de juegos en la playa con sus hermanas y el honor de participar en la prueba del nuevo cañón Etherion.

Tras regresar al presente, Erza exclamó de pronto.

—Recuerdo haber escuchado hace poco que le cuesta mucho borrar sus sentimientos.

—Supongo que no hay nada de mí, que Mira no esté dispuesta a divulgar —Jellal intentó no sonar grosero—. En todo caso, lo correcto sería decir que _hay cosas que no puedo cambiar_.

—No lo creo, apuesto que solo lo dice para alejar a todo mundo y así no sentirse presionado de mostrarse como es en realidad.

—Quizá. ¿Puedo preguntar hacia dónde quiere llegar?

—Simple, estoy tratando de descifrarte —contestó Erza procurando no mostrarse solemne.

—¿Alguna conclusión? —preguntó Jellal algo incómodo.

—Ninguna —Erza elevó la voz y parando en seco le sostuvo la mirada, tal y como lo hizo en Fairy Tail Hall—. He oído cosas tan diferentes, he visto cosas tan distintas, eres… eres… un enigma —terminó ella susurrando.

—Reconozco —el peliazul meneó la cabeza—, que los informes sobre mí son muy variados; y si te empeñas en descifrar mi carácter solo terminarás por decepcionarte.

—Pero si no lo hago ahora, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad —replicó la pelirroja.

—Entonces, no vale la pena que intente impedirlo ¿verdad? —repuso él con frialdad.

Erza no dijo nada más y cuando el baile concluyó se separaron en silencio. Ambos estaban consternados, aunque no en igual medida, pues en su corazón, el peliazul albergaba un poderoso sentimiento hacia ella, aunque no podía descifrar cual.

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

Jellal Marvell ya no bailó más aquella noche. ¿Cómo podría? Su total atención estaba centrada en Erza Scarlet, quien por una desafortunada perversidad del mashiverso, había vuelto a ser asaltada por aquel abominable humano y su sequito.

Como quiera que Erza no tenía otra cosa que hacer, aparte de literalmente —con toda la sobriedad y el dominio propio que la caracterizaba— mandar a volar a los Trimens de una patada, centró su atención casi exclusivamente en Lucy y Natsu. Inexplicablemente observó en su hermana toda la felicidad que un matrimonio basado en un sincero afecto podía proporcionar.

« _¿Será esto a lo que tanto se refiere la abuela?_ »

Comenzó a preguntarse, fuera del hecho de que Natsu era un joven de corazón noble, carismático, rico, excelente combatiente y que vivía tan sólo a un par de kilómetros de Magnolia; exquisitos aditivos que eran más que suficientes para aprobarlo.

Bisca escuchó con asombro y regocijo las optimistas aunque modestas esperanzas que Erza albergaba con respecto a Lucy y Natsu, y dijo cuanto pudo para animarla, lo que en efecto sucedió. Pero aquel intervalo de tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues cerca de la medianoche, cuando la fiesta estaba más que animada, el servicio se vio visiblemente afectado.

Al notarlo —u olfatearlo— Natsu abandonó su amena conversación con Lucy, Laki, Bisca y Erza, y enseguida salió para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Como vio que no regresaba, Erza, con total disimulo, se excusó con las chicas y una vez en el corredor comenzó a caminar a paso rápido reequipando su espada. La repentina salida de Titania del gran salón fue rápidamente notada por el joven Marvell.

Jellal se levantó para seguir a Erza procurando no llamar la atención de nadie. Un inusitado estado de ansiedad se apoderó del peliazul, cuando al recorrer corredor tras corredor, no encontró rastro alguno de la pelirroja, hasta que bajando por una escalera llegó hasta el arsenal de la casa. Al entrar en la oscura habitación, fue testigo de una escena escalofriante. La caballero y su amigo se encontraban impidiendo la salida de una turba de más de una veintena de abominables que incluía al personal de servicio recién olfateado. Resultaba totalmente inaudito para los tres magos, que se encontrara semejante cantidad de abominables dentro de la casa, luego de haber estado patrullando la zona por semanas. La única explicación que se les pudo haber ocurrido fue que, por lo menos, un abominable sobreviviente de la masacre de Nappiefield permaneció muy bien escondido en aquel lugar.

—Natsu —Erza llamó la atención al mago pelirosa que tenía encendidos ambos puños con fuego—, no puedes utilizar tus llamas en un espacio tan reducido, terminarás por quemar la casa —Jellal sonrió al escuchar de labios de la pelirroja lo que él mismo estaba pensando—. Déjame esto a mí —añadió la chica y se adelantó para atacar a los monstruos.

—Si me permite señorita —interrumpió el peliazul aproximándose hacia los magos—. ¿Me concede el honor de ocuparme de este asunto? —preguntó con galantería—. Odiaría si acaso usted terminara desaliñada por culpa de esta desagradable actividad.

—Adelante —la maga consintió a regañadientes. Como ella era invitada no podía atribuirse obligaciones propias del dueño de la casa, pero su furor bajó cuando creyó detectar una fugaz y dulce sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul. « _¿Hacerle sonreír?_ »

Erza observó a Jellal, cómo tan tranquilo y con excesiva confianza caminó hasta una pared y tomando una lanza abatió a dos olfateados que tenía cerca con unos movimientos feroces pero elegantes. De alguna manera, aquello le recordó el baile. A continuación, los ichiyas volcaron su atención hacia el joven mago, que envuelto en una luz dorada comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación decapitando a los monstruos con su espada. La joven estaba atónita, la primera vez que vio aquel brillo dorado, el día que se marchó de Nappiefield Park, creyó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero ahora podía verlo claramente.

—Magia prohibida —murmuró.

—Procura no usarla a menos que sea enteramente necesario —confirmó el pelirosa cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza—. Listo, estos ichiyas ya no se levantarán.

—¿Ichiyas? —preguntó el peliazul extrañado. Era la segunda vez en la noche que escuchaba aquella denominación.

—Por aquel hombrecito de Blue Pegasus al que casi mataron a palos ni bien comenzó el baile —explicó Natsu con una sonrisa—. Erza, ¿tú lo conoces bien?

—¡Infortunadamente! —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos en afán de disimular su no disimulable disgusto—. Es una larga historia, no vale la pena hablar de eso —inspiró profundo y mirando hacia los cuerpos decapitados añadió—. Más tarde le pediré a Nab o Macao que los incineren. Mientras tanto debemos regresar y guardar las apariencias, no sea que cunda el pánico si alguien llegara a notar la ausencia de estos desafortunados.

—Yo me quedaré a revisar las habitaciones de esta parte de la casa —sugirió Jellal bastante serio y preocupado—, no sea que algún abominable…

—¡Ichiya! —le interrumpió Natsu.

—I-Ichiya —se corrigió el peliazul—, haya quedado suelto y nos llevemos otra sorpresa.

Titania y el Dragon Slayer asintieron con la cabeza, y se dirigieron de regreso al salón. Cuando se unieron a la fiesta, encontraron a todos enteramente trastornados. El capitán Redfox procuraba distraerlos tocando el _Shooby Boo Dop_ , pero su estridente voz no hacía sino irritarlos. Juvia permanecía sola y deprimida en un rincón; lloraba a mares la indiferencia del joven y _apuesto_ capitán Fullbuster. Cana se encontraba sentada sobre una de las mesas bebiéndose un barril de alcohol, casualmente, la misma mesa sobre la que el maestro interpretaba un alegre baile. Max revoloteaba por todo el salón dejándose guiar por su escoba y los Shadow Gear, como siempre, hacían disputa acerca de quién era digno de las atenciones de una muy abrumada Levy y más allá, una escena similar sucedía con las sirenas de Mermaid Heel y los Trimens de Blue Pegasus.

Erza observaba todo esto con un tic en el ojo. Era como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, en quién era capaz de hacer el peor de los ridículos, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a que este tipo de cosas sucedieran en el gremio, Titania debía admitir que este comportamiento les valdría a los miembros de Fairy Tail la paliza de sus vidas. El resto de la velada no le ofreció ningún alivio. El abominable humano no la dejó tranquila en toda la noche, y aunque Erza supuso que no le pediría que bailara de nuevo con él, éste la incomodaba cada vez que se le acercaba. Pero por otro lado, su presencia ahuyentaba a todo mundo; al menos la pelirroja ya no tendría que soportar la humillación de sentirse observada por Jellal, quien con frecuencia se hallaba muy cerca de ella, aunque no lo suficiente para entablar conversación. Erza supuso que la causa se debía a que no estaba dispuesto a levantar el tema de Kagura Mikazuchi.

:-:-:-:

Luego de la medianoche, el mago santo se retiró en silencio hacia una de las terrazas de la casa; un pequeño escape del bullicio, las decepciones y la censura.

Jellal estaba muy impresionado de lo mucho que había cambiado su percepción acerca de la vida. La vida, sencilla para todos aquellos magos de Fairy Tail, que no necesitaban motivos para demostrar al máximo lo mucho que disfrutaban vivir, ¡que amaban vivir! aunque muchas veces eso les llevara a actuar como ridículos payasos, lo que seguramente estaba sucediendo allá adentro. La suya, solo era carga y culpa, un pesado camino de lodo con lejana promesa de redención, pero solo eso, una promesa, y una carrera por la supervivencia. No tenía espacio en ella para descansar o para pensar en el futuro o el amor.

 _Amor… amor… amor…_ no algo que hubiese pasado por su cabeza alguna vez —gracias a Richard— pero luego de ver a Natsu, que sinceramente era el tipo más despistado sobre la faz de Earth Land y cuyo único interés en la vida era tostar a cuanto abominable encontrara en su camino, caer poco a poco en el estado más bobo, _el de enamorado_ , ¿cómo saber si quiera qué esperar?

¿Natsu se casaría? Eso todavía estaba por verse, la señorita Heartfilia parecía tener serias dudas al respecto, lo había notado en su modo de actuar para con el pelirosa, no se supone que debería ser un poco más… ¿expresiva?

—¿No estarás hablando en serio, Natsu?

Lo quisiera o no, el joven peliazul terminó escuchando aquel interrogatorio procedente de la terraza contigua. Jellal se negó a volver el rostro hacia ese lugar, donde seguramente las hermanas Strauss habían acorralado al pelirosa, no quería que lo tomaran por impertinente. Luego de un rato, escuchó un leve susurro afirmativo por parte de Natsu y finalmente, un grito de victoria de Mira, tan potente que casi lo deja sordo.

—¡Mira-nee! —Lissana reprendió a su hermana.

—¿Cómo piensas comprometerte Natsu? ¿Hablarás con el maestro? ¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿Has pensado en venir a vivir a Fairyshire permanentemente? —interrogaba la chica demonio al Dragon Slayer incapaz de controlar su felicidad.

—No te apresures, apenas acabo de comprender lo especial e importante que Luce es para mí, creo que si le digo lo más probable es que termine por confundirla o hacerle escapar.

—Está bien, pero no debes esperar mucho, no sea que alguien se te adelante…

Inevitablemente, la mayor de las señoritas Strauss comenzó a relatar los planes de la más fabulosa boda que Nappiefield Park haya visto, y que había pronosticado para dos meses a partir de ese momento. A medida que las voces se fueron apagando, el peliazul asumió que el trio se había retirado al interior de la casa.

—Con que, ¿compromiso? ¿especial e importante? —sonrió y levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Hawk Nelson - Somebody Else_

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

1\. _…aquel tango de Gardel:_ Por una cabeza (1935) es un tango clásico compuesto por Carlos Gardel, la letra es de Alfredo Le Pera.

2\. _As the World Falls Down_ es una canción escrita por David Bowie para el soundtrack de la película _Laberinto_ (1986)

 ** _Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes queridos lectores, por llegar hasta acá. El tiempo que dedican en cada lectura de Orgullo, Prejuicio e Ichiyas es un tesoro valioso para mí. Tan valioso que este capítulo_** ** _ya se encuentra disponible en audio mp3, solo debes de visitar la página de facebook_**

 ** _—Tales from FanFiction—_**

 ** _Buscar el álbum_**

 ** _ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS_**

 ** _Cap. 7 —Un… dos… tres…_**

 ** _Y hacer pinch en enlace correspondiente_**

 ** _La descarga es completamente gratuita y puedes compartirlo con quien tú quieras ;)_**

 ** _A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	9. ¿El diablo metió la mano?

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Un fanfic de Fairy Tail 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspirado en el omake de Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail de los muertos_ y la novela homónima de Seth Grahame-Smith, _Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Orgullo y prejuicio_ )

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—o8o—

—¿EL DIABLO METIO LA MANO?—

:-:-:-:

A LA MAÑANA siguiente las jóvenes hadas, igual que siempre, partieron para Magnolia Town armadas con sus respectivos mosquetes. Apenas se habían alejado un kilómetro de Fairy Hills cuando Juvia, que había decidido llevar la delantera, se detuvo bruscamente indicando a las chicas que hicieran lo propio. Juvia empuñó su mosquete, pero ninguna de las otras hadas sabía contra qué apuntaba, pues la carretera estaba despejada y nada hacía sospechar que fueran a atacarlas.

Pero al cabo de unos instantes aparecieron unos ciervos brincando a través del sendero y las hadas apuntaron con sus mosquetes hacia los árboles, dispuestas a enfrentarse a la legión de ichiyas que sospechaban, no tardarían en aparecer.

La primera en salir de entre los árboles era una mujer joven, ataviada con un vestido de novia de encaje blanco. Juvia abatió a la criatura con un disparo contra su rostro, tras lo cual Levy apoyó el cañón de su arma contra la cabeza de la abominable y la envió rápidamente al Thartaros. El disparo hizo que la pólvora prendiera fuego al cabello de la novia.

—Es una lástima —dijo Cana con indiferencia, totalmente recuperada del incidente del orfanato—, desperdiciar un vestido tan bonito como ése…

El alarido de otro ichiya que se dirigía hacia su dirección la interrumpió. Tenía una larga barba blanca, fornido cuerpo, e iba cubierto con un mandil de herrero. Erza y Lucy apuntaron y dispararon sus mosquetes; la bala de Lucy se incrustó en uno de los ojos del monstruo y la de Erza le hirió en el cuello, separando la cabeza del cuerpo. A esos ichiyas siguieron otros, cada uno de los cuales fue abatido tan rápido como el último, hasta que el estruendo de la pólvora y la magia cesó.

Intuyendo que el peligro había pasado, las hadas depusieron sus armas y decidieron proseguir hacia Magnolia. Pero un ruido procedente del bosque las obligó a retrasar sus planes. Era un grito agudo, ni humano ni animal, pero distinto de cualquier alarido de un olfateado que las hadas hubieran oído. El ruido se intensificó a medida que se aproximaba, y las jóvenes empuñaron de nuevo sus mosquetes. Pero cuando apareció la fuente del extraño ruido, enseguida los depusieron.

—¡No! —exclamó Lucy con horror—. ¡No es posible!

Una mujer ichiya salió del bosque, en sus brazos sostenía algo extraordinariamente raro, algo que ninguna de las hadas había visto jamás, ni deseaba volver a ver ¡un bebé abominable! El pequeño agitaba sus manitas al tiempo que emitía unos berridos atroces.

Erza levantó su mosquete, pero Cana se apresuró a asir el cañón del arma.

—¡No debes hacerlo! —exclamó la castaña con agitado tono ansioso. Pero los ojos de Titania tenían una tenebrosidad, una ausencia, como si su alma la hubiese abandonado de forma que el calor y la compasión no podían intervenir.

—¿Has olvidado la Ley de las Hadas? ¿O el juramento que hiciste delante del caído orfanato de Magnolia?

—¡Es un bebé, Erza! —insistió Cana.

—Un bebé abominable, tan abominable como la acción que propongo para silenciarlo.

La abominable ya había atravesado la mitad de la carretera cuando Erza, empuñando su arma de nuevo, apuntó a la cabeza de ésta. Con su dedo acariciando el gatillo, decidió bajar el arma, cargarla de nuevo y liquidarlos a ambos. Sólo tenía que apretar, ¡pero era incapaz de hacerlo! Sintió que una extraña fuerza se lo impedía, una sensación que recordó vagamente de su infancia. Era una sensación extraña, semejante a la vergüenza, pero sin el deshonor de la derrota, una vergüenza que no exigía venganza.

« _¿Puede haber honor en la misericordia?_ » se preguntó.

¡Contradecía todo cuanto le habían enseñado! el instinto de guerrera que poseía. ¿Por qué no podía disparar? Confundida y perpleja, Erza depuso su mosquete y los ichiyas se adentraron en el bosque hasta que desaparecieron. Debido a lo insólito del incidente y lo horrible de la experiencia, las hadas acordaron no volver a hablar del asunto.

:-:-:-:

Cuando las jóvenes entraron en el campamento de Magnolia, se encontraron con Kagura y Milliana, que amablemente las acompañaron hasta la ciudad. La presencia adicional de dos guerreras fue bien recibida por las hadas, si acaso se toparan con más _contratiempos_ en la carretera.

Al enterarse de la lamentable suerte que habían corrido los sirvientes del baile de Nappiefield, Kagura manifestó su consternación e inquietud. No obstante, confesó a Erza que su ausencia del baile había sido deliberada.

—Conforme se acercaba la fecha, pensé que era mejor no encontrarme con Jellal —la sirena declaró mientras caminaban—. No soportaba la idea de estar en la misma habitación con el hombre que le quitó la vida a mi hermano y que las escenas que podían provocar ese encuentro podían incomodar a otras personas.

Erza alabó su templanza, que era mayor que la suya, pues reconoció que de haber estado en su lugar, sin duda habría retado a Jellal a un duelo.

Al llegar al gremio, las jóvenes encontraron una paloma mensajera que ululaba en la entrada, el ave tenía en su poder una carta que procedía de Nappiefield. El sobre contenía una hoja cubierta con la misteriosa escritura de runas —algo no imposible de descifrar, pero sí bastante moroso— Erza se percató de que la expresión de Lucy mudaba al intentar descifrar la carta y observó que se detenía en algunos párrafos.

—Es de Lissana Strauss —murmuró confundida—. Dice que dejaron Nappiefield, ¡todos! y al parecer no tienen intención de volver. A estas horas deben estar a medio camino de Crocus.

Levy de inmediato arrebató la nota de manos de Lucy.

—Siento mucho portarme tan grosera Lu-chan, pero necesito ver esto —se disculpó la peliazul y Lucy asintió con la cabeza aun sin salir de su turbación.

 _Lamentamos todo cuanto dejamos en esa peligrosa campiña repleta de olfateados o como mi querido Natsu ha comenzado a llamarlos… ichiyas_ —Levy comenzó a leer—, _más que nada, lamentamos tener que partir lejos de ustedes queridas hadas; pero confío que en el futuro podamos gozar de nuevo de nuestras deliciosas charlas…_

Erza escuchó todo aquello con insensibilidad y desconfianza; y aunque lo inesperado de la partida de los magos de Nappiefield la sorprendió, no se lamentó de ello.

—Qué mala suerte —dijo Kagura—, que ya no puedan ver a sus amigas ahora que se han marchado. Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de un grato reencuentro. De todas maneras, ¿qué puede retenerlos tanto en Crocus?

—Lissana afirma que ninguno de ellos regresará a Fairyshire este verano, pues se preparan para el festival —respondió Lucy.

—¡Pero Evergreen está aquí! —terció Cana—. Puede que Elfman regrese.

Lucy meneó la cabeza.

—Evergreen partirá con la tribu Rain a la capital en los próximos días, los quieren para instalar y monitorear el _Palacio de Trueno_ que ha sido muy efectivo aquí en Fairyshire.

—Juvia cree que toda esta situación se dio para que definitivamente no regresen —concluyó la maga de agua con acertada indiferencia.

—¡Eso es absurdo! estamos hablando de Natsu, que de por si tiene la tendencia de actuar más por instinto que por presión —replicó Erza.

Finalmente, Levy leyó el párrafo más sangriento.

 _Jellal está impaciente por ver a su hermana y nosotros estamos también deseosos de encontrarnos con ella. Wendy es una niña dulce, elegante y con mucho estilo, además de poseer la habilidad de calmar a Natsu durante los viajes en los que necesitamos transporte. Natsu la admira mucho y no tiene pensado separarse de su compañía, al menos hasta que lleguemos al frente norte…_

Al ver a Erza, que traslucía una expresión de profunda turbación, disgusto y que estaba a punto de salir, seguramente en busca de Natsu para rebanarlo, Levy leyó la pequeña pero no menos asombrosa postdata.

 _Happy viene con nosotros_ …

—¡¿QUE?! —exclamaron todas las hadas con incredulidad.

—¡Maldito gato traidor!

—oOo—

 _Querida Wendy_

 _¡Estoy feliz! y al mismo tiempo ansioso porque no falta mucho para volver a verte. Te extraño demasiado y estoy contando las horas para reunirme contigo en Heavenly. Prometo que en cuanto llegue te diré todo lo que quieras escuchar, empezando con mi experiencia en el campo de batalla de Oshibana_

 _Con cariño, Jellal_

Jellal leyó aquella carta, la dobló enseguida y se la entregó a una de las palomas mensajeras de las que se hallaban en la estación Kunigi. De inmediato volvió la vista hacia Natsu que permanecía sentado, sumido en sus —por la expresión de su rostro— tormentosos pensamientos.

—Natsu —el peliazul se acercó al mago de fuego aprovechando que se encontraban en un momento de descanso—, estuve pensando, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí en Fairyshire.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

—Que tal vez deberías entrar en razón. Aunque va a ser difícil, diría hasta imposible —añadió—, ¿estás completamente seguro que la señorita Heartfilia te quiere lo suficiente como para pasar por alto que te vas, así tan de repente?

—¿Sugieres que Lucy no me quiere?

—No —Jellal negó con la cabeza—. Creo que Lucy Heartfilia no está completamente segura de sus sentimientos hacia ti. Está muy confundida y después de esto, quedará aún peor. Puede que su reacción sea totalmente contraria a la que tú esperas, ¿y si nunca aparece en Crocus? Dudo que sea de la misma naturaleza acosadora que la otra señorita de agua.

—¿Tú crees que ella se sentirá rechazada?

—Solo me lo imagino.

—¿Y qué debo hacer? —preguntó el pelirosa alarmado—. A estas alturas ya se habrá enterado de nuestra partida y estoy seguro que me desollará vivo.

—No creo que la señorita Heartfilia llegue a tanto —sentenció el peliazul con mucha seguridad, pero luego se puso pensativo.

« _Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de sus hermanas, en especial de la señorita Erza._ » Jellal se inquietó un poco al imaginar el episodio de sangre, muerte y venganza que habría de surgir, todo por culpa del demonio de ojos azules.

—Supongo que sí, debes preocuparte.

—Te soy sincero, no me agrada como dices eso —Natsu cruzó los brazos con disgusto, hasta que su cerebro procesó lo último—. Entonces, ¡la culpa es mía por hacer caso a las chicas! —explotó jalándose los cabellos.

Jellal sonrió. Si Richard hubiese escuchado aquello que dijo el pelirosa durante la fiesta de la noche pasada seguramente diría, « _Natsu y la señorita Heartfilia_ —aunque no la conozco— _serán la pareja más feliz_ » o algo parecido y lo más interesante de todo este asunto, Natsu estaría en completo acuerdo con el corpulento _predicador del amor_.

Pero partir de esa manera tan repentina para —según Mira y Lissana— aumentar el afecto, nunca le pareció una buena idea a Jellal. ¿Cuándo se ha escuchado semejante disparate? eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas y en la mente retorcida de las hermanas Strauss. Por supuesto, aunque siempre respetó la voluntad de sus amigos, existía la posibilidad que la maga de espíritus celestiales interpretara lo sucedido como un rechazo —algo mucho más lógico— y pensara que Natsu nunca tuvo verdadero interés en ella.

« _Eso sería justo lo que necesito, digo necesitamos._ » había escuchado comentar a Lissana con Happy en su momento, aunque no le dio importancia. Lo que ocupaba su mente, era que finalmente vería a Wendy, ¡iba a regresar a Heavenly! Mientras veía pasar las granjas y los pequeños pueblos a través de la ventana del carruaje y se marchaba lejos de Fairyshire, lejos de Nappiefield, lejos…

« _Lejos de Erza…_ » Jellal sintió una extraña contracción en el pecho cuando pensó así en ella. ¡No podía creer que de verdad sentía tristeza de abandonar Nappiefield! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Jellal se encontraba tan distraído tratando de definirse, que no se percató que el tiempo transcurrió sin ser sentido.

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

Los días pasaron y se produjo una nueva escena en Fairy Tail, una de esas en las que el _humabominable_ mago de Blue Pegasus terminó con el rostro estampado en la pared, luego que se atreviera a olfatear a cierta pelirroja sin su consentimiento y cuando Erza estaba a punto de atravesar al hombrecito con una lanza, el maestro Makarov intervino.

—Antes que continúes hija mía, creo que es mejor que recuerdes tu posición como maga de Fairy Tail y no respondas a las provocaciones de este _abom-Ichiya._

—Tienes razón maestro —respondió la maga aguantando la cólera y bajando su lanza—. Soy una guerrera y no seré provocada.

Al poco rato, el maestro llamó a la pelirroja.

—Erza, me he dado cuenta que Lucy sufre mal de amores.

La joven afirmó con la cabeza.

—La felicito. Aparte de casarse, a una chica le conviene llevarse un desengaño amoroso de vez en cuando. Le da motivos para reflexionar y hace que destaque entre sus amigas.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas maestro?

—Por supuesto, de lo contrario ¿qué caso tiene vivir? —respondió el viejito mirando a Cana sentada en la barra increíblemente coqueteando con un apuesto joven—, y me pregunto… ¿cuándo te tocará a ti? No creo que soportes durante mucho tiempo verte eclipsada por Levy —observó a la atormentada peliazul asediada por sus molestos guardaespaldas—, o Laki —dirigió la vista hacia la chica de las gafas, también asediada por los Trimens—. Ahora te toca a ti —suspiró—. En Magnolia hay suficientes magos y oficiales para decepcionar a todas las chicas de la comarca. ¿Por qué no eliges a Fullbuster?

« _No sé por qué, pero Juvia siente profundo desconcierto._ »

—Es un joven agradable —añadió Makarov, ignorando que desde algún rincón oscuro en el gremio una nube de sombra y depresión comenzó a apoderarse del ambiente—, quizá te enseñe algo sobre asuntos de desamores los cuales tú, más que las demás hadas, rechazas.

—Gracias maestro, pero me conformo con ser la novia de la muerte. No todas podemos tener la suerte de Lucy —dijo Erza con sarcasmo.

—Cierto —respondió el maestro—. Pero no deja de ser un consuelo pensar que por más que un desengaño amoroso te haga sufrir, tienes un pretendiente tan desagradable que sin duda le dará sabor a tu vida —sonrió con candidez—, un desagradable pretendiente que… casualmente, se encuentra detrás de ti.

—¿Pero qué…?

El tétrico silencio del momento fue interrumpido por un estruendoso puñetazo sobre la cara cuadrada del oledor y un alarido de muerte que retumbó en todo Fairy Tail Hall.

—Esa es nuestra Erza —Macao comentó a manera de broma mientras se disponía a beber—, ahí está, mostrando tan poco afecto por ese viejo como por los abominables a los que se dedica a descabezar.

Luego de aquel bochornoso incidente, Erza salió a la terraza de Fairy Tail y encontró a Lucy sentada sobre el tejado con una mirada melancólica. Su corazón estaba dividido entre la preocupación por la rubia y la tentadora idea de trasladarse de inmediato a Crocus, exigir una explicación y tal vez…

—Ahora lo veo con claridad —Lucy comenzó a hablar liberando a Erza de sus no muy cordiales pensamientos—, el comportamiento de Natsu —pausó—. Si mis sentimientos hacia él fueron notados, me ha ahorrado el dilema que hubiera sido descubrir lo que siente.

—¡Yo no lo creo! ¿No recuerdas nuestra estancia en Nappiefield, las atenciones de Natsu hacia ti? ¿Cómo a pesar de salir a perseguir abominables todo el día, aun se daba tiempo para verte? Además, Mirajane siempre ha estado de lado de ustedes dos. Me atrevo a decir que todo esto no es más que un malentendido.

Lucy meneó la cabeza.

—Lucy, nadie que los haya visto juntos puede dudar del afecto de Natsu por ti —exclamó Erza—. Pero recuerda que eres una guerrera, ¡no permitas que tus sentimientos te ablanden! y si te duele tanto, deja que vaya a Crocus y le dé su merecido.

—¡Por Mavis, Erza, no! No debes albergar esos sentimientos de venganza. No te precipites en creer que mi tristeza se debe a que me siento ofendida.

—En ninguna manera, la conducta de Natsu Dragneel no tiene razón de ser, así como tampoco sus acciones tienen el propósito de hacer daño, ni siquiera a Gray o a Gajeel —respondió Erza—. Pero uno puede cometer un error y causar sufrimiento sin ofender o herir a alguien a propósito. La irreflexión, la desconsideración por los sentimientos de los demás y la falta de firmeza constituyen graves ofensas contra el honor de uno.

—¿Atribuyes su conducta a alguno de esos fallos?

—Sí, a los tres. Pero si continúo, te disgustaré diciendo lo que pienso, de modo que es mejor que me calle.

—¿Crees entonces que debo olvidarme de él?

—Eso es algo que debes decidir por ti misma. Yo no puedo hacer nada más que desear tu felicidad, aunque para eso tenga que insistir y ofrecerte mi espada e ir a Crocus para despellejar a Natsu Dragneel.

—Agradezco tus _buenas intenciones_ —Lucy respondió con un amago de sonrisa—, pero yo no creo que eso contribuya mucho a mi felicidad. En cuanto a si Natsu está enamorado de mí —suspiró con pena—, creo que solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Y a partir de ese momento, apenas volvieron a mencionar el nombre de Natsu Dragneel.

—oOo—

Después de una semana dedicada a evitar descabezar al arquetipo de la perseverancia y corresponder sus declaraciones de amor (o en su defecto, corresponderlas de la manera más dolorosa posible) la pronta llegada del _Daimato Enbu_ en Crocus, obligó a los Trimens a regresar a su gremio. Los miembros de Blue Pegasus se despidieron —para alegría de Erza y las hadas— de sus colegas en Magnolia Town, deseando su pronto reencuentro en la capital durante el festival.

—Yo deseo que lleguen a su destino, sanos y salvos, pues de un tiempo a esta parte las carreteras están tan atestadas de abominables que parece inevitable toparse con ellos —comentó el maestro mientras observaba a los Trimens perderse en el camino.

—No obstante, estoy segura de que con ellos será una excepción —Erza acotó con una ligera mueca.

:-:-:-:

Al día siguiente, el gremio tuvo el placer de recibir al respetado Shito Yajima en persona. El viejito cabezón era un hombre sensato, caballeroso, amable y muy apreciado por todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Erza lo respetaba mucho y entre ellos existía una profunda estima. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo de hablar a solas con ella, acerca de lo más recientemente sucedido en Fairyshire, Yajima-san le expuso con sinceridad lo que opinaba al respecto.

—Ya veo, la _pequeña travesura_ del nieto de Macky resultó útil después de todo —sonrió al recordar aquel incidente durante el Festival de la Cosecha de hace algunos años.

—¡Yajima-san! —Erza le reprendió indignada—. Esto es serio.

—No culpo a Lucy —el anciano regresó al asunto en cuestión—, de haber podido, habría logrado conquistar al joven Dragneel.

—Al parecer era un buen partido para Lucy —dijo Erza con molestia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Lamento que no diera resultado. Pero esas cosas ocurren con frecuencia. Un joven como Natsu, que solo busca aventuras y peleas jamás se enamora, y cuando ocurre algo como eso, los sentimientos son tan confusos que cuando llega a darse cuenta es demasiado tarde.

—Un excelente consuelo, en cierto modo —respondió Erza no muy satisfecha—, pero no nos sirve. Puedo ofrecer todo mi brazo derecho por verlos juntos, pues él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

—Dime, ¿estaba muy perdidamente enamorado?

—Tan perdidamente como violentos pueden ser los Vulcans del _Monte Hakobe_. Cada vez que ambos se veían, era más firme y evidente.

—¡Pobre Lucy! Con su carácter, tardará un tiempo en superarlo. Habría sido mejor que te hubiese ocurrido a ti, Erza. Sospecho que le habrías rajado el vientre a Natsu y lo habrías estrangulado con sus propios intestinos.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, haciendo evidente su disgusto e indignación. El maltrato al que las hadas habían sido sometidas fue desproporcional y a Titania le parecía humillante que este quedara impune.

Luego de eso, Yajima-san distribuyó los regalos que llevaba consigo y describió lo que ocurría en la ciudad capital. Habló de varios temas tan diversos como las victorias recientes contra los abominables y los preparativos para el Festival de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. El ex miembro del Consejo Mágico permaneció una semana en Magnolia. El maestro se esmeró tanto en agasajar a su viejo amigo, que cada día había fiesta en Fairy Tail Hall e invitaban a muchos de los oficiales entre los cuales se encontraba Gray Fullbuster y también el capitán Redfox.

—¿Crees que lograré convencer a Lucy para que venga conmigo a Crocus? —pregunto el viejito a Erza durante una de esas bulliciosas reuniones—. Un cambio de aires le sentará bien y quizá le convenga alejarse un tiempo de Fairyshire.

Erza se mostró muy complacida con aquella propuesta, convencida de que Lucy accedería de buen grado.

—Además —añadió Yajima-san—, con el inicio del festival vamos a tener tanto para hacer en el restaurante, que es poco probable que se encuentre con el joven Dragneel, a menos que él venga de visita.

—Eso es imposible, pues en estos momentos Natsu está bajo la _custodia_ de sus amigos, y Jellal Marvell no permitirá bajo ninguna circunstancia que abandone _Domus Flau_. Espero por el bien de ambos que no se encuentren.

El anciano no pudo evitar notar cuando Erza mencionó el nombre del mago santo con tono molesto. A pesar de estar presente como una proyección de pensamiento en el festival Hanami, estaba seguro de recordar cuando Erza dijo sin ninguna dilación que el joven Marvell era un hombre muy orgulloso y de mal carácter. Pero también había visto el comportamiento de esos dos durante el reciente baile de Nappiefield.

—Hablas como si estuvieras resentida, debes tener cuidado de todo lo que dices.

—Al contrario, es él quien debe tener cuidado con lo que dice… ¡y lo que hace! o se marchará para siempre. A fin de cuentas, ambos somos guerreros y el honor de un guerrero exige retribución —dijo esto último refiriéndose a lo de Kagura Mikazuchi.

Yajima-san quedó pensativo. Aunque conocía los pormenores de este delicado asunto, decidió que lo mejor —en este caso— sería esperar a que Titania se diera por enterada de todo lo acontecido de labios del propio Jellal, aunque con lo molesta que se encontraba, con seguridad no le escucharía, por lo que la mañana en que partió con rumbo a Crocus decidió predisponer a la pelirroja para aquel peligroso diálogo —si acaso se diera la ocasión— en que finalmente se encontraran.

Tengo información sobre tu mago santo —le dijo y de inmediato notó que el ambiente se tornó sombrío y tenebroso. Con cautela continuó a sabiendas que aquello probablemente despertaría el instinto asesino de Erza—, te sorprenderá saber que Jellal no es un joven de alta cuna —una vez que obtuvo la atención de Titania comenzó a relatar—. Cuando los Marvell perdieron a sus padres durante la segunda batalla de Crocus, Jellal ya era todo un prodigio; a la edad de nueve años había decapitado a su primer abominable, y cuando ocurrió la tragedia se lo llevaron a la capital separándolo de su hermana que apenas era un bebé. Desde entonces lo mantuvieron entrenando con un maestro diferente cada año para mejorar su técnica y capacidad mortífera. Pero Jellal nunca olvidó a su hermana y trabajó mucho para tenerla a su lado. Eso es para que veas que aniquilar abominables no es lo único en la vida, Erza —la pelirroja al escucharle hizo una mueca—. En el tiempo que peleó la custodia de Wendy, Jellal se hizo de algunos enemigos en la Corte y el Consejo, y después de eso, te puedes imaginar que no son precisamente lugares en los que pueda sentirse a gusto…

—Y al parecer… el campo tampoco —refunfuñó Erza.

Yajima dio un pesado suspiro.

—Es muy hábil en la batalla y tiene cualidades de liderazgo, pero eso tú lo ya lo sabes. Así también tiene buen corazón, con frecuencia se comporta de forma desprendida y generosa. Es muy afectuoso, amable, cariñoso y muchas veces demasiado protector con su hermana.

—¿Qué clase de joven es la señorita Wendy? —preguntó Erza movida por la curiosidad.

—Es una niña muy afectuosa y dulce, de unos doce o trece años y… según tengo entendido, una maga prometedora. Desde que Jellal obtuvo su custodia legal, reside en Westernshire con una dama de compañía que se ocupa de su adiestramiento.

Hasta aquí llegó la charla, pues Lucy apareció en la entrada del gremio lista para marcharse y dijo: —Prometo escribirte. Espero recibir a menudo noticias tuyas, Erza.

—Cuenta con ello —la pelirroja respondió con un guiño.

—Espero regresar después del festival de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos —añadió Lucy—. No tengo previsto abandonar 8island durante todo ese tiempo. Alzack y Bisca irán a la demostración de Etherion y confío en que accedas a acompañarlos.

Por supuesto, Erza no podía negarse a aquella petición. Asistir a la demostración de Etherion era un gran honor para cualquier mago. Pero…

—oOo—

El tiempo transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Lucy llevaba una semana en la ciudad capital. Había escrito unas líneas a casa diciendo que ella y Yajima-san habían llegado sanos y salvos a Crocus. Erza confiaba en que cuando volviera a escribir, Lucy podría decirle algo sobre Natsu o sobre su amigo acerca del que acordaron que, no debe ser nombrado.

Lucy escribió de nuevo, diciendo que había visto a la señorita Strauss.

 _Lissana parecía un tanto decaída_ , _pero se mostró muy contenta de verme y me reprochó el que no le hubiera comunicado mi viaje a Crocus. Como es natural, le pregunté por Natsu y (por favor no te enojes conmigo) también por Happy. Lissana me dijo que los dos están bastante bien, pero Natsu tiene tantos compromisos con el que no debe ser nombrado que apenas le ve…_

Erza meneó la cabeza. Lucy era excesivamente ingenua. Erza estaba convencida de que Lissana Strauss no tenía la menor intención de informar a Natsu que la rubia estaba en la ciudad, la cuestión era, ¿por qué?

:-:-:-:

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, hasta que una mañana nublada Erza recibió la siguiente carta.

 _Querida Erza_

 _Decirte que estoy muy confundida me parece poco. Me consta que Natsu sabe que estoy en Crocus, por algo que dijo Happy. Sí, me lo encontré de casualidad el otro día y me contó todo, o eso dice él,_ _que Natsu no regresará a Nappiefield, pero no lo afirmó con certeza. No alcanzo a comprenderlo. Tal vez fui demasiado ingenua. Te pido por favor que no digas nada a nadie_

 _Lucy_

La carta causó a Erza cierto pesar, pero enseguida se animó al pensar que Lucy ya no se dejaría cegar con semejantes idioteces y que volvería a centrarse en el combate.

Con esto en mente se levantó de su descanso y plantando sus pies firmes en el suelo, se dispuso a esperar a un grupo de abominables procedentes de una aldea recientemente atacada y que se habían adueñado de la carretera. Empuñando sus espadas se precipitó sobre aquella horda, abriéndose paso en medio de la masa de ichiyas que descontrolados, avanzaban hacia Magnolia.

« _Son pocas las personas por las que siento un profundo cariño, y menos las que me caen bien. Cuanto más conozco el mundo, más me desagrada; y cada ichiya confirma mi convicción de que este mundo está siendo vilmente castigado. Pero mientras tenga fuerzas, con cada aliento de vida, ¡voy a proteger lo poco que me importa!_ »

Las cabezas y los miembros cercenados de los abominables volaban por el aire y caían a tierra ensangrentando el lodoso camino, mientras Titania pensaba que no existe propósito más noble que la protección de sus seres queridos, ¡de Fairy Tail! los sentimientos de una joven parecen insignificantes en comparación.

« _Eres una chica demasiado obstinada, Erza, para no admitir que te enamoraste de un joven simplemente por temor a dejar a las hadas._ » solía decir el maestro, a lo que Erza a su tiempo respondía: « _No debes preocuparte maestro. Sé cuidar de mí misma y trataré por todos los medios de impedir que le rompan el corazón a cualquiera de mis hermanas. Soy una maga de Fairy Tail, he sobrevivido a los cien monstruos de Pandemonium, soporté el proyectil del cañón Júpiter y he visto con mis propios ojos el mundo de los espíritus celestiales. En estos momentos no busco amor. No estoy enamorada de nadie y sin duda no espero enamorarme de un hombre que no me conviene. Prometo no apresurarme a creer que soy el objeto del amor de mago alguno. Siempre he procurado no hacerme ilusiones y en el peor de los casos obrar con cautela._ »

« _¿Enamorada?_ » Erza trató de convencerse a sí misma que era incapaz de sentir tal cosa, ese era un tema que no conseguía asimilar y al que había dejado de lado hace mucho. Sin embargo…

« _No tengo nada que decir contra ese joven, ha matado a muchos olfateados._ » Bisca, quién había seguido _esa_ historia más de cerca, le dijo alguna vez. « _Si no fuera porque te ha ofendido y no le has dado la oportunidad para que se disculpe, sería un excelente partido para ti. ¡No te dejes llevar por tu orgullo!_ »

:-:-:-:

Titania permaneció de pie sobre el camino, con los cuerpos decapitados de los abominables a su alrededor y la lluvia cayendo sobre sus espadas ensangrentadas.

« _Mis talentos y mi tiempo exigen que sirva a mi gremio y creo que al Consejo le complacerá más que esté en el frente de batalla que en el altar._ » se dijo la pelirroja, pero aquella poderosa convicción fue desplazada por un pensamiento que involuntaria e inexplicablemente voló lejos, muy lejos, hacia un lugar específico de Westernshire, la propiedad Marvell, Royal Heavenly.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Superchic[k] - Bowling Ball_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _Es una alegría inmensa cada vez que un nuevo capítulo se publica en aras de la diversión y el disfrute de vuestra lectura_**

 ** _Este capítulo, se encuentra disponible en audio mp3, solo debes de visitar la página de facebook_**

 ** _—Tales from FanFiction—_**

 ** _Buscar el álbum_**

 ** _ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS_**

 ** _Cap. 8 —¿El diablo metió la mano?_**

 ** _Y hacer pinch en enlace correspondiente_**

 ** _La descarga es completamente gratuita y puedes compartirlo con quien tú quieras ;)_**

 ** _A todos ustedes que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	10. Royal Heavenly

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Es una aberración de la terrible aberración que Seth Grahame-Smith le hizo a mi amada obra, por lo cual no siento remordimiento alguno al parodiar.

A los amantes de Jane Austen, mil disculpas si en alguna medida los llegara a ofender. Esa nunca fue la intención.

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—o9o—

—ROYAL HEAVENLY—

:-:-:-:

JELLAL MIRABA ANSIOSO a través de la ventana del carruaje a los pocos abominables que deambulaban por el prado chocando los unos con los otros. Hace algunas horas que había abandonado Crocus ciudad capital y se dirigía hacia Westernshire. Respiraba aliviado por no verse obligado a interrumpir el viaje para aniquilar a los monstruos que se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no suscitar el temor de un ataque inminente. Tampoco se dirigía a Era, la sede del Consejo Mágico, aunque también recordaba que debía hacerse presente cuanto antes para presentar su reporte, caso contrario, existía la posibilidad que los miembros del Consejo le tomaran por rebelde y no lo dejaran en paz durante los próximos meses.

Como ya era costumbre, desde que abandonó Fairyshire, su mente se orientó en Erza una vez más.

« _¿Qué estará haciendo Erza? ¿En qué estará pensando? ¿Se encontrará a salvo?_ » el peliazul dio un hondo suspiro cargado de incertidumbre. Hace mucho que no la había visto. ¡Tres semanas, tres largas semanas! Casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir como le invadía el temor y la duda, pero sacudió su cabeza en un intento por deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos que en cualquier momento terminarían por enloquecerlo.

« _Si sigo pensando así de ella, ¡cualquiera! hasta el más escéptico, Erik por ejemplo, pensaría que de verdad estoy enamorado._ » se dijo alarmado al darse cuenta que incluso veía el rostro de aquella chica en su mente, como si estuviera ahí… _con él._

« _¿Enamorado?_ » Jellal trató de convencerse a sí mismo que era incapaz de sentir tal cosa, ese era un tema que no conseguía asimilar y al que había dejado de lado hace mucho.

Pero no, no estaba enamorado, sencillamente porque no podía ser, ¡no debía ser! No sería justo enamorarse de Erza, aquella joven tan valiente y bella, fuerte e inteligente y tan… « _Ella._ »

Ser ella era su mejor cualidad, ser increíblemente decidida, temeraria y peligrosa, y tener esa determinación de acero que no menguaba sin importar los peligros u obstáculos. Jellal sonrió al pensar en eso, al pensar en ella, pero aquella sonrisa rápidamente fue reemplazada por una mueca de angustia.

« _No la mereces._ » volvió a reprenderse con dureza apretando los puños con fuerza.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Natsu, casi muerto y desparramado en el asiento de en frente, alcanzó a balbucear.

Jellal, luego de escuchar aquella pregunta —que más parecía un triste lamento— regresó a la cruda y penosa realidad, aunque eso no hizo mucho la diferencia.

—¿Te ha parecido un viaje muy largo, Natsu? —Happy, el colado gato volador de Fairy Hills, preguntó al pelirosa entre divertido y preocupado, mientras le sobaba la espalda.

El mago santo se vio sorprendido cuando se percató que el carruaje ya se encontraba en el sendero que daba hacia su casa. El tiempo pasó igual que un torbellino, ya que no supo definir si aquel viaje le pareció corto o largo, aunque a esas alturas, aquello no tenía ninguna importancia.

El carruaje recorría la ensombrecida calzada, típicamente flanqueada por árboles de tronco ancho y gran envergadura. Poco más de la mitad de camino, Jellal y lo que quedaba del pobrecito Dragon Slayer ya podían avizorar el magnífico alcázar de Royal Heavenly y antes que siquiera se detuvieran en la curva de la fachada principal de la majestuosa construcción, no pudiendo aguantar por más tiempo la espera, Jellal abrió la portezuela del carruaje y de un salto se apresuró a bajar. Entró en la casa dando zancadas y si en aquel momento se llevó a alguno por delante, luego pediría disculpas. Lo único que quería ¡era ver a Wendy!

Cuando entró en la sala de entrenamientos, lo primero que divisó fue una pequeña exceed de pelaje blanco y vestido rosa que flotaba en el aire —gracias a su par de alas blancas— y de rodillas en el suelo, en medio de un resplandeciente círculo mágico, una niña pequeña de cabello azul, que recitaba un encantamiento. El joven mago quedó enternecido al escuchar la dulce vocecita de su hermana, por primera vez, en muchos días.

—¡Hermano —la pequeña peliazul se llenó de felicidad al ver a Jellal y corrió para abrazarlo mientras él la levantaba y le daba vueltas por el aire—, estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto! —exclamó Wendy bastante emocionada.

—Y yo —Jellal tenía una enorme sonrisa cuando devolvió a su hermanita al suelo—. Incluso llegué a creer que ya no iba a regresar.

—¿Tan mal están los territorios del lago? —la pequeña exceed se dignó a interrumpir aquel grato encuentro.

—Natsu-san —Wendy dirigió aquel saludo amistoso hacia el recién llegado pelirosa, que se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

El cazadragones respondió haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se retiró en silencio, pues aunque se encontraba aliviado por el final del viaje, no sentía ningún entusiasmo por estar en Heavenly. Wendy lo percibió y en cuanto vio a Natsu alejarse por el pasillo preguntó a su hermano con un tono de preocupación, ese tono tan característico de ella, siempre al pendiente de los demás.

—¿Sucede algo con Natsu-san?

—Está pasando por una situación difícil —el peliazul no tuvo de otra que confesar que algo malo estaba sucediendo con Natsu y considerando que en cualquier momento regresarían al combate a Jellal se le ocurrió una idea—. Me gustaría que durante el tiempo que Natsu permanezca aquí, le ayudes a ser el mismo de antes —pidió a su hermana—. ¿Lo harías por mí?

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, Wendy accedió de buena gana.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero —la pequeña hizo una breve pausa—, la magia de curación no sana las heridas del corazón, hermano.

—¿Tú como sabes…? —Jellal preguntó sorprendido.

—Una corazonada —repuso Wendy—. Y no te preocupes, Charle no me ha dicho nada —aclaró a su hermano y le dedicó una amigable sonrisa—, pero hasta yo puedo darme cuenta.

En aquel momento, una mujer mayor de cabello rosa y ojos rojos, entró en la habitación con un humor de los mil demonios.

—Mocosa, ya traje el libro de encantamientos del que te hablé…

—Porlyusica-san —saludó el joven peliazul haciendo un ademán con la mano—, es un placer volver a verte.

—¡Já! ¿Eres tú? —la pelirosa hizo un gesto de desagrado y se cruzó de brazos—. Ya te daba por muerto.

—¿Cómo dices eso Porlyusica? —Jellal fingió indignación—, si hasta te extrañé, vieja bruja —sonrió.

—¡Deja de llamarme _vieja_ , ¿de acuerdo?! —Porlyusica estalló del coraje y sacando una intimidante escoba (una de esas cosas que solo se atribuyen a la magia de _este_ fic) comenzó a perseguir al comandante del Ejército del norte, una escandalosa escena ridícula de la que solo unos cuantos podían ser testigos, en esta ocasión, la pequeña de cabello azul, la exceed blanca y…

—¡Aye!

—Debí haberlo visto venir —se lamentó Charle meneando la cabeza.

 _Y entonces…_

—Nunca quise interrumpir, pero —se justificó el peliazul observando hacia el jardín a través de la ventana—, no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Wendy.

—Sí, como sea —contestó la mujer con tono agrio—, ya la viste y ahora… ¡largo de aquí! Tengo cosas que hacer —Porlyusica dio aquella plática por concluida y regresó a lo suyo, pero al notar que el joven mago aún permanecía en la habitación—. ¿Qué te pasa —le confrontó—, acaso no dije que te fueras?

—Me encontré con ella, Porlyusica —Jellal susurró con un deje de melancolía—, con Kagura.

—¡Cielos! —la pelirosa, que ya había dispuesto arrojar al joven lo primero que tuviera a la mano, se detuvo al verle de aquella manera tan patéticamente lamentable—. Los humanos no son diferentes de los abominables —chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos—, lo que ellos hacen por instinto, ustedes lo hacen por diversión.

—¿Eres tan severa con los de tu propia especie? —Jellal preguntó escondiendo una sonrisa, pues ya conocía la respuesta.

—¡Siempre!

—Debes ser más cauta a la hora de emitir sentencia o te arriesgas a que te odien y con razón —le advirtió el peliazul al recordar su propia desagradable experiencia—. Puedes cambiar de opinión, ¿sabes?

—No lo haré —respondió la anciana con resolución—, y ya va siendo hora de decirle a la niña lo de aquel asunto, ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo?

—No —Jellal bajó la vista al suelo—. Eso es algo que debo hacer… lo haré pronto, mientras tanto —el mago santo se alarmó al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando. ¿Aquello era normal? necesitaba organizar mejor sus pensamientos—. M-mañana hablaremos…

—Pues lo harás tu solo, porque yo no quiero hablar contigo —la anciana señaló hacia la puerta de salida. Jellal sonrió, sabía perfectamente cuando su sola presencia era molesta e indeseada por aquella mujer _tan especial_ y se retiró en silencio levantando la mano a manera de despedida—. Humanos —murmuró al verse sola.

—oOo—

Los días siguientes no supusieron ni un solo minuto de paz, pues Jellal tuvo que ausentarse por diversos asuntos. El peliazul había tenido que volver al tedioso trabajo administrativo, por lo tanto, se había ausentado de Heavenly todas las mañanas. Finalmente, una tarde que tenía libre, encontró a Wendy leyendo entretenida en el jardín.

—¿Qué lees, Wendy? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Una historia de magia —respondió la pequeña levantando los ojos de su lectura—, de amor en realidad. Meredy me lo dio hace tiempo. Es muy bonito… pero triste —se puso pensativa—. ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por amor?

Extrañamente, Jellal se vio afectado por aquel cuestionamiento de su pequeña hermana, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar: —¿A qué te refieres?

—Este libro habla sobre la primera magia —explicó la jovencita—, sobre un chico y una chica malditos que no podían estar juntos y luego, sucedió algo terrible.

El peliazul estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la repentina intervención de Charle, aclarándose la garganta, interrumpió el incómodo momento.

—Te llegó esto en la mañana —se dirigió hacia el joven Marvell agitando la carta que llevaba en la mano—. Léelo, lo encontrarás muy interesante.

—¿De verdad? —Jellal levantó una ceja sospechoso y Wendy, no queriendo pasar por impertinente fingió regresar a su lectura, mientras que su hermano tomando aquella carta comenzó a leer.

 ** _¡Hola Jellal!_**

 _No sabes el alivio que siento al saber que te encuentras nuevamente en Westernshire, **cuando escuchamos lo de la cuarentena empezábamos a creer que no ibas a regresar de Fairyshire, vivo claro está**_ **_pero,_** _es bueno saber que todo salió bien._

 _Ahora me toca darte muy malas noticias, **por no decir, ¡pésimas noticias!**_

 ** _¡Meredy! Te recuerdo que esta es mi carta_**

 _El consejo se ha reunido y exige nuestra presencia en Era, tengo la esperanza que solo se trate de una reunión para presentar nuestros respectivos informes, quizá nos darán una nueva asignación **o finalmente nos enviarán al frente norte.** Nos hemos mudado a Lupinus hasta que seamos reasignados. Ven en cuanto te sea posible, **¡estamos en un lugar increíble!**_

 _Ultear **y Meredy**_

El peliazul suspiró cuando terminó de leer aquella carta de Ultear, ¿o era de Meredy? Wendy estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que decía la carta, pero Jellal, anticipándose le dijo: —Es de Crime Sorcière, Ultear y los chicos regresaron de su última misión. ¿Te importaría si voy a verlos?

—¿Y desde cuando mi hermano mayor me tiene que pedir permiso para salir a ver a sus amigos? —respondió Wendy esbozando una sonrisa divertida—. Procura regresar lo antes posible, ¿sí? —puso unos ojitos suplicantes que nadie puede resistir y añadió—. Apenas si hemos tenido tiempo de charlar y que yo recuerde, aún me debes una historia.

—¿Qué historia? —preguntó Jellal desconcertado.

—La historia de «esa» señorita que conociste en Fairyshire —la peliazul le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Cómo supiste de Erza? —preguntó Jellal que no recordaba haberla mencionado en ningún momento.

—¡Aye! —se escuchó desde algún lugar cercano.

—Y eso resuelve el misterio —Charle elevó aquel comentario sarcástico.

—La señorita Mirajane me escribió en cierta ocasión contándome algunas cosas increíbles que Happy-san se encargó de confirmar —explicó Wendy colocándose roja—. Me dijo que tuviste _un enlace desafortunado con una señorita en Fairyshire._

—No fue nada —Jellal se puso tenso o nervioso no supo en realidad y tampoco le dio importancia—, te lo contaré en cuanto regrese, pronto —el joven hizo un guiño a su hermana—, y por favor —añadió mientras se dirigía hacia la casa—, cuida de nuestro Natsu.

Al poco tiempo, Jellal salía de Heavenly y mientras se dirigía hacia la nueva base de Crime Sorcière en Lupinus, pensaba en lo difícil que le resultaba acostumbrarse al relajado ambiente de «la comarca más segura de Fiore» de hecho, escuchar de la presencia de una horda abominable asediando algún pueblo pequeño, era una novedad.

« _El problema no es la falta de acción, en Fairyshire teníamos que estar alertas, aun en tiempo de paz._ » se decía mientras recargaba el mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Estaba seguro que esa sensación se le pasaría de inmediato, que volvería a acostumbrarse a la tranquilidad de Westernshire, a la vida tediosa tras de un escritorio. Sin embargo…

:-:-:-:

Al llegar a Lupinus, la dirección que decía la carta, Jellal se encontró con Ultear, una joven maga de larga cabellera negra, quien le recibió con una sonrisa que no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.

—Vaya, sí que eres rápido —saludó la bruja a modo de broma mientras entraban en el recinto.

—Me sorprendió mucho la carta que me enviaste esta mañana —replicó Jellal.

—Hasta que finalmente te dignas a aparecer —dijo una chica de cabello rosa que esperaba en el vestíbulo y añadió apuntando con el dedo—, ella dijo que habías muerto.

—¿Qué?

—No es cierto —la aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo que digas —el peliazul se cruzó de brazos indignado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Wendy? —a Meredy se le ocurrió preguntar y así bajar la tensión que había propiciado.

—Excelente, Meredy —respondió Jellal con una sonrisa—, mucho más fuerte que la última vez que la vi.

—Sí, sí, sí… me alegra —intervino Ultear y enseguida habló con un tono más alto—. ¡Erik o bajas o voy a buscarte!

—Te reto—se escuchó aquella voz desde algún pasillo en los pisos superiores de la casa, que pertenecía al Dragon Slayer de veneno. Ultear subió corriendo por las escaleras, momento que Meredy aprovechó para preguntar al peliazul: —Jellal, ¿qué te parece si primero damos un paseo por la muralla?

—No lo sé, tal vez debería quedarme —respondió al escuchar los gritos y forcejeos en el piso superior.

—No tomará mucho tiempo —insistió la pelirosa—, puedo suponer que Erik también vendrá —la chica esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

—Si lo pones de esa manera —el peliazul suspiró derrotado.

—oOo—

—¿No te parece que algo extraño está sucediendo? —Wendy preguntó a Charle mientras tomaban el té en una de las terrazas que daban hacia el jardín.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Jellal, por supuesto. Desde que llegó mi hermano, no ha dejado de bromear y sonreír y Natsu-san por otro lado… me pregunto, ¿por qué estará así?

—Por una joven —respondió Charle con voz neutra porque no estaba segura si se refería a Natsu o a Jellal o a los dos. Wendy asumió esto último, por lo que se apresuró a preguntar: —¿Esa joven está involucrada con la otra señorita —susurró como si se tratara de un secreto—, Erza-san?

—Sí, ambas son magas de Fairy Tail —el pequeño Happy apareció de improviso interrumpiendo la charla.

—¡Happy-san! —exclamó Wendy llena de asombro y Charle puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se hacen llamar las «Hadas de Fairyshire» —continuó el minino azul—. Tienen un lazo muy fuerte que las une. Hermanas en la adversidad, hermanas de lucha y Erza es como la hermana mayor de todas.

—¿Cómo hermanas? —dijo Wendy pensativa—. Y mientras Natsu-san pasaba momentos con la hermana de la señorita Erza, ¿mi hermano estaba con…?

—No —la pequeña clarividente negó con la cabeza—, es algo un poco más complicado.

—Nunca estuvieron tanto tiempo a solas —Happy se encargó de aclararlo todo—. Y el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no fue agradable, ¡para ninguno de los dos! —sonrió divertido—, la verdad, fue muy gracioso.

—¿Puedes contarme, Happy-san? —preguntó Wendy movida por la curiosidad.

—No lo recomendaría —protestó Charle—, pero yo también tengo curiosidad. ¿Y entonces gato varón?

—¡Aye! —exclamó el exceed y comenzó a relatar—: Todo comenzó hace poco más de un mes, en la fiesta de Fairy Tail Hall…

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

Aunque Jellal ya había caminado en cierta ocasión sobre los muros de Lupinus, siempre le impresionaba contemplarlos. La muralla perimetral tenía una altura y un aspecto exorbitantes, aderezada por alguna torre fortificada o tronera. Vista en su conjunto, aquella ciudad castillo era tan descomunal que parecía increíble que hubiera sido construida por manos humanas. De manera sorpresiva Jellal detuvo sus pasos y recargándose sobre una de las cañoneras dirigió una mirada melancólica hacia el ceniciento horizonte y murmuró: —Si estuviéramos en Fairyshire serían las seis de la tarde.

—Serían las seis en cualquier lugar de Fiore —repuso Ultear con extrañeza.

—Me refiero —replicó el peliazul con la vista perdida en las lejanas montañas—, que a esta hora, se vería un hermoso _cielo escarlata_ , aquí no veo nada.

La joven bruja quedó sin palabras, le extrañaba ver de esa manera a Jellal y pensaba que tal vez sentía nostalgia, « _¿Por abandonar Fairyshire?_ »

—Por lo menos estas en Westernshire, en cualquier momento puedes regresar a casa con Wendy —Meredy comentó despreocupada, equilibrándose al borde del adarve—. ¿Jellal, te sientes bien? —preguntó la jovencita al notar que el peliazul se encontraba en otro universo.

—Por supuesto —Jellal asintió a sabiendas que no engañaba a nadie.

—¿En serio? —el joven de cabellera roja oscura, que involuntario acompañaba aquel paseo, chistó con sorna—. Te veo tan distraído, tal vez un poco… no —meneó la cabeza—, debe ser una idea mía —le insinuó con perversa sonrisa—. Pero, supongo que será por tu _fatal encuentro_ , el que tuviste en Fairyshire —aclaró—, lo lamento mucho.

—¿Lo lamentas, Erik? —preguntó Jellal a manera de reproche—. Sabías que estaba pensando en aquella señorita de Fairyshire…

—Ahí el motivo de tu distracción —intervino Ultear.

—Oh, vaya, ¿así que te has enamorado? —la pelirosa dirigió aquella pregunta al joven Marvell—. Bueno, entonces se tolera que estés distraído, todo sea por _tu_ _dama_ por supuesto.

—No, Meredy, te equivocas —el pelirrojo corrigió a la muchacha—. Jellal pensaba en una señorita, aquella con la que tiene cuentas pendientes.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la joven con evidente decepción—. ¿Ese asunto del que nadie me dice nada? —se quejó—. En fin, deberíamos poner un anuncio que diga: «Joven bien parecido de veintiséis años, con título de mago santo y bastante gruñón, busca señorita que esté dispuesta a seguirle el paso en la aniquilación de abominables por el resto de su vida o por al menos tres meses.» ¿Tú que dices, Ultear?

—Yo no creo que eso vaya a funcionar —la maga de _Ark Time_ no dejaba de reírse—. ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas, Meredy?

—En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Además, guardo la esperanza que algún día Jellal encuentre a su hada guerrera…

—¿Hada guerrera? —Ultear hizo gala de aquel título elevando una sonora carcajada al aire.

« _Hada guerrera._ » pensó Jellal. Daba la _casualidad_ que Meredy había dado con la denominación de las defensoras de Magnolia cuya líder era, « _Erza…_ » los pensamientos del peliazul regresaron hacia aquella chica una vez más. Hacía mucho que Jellal había perdido el control sobre todo aquello que pensaba, pero abrazó la realidad y regresó a la mesa de reuniones en cuanto escuchó a sus compañeros comentar acerca de Natsu.

—¿Jellal, es correcto lo que estoy escuchando? ¿Natsu tiene el corazón roto? —Richard lo lamentó con mucho sentimiento y Meredy por su parte comentó—: Me es imposible si quiera imaginarlo.

—Me siento muy mal por Natsu —confesó el joven mago molesto consigo mismo—. Lo peor, es que tengo muchos motivos para creer que de seguir así, esto no va a terminar bien. El honor de una de las magas de ese gremio está de por medio y Fairy Tail ya ha mostrado que la deuda por una deshonra se paga con sangre.

—Tal vez tengas razón —reflexionó Erik—. Y lo mejor, en este caso, hubiese sido que dejaras que las cosas siguieran su curso…

—Y que Natsu lo arruine como suele suceder —Sawyer soltó una risita maliciosa.

—En fin —intervino Ultear dando aquella charla por concluida y pasando la vista a los miembros de Crime Sorcière comenzó a relatar—. Acabo de recibir el informe que hordas abominables están merodeando el paso _North Heavenly_ en Westernshire, en unas cuantas semanas, serán cientos —dijo con tono preocupado.

—Pero si ya nos deshicimos de todos esos abominables —se quejó una joven maga de cabello blanco, ignorando al hombre que dormía sentado a su lado—. ¿De dónde se reproducen?

—El norte de Westernshire es montañoso —repuso Jellal con bastante seriedad—. Aun si se juntaran tardaran días en llegar y cualquiera de aquellos abominables ichiyas que se atreva a poner un pie en Royal Heavenly vera su final.

—¿Ichiyas? —Meredy preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Larga historia —respondió Jellal restando importancia al asunto.

Aquella asamblea, la primera en varios meses, prosiguió de manera regular, con la presentación de informes, conformación de equipos, nuevas asignaciones, representaciones y los preparativos para la pronta incursión a las tierras del norte, sin dejar de lado los adjetivos empleados y los ocurrentes comentarios que más parecían puñales venenosos dirigidos a quien no estuviese alerta. En otras palabras, una típica reunión de Crime Sorcière.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí esta noche? —Meredy le preguntó a Jellal en cuanto terminó la reunión.

—No, le prometí a Wendy que regresaría a Heavenly tan pronto me sea posible —se excusó el peliazul.

—Bien, entonces nos veremos cuando regreses de Akane —le dijo Ultear con una sonrisa.

—Mantente sin ser olfateado hasta entonces —Meredy se despidió efusiva.

—oOo—

Jellal regresó a Heavenly después de la reunión con Crime Sorcière. Como no podía ser de otra manera, pensaba en Erza. Al llegar, entró en la casa y saludando a todos caminó por los corredores a paso rápido hasta el salón de entrenamiento para ver a Wendy, porque recordaba que ella había querido mostrar su avance en el combate, pero detuvo su mano en el picaporte de la puerta al percatarse que su pequeña hermana y su amigo pelirosa mantenían una seria plática.

« _¿Una plática seria?_ »

—Por todo lo que escuché, a mí me parece que son el uno para el otro, ¿los dos sienten el mismo afecto? —escuchó preguntar a Wendy.

—No estoy seguro si me quiere tanto como yo a ella —respondió Natsu y en seguida largó una risotada al aire—. Discúlpame, Wendy, la verdad, no sé qué estupideces estoy diciendo —el pelirosa comenzó a rascarse la nuca nervioso.

Jellal se puso triste al escuchar a Natsu, al escucharle repetir sus palabras. « _Si sintiéramos los dos el mismo afecto…_ » suspiró.

—La señorita Lucy —reflexionó Wendy—, debe ser increíble por la manera en la que Happy-san se expresa de ella. Natsu miró a la pequeña peliazul con detenimiento y Wendy notó su dolor cuando el pelirosa finalmente le declaró: —Lucy es… Lucy.

—¿Lo sabe ella, Natsu-san? Tal vez debería regresar a Fairyshire y decirle.

—¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso? —preguntó apenado—. De decirle a Luce lo que creo que siento —lo dijo más para sí—, ¿lo especial que es para mí?

El peliazul notó el tono de amargura en la voz de Natsu y decidió que era el momento de ponerle fin a la conversación. Empujó con sus manos los enormes portones de la habitación abriéndolos de par en par y entrando saludó.

—Ya estoy en casa —fingió una sonrisa.

—¡Hermano —exclamó la pequeña Wendy—, qué bueno que llegaste temprano!

—Prometí que lo haría —respondió Jellal encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo están todos?

—Creo que bien, no han perdido ese raro sentido del humor que tienen, especialmente Meredy, sabes lo alegre que es.

—Jellal, ¿podrías decirme lo que te motivó a venir antes? —preguntó el pelirosa.

—Todo a su tiempo, Natsu —respondió el mago santo—. Las novedades te las contaré durante la cena —dijo invitando al pelirosa y a su hermana dirigirse hacia el comedor a degustar de la comida que había mandado a servir.

—oOo—

—Siento tener que partir otra vez —Jellal se disculpó con el Dragon Slayer y regresó a revisar los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio—. No lo haría si el asunto no fuera importante.

—¿El trabajo? —intuyó Natsu que miraba distraído hacia la nada.

—No, esta vez es el Consejo —Jellal suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el pelirosa.

—Etherion —murmuró el peliazul.

—¿Etherion? —preguntó el joven mago haciendo una mueca.

—Hechizo de destrucción multidimensional —aclaró Jellal—. Etherion es nuestra arma máxima.

—Has visto su poder destructivo, ¿no es verdad? —Natsu le reprochó al peliazul—. Tiene el poder para destruir un país entero.

Jellal dirigió a Natsu una mirada, deseando ver en su rostro alguna expresión diferente a la desilusión que había presentado los últimos días, realmente se preocupaba por él. Pero se rindió al no encontrar nada.

—Yo debería ir pronto a Akane a la demostración del cañón Etherion —dijo Jellal tomando una actitud pensante—. Ha pasado buen tiempo desde que no asisto a una sesión del Consejo, que se pueden sentir ofendidos y hasta amenazados por mi desaparición.

—Tal vez yo también tenga que ir allá. Perdón, yo también iré, ¿no es verdad?

—No, Natsu —respondió Jellal meneando la cabeza—, el viaje es muy largo y no quiero que te descompongas. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, Erik tampoco estaba muy animado de viajar. Richard y yo podemos hacernos cargo sin ningún problema. Además, me siento más seguro contigo aquí para cuidar a Wendy —sonrió.

—¡Hermano —en aquel momento, Wendy entró corriendo en el estudio—, Chelia llega mañana! —exclamó emocionada—. Estoy ansiosa de enseñarle mi nuevo arte secreto. He practicado mucho y deseo mostrártelo antes que te vayas.

—Tengo una mejor idea —Jellal dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana—, ¿por qué no me lo enseñas ahora?

—¿Pero, no estás cansado por el viaje?

El peliazul elevó una carcajada al aire: —Sabes que nunca estoy demasiado cansado para ti —le reprochó—. Solo que iré en serio.

—¡Yo también pelearé en serio! —respondió la niña entusiasta.

Por primera vez en varios días, Natsu esbozó una sonrisa ancha y contagiosa; y apoyando a su amigo, a su amiguita en realidad, exclamó: —¡Esto sí quiero verlo!

Y así, hermano y hermana tuvieron un combate en la sala de entrenamientos.

Jellal y Wendy mantenían la mirada fija en el otro. Ambos comenzaron a liberar el poder mágico, que hizo temblar el recinto. El primer movimiento fue de Jellal, que haciendo uso del _meteoro_ arremetió contra la pequeña con una patada que ella bloqueó con el brazo. Wendy no se quedó atrás y aumentando su velocidad con _Ile Vernier_ atacó con las _alas del dragón celestial_. Jellal retrocedió evitando el golpe con las manos, pero no contó con que Wendy daría un salto en el aire y atacaría con la _garra del dragón del cielo_. La pequeña Dragon Slayer quedó desprotegida y Jellal aprovechó para atacar; pero ella, moviendo las manos, creó una potente corriente de aire a modo de barrera entre los dos, y dirigió el _taladro del cielo_ hacia su hermano, que luego de ser arrastrado por la corriente ascendente cayó al suelo y Wendy, totalmente agotada, se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—Perdón, todavía no controlo este arte secreto —se disculpó la jadeante niña.

—¿De qué hablas, Wendy? Estuviste fenomenal —Jellal felicitó a su hermana incorporándose a penas.

—Sin embargo, de haber estado un poco más descansado y alerta, sospecho que Wendy no te hubiese hecho quedar como tonto —la pequeña Charle entró volando en la sala—, la culpa es tuya, por supuesto —dijo posando sus patitas en el suelo.

—Así es, solo a alguien tan bestia como tú se le ocurre enfrentarse a un Dragon Slayer sin usar ningún tipo de hechizo defensivo —se carcajeó Natsu—. ¡Wendy, ¿Qué te parece si desde mañana comenzamos a entrenar los dos juntos?! —propuso con ánimos exaltados y Wendy asintió contagiada por aquel humor.

Mientras los Dragon Slayer planeaban el entrenamiento para los próximos días, Jellal aprovechó el momento para pedir a Charle una entrevista privada.

—Oh bueno, ¿que se le va hacer? —respondió la exceed resignada.

—Wendy ha progresado increíblemente rápido, ¿verdad, Charle? —Jellal comenzó aquella conversación cerrando la puerta de su despacho.

—Está bastante motivada con lo de la incursión al norte —respondió la gata blanca—, lo que me recuerda…

—No, Charle, no me voy a echar para atrás —Jellal afirmó.

—Me alegra escuchar mucho eso —Charle voló hasta el sillón donde le esperaba el peliazul—. Pero esa no es la razón por la que me pediste conversar, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —Jellal tomó asiento—, es sobre lo que me dijiste acerca de _aquel encuentro_ en Fairyshire. Como ya sabias —Jellal juntó sus manos y pensó en lo que le iba a decir, luego de mucho meditarlo finalmente dijo—: ¿Sabes que me encontré con Kagura en el campamento de Magnolia Town?

—Así es —respondió Charle—. Sabía que sufrirías a causa de aquel encuentro.

—¿Estás segura que era ese _el único encuentro_? —preguntó el peliazul sin poder ocultar su molestia—. ¿Tú sabías algo acerca de la señorita Scarlet?

—Nada más de lo que ya te había dicho antes de que partieras a Fairyshire —Charle se llevó la mano a la cabeza—, que un caballero de escarlata traspasaría tu corazón.

« _¿Un caballero?_ » Jellal suspiró al recordar a Erza y como Charle le había llamado _caballero_. Y pensar que la gente la llamaba Titania, pensar que la había visto aquella noche en Fairy Tail Hall, que volvería su rostro una y otra vez para verla a ella y ¡solo a ella!

« _…un caballero de escarlata traspasará tu corazón_ —retumbó en su cabeza—. _¿Escarlata?_ _escarlata como su cabello… escarlata como su nombre… Scarlet…_ »

—¿He dicho algo equivocado? —preguntó la exceed al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

—No —respondió Jellal meneando la cabeza—, ¿te parece si continuamos nuestra charla en cuanto regrese de Akane? ¿Te ocurre algo, Charle?

—No, nada.

—Muy bien —Jellal se levantó y se fue hacia la salida—. Me siento un poco cansado, por el combate, si me entiendes.

—Por supuesto —respondió Charle guardando sus sospechas—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

—No, no te preocupes, te veo mañana.

Tras cruzar el umbral, Jellal cerró los ojos y curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

« _Erza, será que tú…_ —pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo—. _¿Debo decirle?»_

Jellal se retiró a su habitación mientras pensaba todo a la vez, en Kagura y Simon, Wendy y Natsu, Crime Sorcière y la campaña en el norte, Etherion, Erza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo que pensar en tantas cosas a la vez? Decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse y bloqueó su mente de todos los problemas que le preocupaban y solo se concentró en una persona, en Erza.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _David Bowie - As the World Falls Down_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _Uyyy, uyyy, uyyy… es emocionante saber que ya nos encontramos a la mitad de este viaje y aún no nos hemos convertido en ichiyas XD_**

 ** _Un saludo a los amigos_**

 **Sabastu**

 **LigthWinchester:** ¡Liiiiiigth! Siempre es un gustazo hacerte reír

 **KisaYunna:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, un abrazo grandote donde estés

 **Indigoooo:** una calurosa bienvenida a PPI

 ** _Y a todos ustedes mis queridos que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Solo quiero recordaros que este capítulo, se encuentra disponible en audio mp3, solo debes de visitar la página de facebook_**

 ** _—Tales from FanFiction—_**

 ** _Buscar el álbum_**

 ** _ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS_**

 ** _Cap. 9 —Royal Heavenly_**

 ** _Y hacer pinch en enlace correspondiente_**

 ** _La descarga es completamente gratuita y puedes compartirlo con quien tú quieras ;)_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	11. Infortunadamente fortuito

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Un fanfic de Fairy Tail 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspirado en el omake de Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail de los muertos_ y la novela homónima de Seth Grahame-Smith, _Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Orgullo y prejuicio_ )

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—oXo—

—INFORTUNADAMENTE FORTUITO—

:-:-:-:

ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUES Jellal se reunió con Richard Buchanan, en el pasado conocido como Hoteye, en la biblioteca de Heavenly para planificar el viaje a Akane.

—Pienso que debemos partir cuanto antes. ¿Te parece bien si salimos mañana por la mañana? —sugirió el peliazul a su compañero.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es la prisa, Jellal? —preguntó Richard extrañado—. Nunca te vi tan ansioso por salir de Heavenly.

—No es ansiedad, Richard, sino preocupación —Jellal replicó—. Ya sabes lo pesados que se ponen los del Consejo Mágico con estos asuntos.

—Eso es cierto —Hoteye dio un suspiro y añadió—. Imagino que también preveremos el quedarnos un poco más después de la prueba, en caso de presentarse cualquier eventualidad.

—Por supuesto —Jellal asintió reprimiendo una mueca. No le hacía nada feliz tener que separarse de Wendy _otra vez_. Sin embargo…

« _A esa escala, controlar todo ese poder, puede volverse un serio problema. Además…_ » reflexionó el peliazul de manera más pragmática.

—Con todo ese movimiento terminaremos por llamar la atención de los _olfateados_ …

—Y lo que menos deseamos es tratar con aquellas criaturas, ¿no es verdad? —acotó Richard.

Aquella reunión siguió hasta muy entrada la noche. Puesto que la prueba de _Etherion_ sería un evento oficial en que se esperaba una concentración considerable de gobernantes, legisladores, nobles y magos de todo el continente (y cualquier incidente se convertiría en una verdadera catástrofe) los magos de Crime Sorcière no debían descuidar el más mínimo detalle, en cuanto a las medidas de seguridad.

Cuando terminaron y luego de acordar verse en la entrada de Heavenly a la mañana siguiente, Richard se retiró a su designada habitación. Charle entró volando en la biblioteca y Jellal, inmediatamente, al percatarse de la presencia de la exceed le preguntó: —¿Sucede algo?

—Eso depende —ella respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa que terminó por alarmar al peliazul—. ¿Quieres saber?

—Creo que mejor no —Jellal repuso siguiendo a su instinto, aunque puede que solo lo dijera para evitarse una desazón—. Es mejor dejar que todo caiga en su lugar.

—No esperaba escuchar otra cosa. Pero por otro lado, me pregunto, ¿qué hubiese sucedido si no te hubieras enamorado —la exceed ahogó una risita—, _de verdad_?

—¡Cómo que de verdad! —exclamó el peliazul conmocionado—. ¡Charle! —el mago tragó grueso al darse cuenta de a donde pretendía llegar—, estás sugiriendo que…

—¿Te guuuuusta? —insinuó ella revolviendo la lengua con exageración, obvia influencia de cierto minino azul—. Me refiero… a _aquella_ señorita por supuesto. A estas alturas, ya te habrás dado cuenta que la am…

—Lamentablemente —Jellal interrumpió aquel comentario impertinente—, no tuve los mejores tratos con _aquella_ señorita en particular.

—No voy a mentir —Charle se llevó las manos a la cintura a manera de reclamo—, existía mil y un maneras de ofenderla —pausó—. Pero te hubiera gustado…

—Solo me hubiera gustado ser más amable con ella, Charle —Jellal repuso muy molesto—. Ya está hecho, es demasiado tarde —masculló.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué afligirte, Jellal —la exceed respondió con un mohín—, no aún.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —inquirió el peliazul arrugando la frente.

—No te diré, pero creo que ya es tiempo que definas de una vez por todas qué es lo que realmente quieres. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—N-no lo sé.

—oOo—

Muy temprano por la mañana, Jellal salió a la entrada de Heavenly, donde ya se encontraba el carruaje que lo llevaría a Akane, con Richard esperando adentro.

—Lamento tener que dejarte nuevamente, debes pensar que soy el peor de los hermanos —se disculpó con Wendy mientras dirigía pasos apresurados hacia el carruaje.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo —la pequeña Dragon Slayer desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su pena—. Espero que vuelvas pronto.

—Yo también y luego…

—¿Luego qué? —preguntó Wendy volviendo el rostro hacia su hermano.

—Nada —Jellal curvó los labios en una mueca divertida—. Solo que… había prometido que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos —le dedicó un guiño.

—E-eso quiere decir que… —la peliazul quedó muda al entender el significado tras aquel comentario.

—Hablaremos en cuanto regrese —sonrió el joven y antes de subir al carruaje decidió intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su amigo pelirosa—. Natsu, no hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelva.

—¿Cómo podría? si tú eres el experto en eso —respondió el mago de fuego mirando hacia la nada, sacándose la cera del oído.

Natsu se esforzaba por mostrarse animado, pero muchas veces —esta era una de aquellas veces— era posible percibir el tono de tristeza en su voz, pero Jellal confiaba que aquel estado no se prolongaría por más tiempo.

—Suerte en tu viaje a Akane, hermano —se despidió Wendy agitando la mano con emoción—. Cuídate mucho.

Jellal correspondió y estuvo a punto de cerrar la portezuela, cuando al levantar la vista vio a Charle que se acercaba volando. Cuando la exceed llegó junto al carruaje murmuró.

—Sé que saber de más te trajo muchos problemas la última vez, pero déjame darte un consejo, por tu bien, _aléjate de la playa_.

El joven mago quedó inquieto ante aquella advertencia. Sabía que su pequeña amiga lo había dicho por todas las futuras situaciones y posibilidades que era capaz de ver, pero por alguna extraña razón —como comprobaría en breve—, sospechaba que una de aquellas posibilidades incluía a la señorita Erza Scarlet.

:-:-:-:

—No llevas mucho equipaje —observó Richard, el corpulento hombre de cabello naranja, cuando ya llevaban algún tiempo viajando—. ¿Acaso no acordamos quedarnos unos días en Akane?

—Ya te dije que no planeo quedarme por más tiempo del previsto —masculló el peliazul incapaz de ocultar su molestia.

—Imagino el motivo.

—Desde que fui obligado a permanecer en Fairyshire —Jellal dio un suspiro de frustración—, creo que no he pasado tiempo suficiente con Wendy.

Richard permaneció silente, ya que era capaz de comprender a cabalidad el sentimiento tras aquel suspiro, _la separación_. Él mismo había permanecido separado de su hermano querido por años y antes de ser invadido por la nostalgia y la tristeza, sacó un libro de actas y comenzó a realizar cuentas.

Jellal por su parte, miraba a través de la ventana del carruaje, sumido en una profunda meditación. Aun en esos momentos —por más que lo intentara— no podía dejar de pensar en Erza, en lo tormentoso y frustrante que le resultaba, el admitir que se había enamorado _inmerecidamente_ de ella.

¡Un momento, ¿realmente se había enamorado de ella?!

—Jellal, ¿en qué piensas? —la súbita pregunta de Hoteye sacó al peliazul de sus pensamientos.

—En nada, Richard —respondió Jellal con sobresalto—. Nada que valga la pena.

Richard elevó una sonora carcajada al aire.

—Yo era Hoteye, ¿recuerdas cómo obtuve ese nombre? —le recriminó el mago llevando un par de dedos a la altura de sus ojos—. Sé que piensas en algo importante, de otro modo, no estarías así de caviloso. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

—En realidad Richard, pensaba en el tiempo que permanecí en Fairyshire. Ocurrió un problema bastante extraño… con Natsu —comentó el nervioso peliazul esperando desviar la atención de Hoteye.

—¿Extraño? —preguntó Richard con bastante interés.

—Sí, con respecto a lo que hablamos el otro día en Lupinus —mucho más aliviado, Jellal comenzó a explicar—. Verás, él se apegó demasiado a aquella jovencita de Fairyshire. No veía problema en ello, tú ya lo conoces, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero luego noté que aquel afecto se estaba transformando _en algo más_. Imagino que ya llegaste a la misma conclusión —el peliazul calló para ordenar sus ideas—. Sí, él se enamoró —suspiró.

—Yo no veo problema en ello, todo el mundo se enamora, ¿por qué Natsu tendría que ser diferente? —Richard replicó—. ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

—Lo de siempre, no estaba seguro de sus verdaderos sentimientos (y ya de por sí es difícil saber lo que el hijo de Igneel siente, al menos si no se trata de andar por allí rompiendo cosas) por otro lado, aunque alagada por las atenciones de Natsu, la señorita jamás demostró ningún tipo de correspondencia hacia él, salvo amistad. Y pienso que es mejor que haya quedado solo en eso, amistad.

—Pero si dices que Natsu estaba muy enamorado _…_

Hoteye se llevó la mano a la barbilla para pensar: « _¿No hizo nada? qué extraño_ _… es realmente muy extraño._ »

 _—_ Tratándose de él, uno esperaría que hubiese sido franco y directo con la señorita, no obstante —Jellal meneó la cabeza decepcionado—, me ha tocado constatar, que en cuestiones de estas, Natsu es un cero a la izquierda.

—¿Como tú? —Richard esbozó una sonrisa al notar la indignación en el rostro del peliazul—. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Jellal, recobrando la compostura contestó: —En cuanto a lo que hice, no estoy seguro. Pensé que ya era tiempo de que Natsu aprendiera a tomar _sus_ propias decisiones, pero —luego de reflexionar por un momento añadió—, lo que no hice, es lo que me trae inquieto, porque si no hubiese permitido que lo convencieran de partir, quizá…

—Entiendo. Pero a mi parecer al obrar, así como al no obrar —observó Hoteye—, de igual manera, ayudaste a que él lo echara todo a perder, a menos que… ¿lo hiciste a propósito?

—Admito que estaba desesperado por ver a Wendy —confesó el peliazul—, sin embargo, después de ver toda esa angustia, su raro comportamiento y la falta de concentración que casi le cuesta la vida… no, no podía dejarlo suelto sin que él solo se pusiese en peligro o a alguien más. Antes de eso prefiero mantenerlo vigilado y lejos de Fairyshire, pero nunca creí que todo esto llegara a afectarme tanto…

—Afectarle, Jellal —le corrigió Richard.

—Oh si, por supuesto —rectificó el peliazul—. En fin, mantengo la esperanza de que aquello haya sido solo un capricho pasajero y no am…

—¡Ah, el amor, es todo un misterio! —suspiró el mago de cabeza de zanahoria con emoción, preparándose para dar una cátedra extensiva acerca de su tema favorito en todo el mundo, el mismo tema que Jellal, dadas las circunstancias, nunca debió haber tocado.

« _¡Eres un reverendo idiota!_ » se reprendió a sí mismo, al darse cuenta que no existía lugar a donde pudiese escapar.

—Nunca me ha tocado enamorarme, pero al ver a los demás —Richard, ignorante del sufrimiento ajeno prosiguió—, me parece que es una experiencia agradable.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Jellal con cierta ironía.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Hoteye—. Solo debes imaginártelo, tú y esa dama especial de paseo por un prado cubierto de flores ensangrentadas, tomados de la mano, dando saltitos, descabezando abominables a la luz de un romántico atardecer.

—¿Y si el que termina sin cabeza soy yo? —murmuró Jellal, que mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana, recordaba la sensación de tener una hoja punzante y filosa bajo el cuello.

—¿Y por qué sucedería? —Richard preguntó con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —respondió el joven algo incómodo.

Le resultaba difícil creer que después de tantas evasivas, hubiese terminado involucrado en una situación que desde un principio había querido evitar. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Resignado, dio un suspiro y expuso lo que escondía en su cabeza y en su pecho también.

—Cuando me pongo a considerar, como guerrero, debo de librar las batallas de la humanidad y si bien los abominables son el mayor mal que aqueja nuestro mundo, no es el único. Doquiera que miro, siento la oscuridad crecer y temo que llegue el día cuando ya no pueda contenerse. Como mago de Crime Sorcière, erradicar la oscuridad, es mi deber más sagrado. Además, está aquella _deuda_ con la hermana de Simon, que es una maga de la élite de Fiore y una gran espadachín —Jellal apretó los puños con fuerza—. Yo hice una promesa —susurró al tiempo que fragmentos del pasado se reproducían, pasando como una película frente a sus ojos. Luego de guardar silencio prosiguió—: Lo vea por donde lo vea, no existe garantía de que viviré para ver el día de mañana. Si fuese solo yo, nada de esto importaría, pero sabes que eso no es así. Richard, dime la verdad, ¿crees que alguien con todas estas objeciones y juramentos tiene derecho a pensar en el amor? Y si así no fuera —lanzó la última declaración con profunda tristeza—, dudo mucho que exista una mujer que me corresponda.

—Tonterías, estoy seguro que solo lo dices porque tienes miedo de enamorarte. Crime Sorcière existe porque creemos en la expiación de nuestros pecados y los de este mundo que no es lo suficientemente grande, oscuro, peligroso, ni abominable para hallar a la chica indicada. Es cuestión de tiempo para que ambas cosas sucedan —le aseguró el pelinaranja—, es más, estoy completamente convencido que ambas te encontrarán cuando menos lo esperes.

Jellal sonrió, estaba agradecido con Richard por sus palabras y el aliento que encontraba en las mismas. Pero apenas tuvo ocasión de hacerlo, pues tanto él como Hoteye, oyeron los gemidos de los abominables que resonaban a través del bosque a ambos lados del carruaje y el silencio forzoso que siguió fue aprovechado por el peliazul para reflexionar.

« _Tal vez tiene razón._ » Jellal se permitió sonreír al pensar en una oportunidad con Erza, pero sacudiendo la cabeza desechó inmediatamente cualquier futuro que hubiese imaginado a su lado. No, no era justo hacerle eso a ella, tenía que protegerla, ¡protegerla a toda costa!

« _Es m_ _ejor que deje de pensar en esto, solo me distrae de…_ »

Los pensamientos de Jellal fueron interrumpidos en cuanto sintió sacudir el carruaje y posteriormente detenerse de súbito. Al salir del coche, luego de contemplar el escalofriante paisaje delante de sus ojos, se los frotó para cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo. Miró hacia uno y otro lado del sendero, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—¿Que ha sucedido aquí?

—oOo—

 _Algunas horas atrás_ _, por pura coincidencia…_

Erza releía con cuidado la última carta que había recibido de Lucy, antes que partiera de Fairyshire, reflexionando y deteniéndose en cada párrafo que le transmitía una sensación de congoja, decepción y vergüenza, sufridos por el hada de espíritus celestiales. Pero apenas tuvo ocasión de sentirse afectada por esto, pues en ese mismo instante, el coche mágico en el que viajaba en compañía de sus hermanas se detuvo bruscamente. Casi de inmediato, las magas de Fairy Tail, oyeron los disonantes y muy cercanos (demasiado cercanos) gemidos de los abominables, mezclados con los gritos del cochero y los disparos de mosquete que no se dejaron esperar.

De no poseer Erza unos nervios de acero y una entereza, fruto de muchos años de adiestramiento, se habría quedado estupefacta al apartar una de las cortinillas y comprobar que se hallaban rodeados por _más_ de un centenar de ichiyas.

—¿Qué significa esto? —exclamó la pelirroja.

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

Habían pasado varios días sin que se produjese algún acontecimiento de gran importancia en Fairyshire —a excepción de los cada vez más escasos avistamientos de ichiyas— debido a que en Magnolia Town se había concentrado gran cantidad de magos, por lo que Erza había previsto partir para Akane Beach. Al principio no había pensado seriamente en ir hasta allá; sin embargo, Bisca, en nombre de su amistad, se había esforzado en animar a la pelirroja a participar del evento de la prueba de _Etherion_. Pero no fue sino hasta la última hora que los Connell declinaron su participación, pues la pequeña Asuka había contraído la muy esperada varicela. En compensación, Erza, Laki y la nueva hada, una joven simpática y amable de nombre Kinana —considerado como un honor— asistirían en representación del gremio y se hospedarían en una de las mejores suites del _Akane Resort_ , con lo que el viaje prometía ser muy gratificante y Titania estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo.

La despedida del gremio fue extensa y cargada de emoción. El maestro estuvo especialmente empeñado en llenar de recomendaciones a Laki, Kinana y a Erza, con respecto de las primeras dos. Aunque el trayecto hacia el sur de Fiore era un paseo agradable y lleno de color, no por eso dejaba de ser peligroso. Erza lo sabía muy bien, por lo que iba vestida con su nueva armadura de Heart Kreuz, en caso de que la necesitara. Y así fue, que cerca del mediodía, mientras las jóvenes mantenían cordial conversación, aquel coche mágico fue atacado.

Los abominables que se habían apoderado de la carretera y estaban terminando de olfatear una caravana que se dirigía hacia Akane, se disponían a avanzar contra ellos. Erza se levantó de inmediato y tomando su espada de la rueda celestial, ordenó a las hadas que permaneciesen dentro del carro. Abrió la portezuela de una patada y salió afuera. Desde allí comprobó que la situación era mucho peor de lo que ya había anticipado, pues en lugar de un centenar de abominables, observó que había _el doble_. La líder de las hadas atestiguó los últimos momentos del pobrecito cochero, que al disparar torpemente contra los ichiyas había sido derribado de su asiento al suelo. Los monstruos que se hallaban más cerca le sujetaron con fuerza impidiéndole escapar y comenzaron a frotar sus narices húmedas sobre el desdichado, que daba gritos horrendos. Erza vio esto sin nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, más que levantar su mosquete y disparar al _casi-abominable_ en la cabeza, dándole una muerte instantánea, acto que provocó que los ichiyas se volvieran hacia el carro mágico.

Al ver que ella misma y sus acompañantes se hallaban en verdadero peligro, dio un gigantesco salto disparando su mosquete mientras volaba por el aire y sus balas traspasaban las cabezas de varios abominables. Aterrizó de pie junto a una roca, tras lo cual empezó a abatir con su espada a los agresores, mostrando toda la gracia y ferocidad de Titania. Sus pies, sus puños y su espada eran demasiado ágiles para la torpe horda de ichiyas, que caían como moscas. A su tiempo, Laki salió del carruaje y con su magia, materializó un campo de estacas que logró detener a los abominables, lo suficiente para que Erza pudiese realizar una hazaña tan descomunal, que solo ella podía atreverse a hacer. En tiempo record, la líder de las hadas vació su arsenal. Invocando todas las hachas, espadas, jabalinas y cuchillos que tenía, dirigió las mortíferas armas hacia los cada vez más descontrolados monstruos y acabó con ellos de un solo golpe.

Tomando la oportunidad al vuelo, Erza corrió hacia el carro mágico, se sentó en el pescante y empuñó el brazalete. Los ichiyas sobrevivientes al último y extraordinario ataque de Titania comenzaron a reagruparse, mientras Erza permitía al brazalete drenar el poder mágico que todavía le quedaba, conduciendo el coche por la carretera a una velocidad vertiginosa, hasta cerciorarse de que el peligro había pasado.

Las hadas respiraron aliviadas cuando por fin divisaron la bahía, con la montaña rusa que se alzaba imponente sobre el lujoso hotel _Akane Resort_ y las verdes palmeras, que aumentaban en número a medida que se acercaban a su destino.

Poco después llegaron al campamento militar y aunque Erza había drenado gran parte de su magia, todavía le quedaba la suficiente energía para caminar, por lo que al detener el carro en el punto de inspección, no dudó en dirigir una queja ruidosa al _encargado de seguridad_ de la carretera, que no hacía sino escuchar en silencio a la enérgica pelirroja. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al ver el fiero aspecto de la joven, que relataba los pormenores de su accidentado viaje tan rápidamente como pudo, esperando no volver a hablar de ello, salvo para decir que jamás había visto tal cantidad de abominables en todos sus viajes, asombrada de que un número tan elevado hubiera atacado un carruaje.

—oOo—

Esa misma tarde Jellal y Richard llegaron a Akane y se hospedaron en una modesta posada, estratégicamente edificada sobre un risco.

—Necesito ver al jefe de seguridad de la carretera enseguida —dijo Jellal mientras salía por la puerta a paso veloz.

—Me parece que lo mejor es ordenar una investigación como lo acordamos —le detuvo Richard—. Pero si tanto te preocupa, puedo pedir al comandante del campamento Akane que presente un informe de los hechos —terminó por sugerir al ver la insatisfacción en el rostro del mago santo.

Jellal suspiró resignado. De manera personal, esperaba llegar al fondo de este asunto, pero recordó que Richard era completamente capaz de manejar la situación. Además, el Consejo Mágico, una vez informado de _aquel incidente_ de la carretera, no tardaría en proponer el refuerzo de la seguridad, por lo que debía de encontrarse disponible para cualquier disposición impuesta.

—Está bien —masculló el peliazul de mala gana.

Minutos después, Jellal observaba a través de una de las ventanas de la posada, como Richard partía con rumbo al campamento militar de Akane. Suspiró frustrado y luego se sentó a leer un libro de magia ritual. Aunque disfrutaba mucho de su lectura, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, salir a matar alguna cosa, ¡lo que sea!

Las horas que pasaron se hicieron eternas. El tan esperado llamado del Consejo —para alivio de Jellal— jamás llegó y aquel iba a ser uno de esos pocos _días agradables_ , si Richard no hubiese regresado con una noticia de lo más inquietante.

« _¿Qué la señorita Erza Scarlet está aquí en Akane?_ » pensó mientras Richard le relataba lo sucedido. « _Qué infortunio_ _o quizá…_ »

—¿Hablaste con ella? —preguntó el joven Marvell ansioso por saber más.

—Sí, un poco —respondió el pelinaranja con un gesto que indicaba que se había divertido con _aquel_ asunto tan particular y prosiguió—. Para cuando llegué, la señorita había sembrado el terror en todo el campamento…

Jellal escuchaba atento y en silencio. Aquello no era una coincidencia, lo supo en cuanto recordó las insinuaciones de Charle en Heavenly.

¡Todo era por Erza! no existía otra explicación.

« _Debió de venir a la demostración de Etherion._ » pensó mientras se paseaba por toda la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.

Tenía muchos deseos de verla, necesitaba comprobar una cosa, pero le pareció _poco apropiado_ , aparecerse ni bien había llegado a Akane, así que aguardó con impaciencia la oportunidad para encontrarse con ella, de manera que se viera como un _encuentro casual._

—oOo—

Después del largo y tedioso interrogatorio al que fueron sometidas, y de estar sentadas el tiempo suficiente para contar las manchas del techo de la tienda de campaña, las hadas se dirigieron al hotel, que se hallaba cerca de la playa. Cuando llegaron (por fortuna sin mayores contratiempos) fueron recibidas con rígida cortesía por Lahar, comandante de la _cuarta división de la aplicación de la ley mágica_. Ante semejante recibimiento, Erza estaba cada vez más convencida que Fairy Tail se hallaba bajo la mira del Consejo.

Sin más dilación que las preguntas y observaciones de Lahar a las hadas, sobre la _hazaña de la carretera_ , entraron en el hotel y una vez en el recibidor, el comandante les dio la bienvenida, repitiéndoles punto por punto las actividades y los horarios establecidos para las previas del evento. Erza había venido preparada para ver la destrucción de la que era capaz el _Satélite Square,_ pero después de escuchar tanto asfixiante protocolo, se dio cuenta de lo decepcionante que le iba a resultar todo esto.

Al caer la tarde, Erza estaba en su habitación preparándose para la (como expresaba el panfleto informativo sobre su cómoda) _noche de fuegos artificiales_ , cuando oyó un repentino ruido. Escuchó un momento y advirtió que tocaban la puerta y la llamaban a voces. Erza convocó su espada y abriendo la puerta, se encontró con Laki y Kinana en el corredor, ambas agitadas y sin aliento.

—¡Erza, tienes que bajar de inmediato! —gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y tomando a la pelirroja por las muñecas la sacaron de la habitación.

En vano preguntó Erza lo que pasaba. Las chicas se negaron a compartir lo que sabían, por lo que no tuvo de otra que dejarse arrastrar para ver _la cosa_ con sus propios ojos.

—¿Y eso es todo? —exclamó con decepción y disgusto.

Esperaba por lo menos que los abominables hubiesen invadido el recinto, igual que cuando irrumpieron en Fairy Tail Hall.

—No veo más que un montón de magos que… —la pelirroja continuó con aquella queja hasta que levantando los ojos masculló—. ¿J-Jellal?

—¡Erza! —Kinana, que no reparó en el estado perplejo de la pelirroja, repuso con ánimo encomiable—. No son cualquier clase de magos. Son de la élite de Fiore. ¿El más joven no es uno de los magos santos?

Erza no supo cómo responder, se había quedado sin habla y no era de gran ayuda observar a los magos dirigirse hacia su dirección, guiados por una muy entusiasta Laki. El que iba justo después de la _invocadora de madera_ , era bastante alto y corpulento, a simple vista, parecía ser un tipo muy amable y bonachón. Jellal, que iba de último, estaba igual que como lo recordaba de Fairyshire, tan callado y _…_

« _¿_ _Me está mirando?_ » se dijo la pelirroja.

—Es un gusto volverla a ver, señorita —Jellal saludó cortésmente y Erza se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que pensaba: « _¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?_ »

Ambos permanecieron sumidos en un silencio reverencial, mientras sus compañeros realizaban las presentaciones de rigor y concluida la convención social, Richard se puso a conversar con las hadas de manera amigable, con tanta facilidad y soltura que hubiese sido una experiencia agradable para la pelirroja, de no haber sentido la necesidad de lanzarse por un balcón, luego de notar que Jellal no había dejado de mirarla.

¿La noche podría empeorar? En efecto.

Los líderes del Consejo, luego de escuchar acerca del incidente de la carretera, habían obligado a Erza a formar parte de un combate de exhibición contra _golems imitadores_ 1, que tuvo lugar en el pabellón donde se hallaban reunidos. La líder de las hadas, resistió vehementemente lo más que pudo, intuyendo _el_ motivo tras semejante propuesta. Sin embargo, ante la presión tan insistente y temiendo que su rebeldía pudiese traer problemas al gremio, accedió muy a su pesar.

« _Es realmente un infortunio_.» Erza suspiró con disgusto. « _O quizá…»_

En un gesto desafiante, la maga plantó los pies en el suelo y reequipó su atuendo de pelea, que consistía en unos pantalones rojos, vendas que cubrían su voluptuoso busto y una katana.

« _Quizá pueda usar esta situación para combatir el fuego con fuego._ » sonrió mordaz la pelirroja y levantando la espada que tenía en la mano, predijo su victoria.

Nadal, uno de los asistentes anfibios del Consejo, se levantó para señalar el comienzo del combate.

El primer Lizardman apareció y desenfundando su espada emitió un chillido estridente al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Erza. Cuando su espada se hallaba tan sólo a unos centímetros del cuello de la maga, esta se apartó a un lado y rajó el vientre de su contrincante con la katana que llevaba en la mano. Un nuevo Lizardman apareció delante de la joven, avanzando y lanzando estrellas voladoras ninja. Erza se escudó de la primera estrella lanzada y avanzó al mismo tiempo que desviaba la trayectoria de las otras dos a uno y otro lado golpeando con la espada. Levantó la katana sobre su cabeza con ambas manos y asestó un golpe que decapitó a su oponente.

Los tres últimos golems 2.5 aparecieron al mismo tiempo rodeando a Titania. Esta dio un salto en el aire y con un split derribó a las lagartijas que se acercaban por sus flancos. Al caer al suelo, realizó un barrido que derribó al tercer Lizardman, que se acercaba por detrás. Antes que se levantara, clavó la espada en el suelo atravesando a la criatura. Despojada de su katana, convocó la espada de la armadura de la emperatriz de las llamas en una mano y la espada de la armadura de alas negras en la otra. Blandiendo ambas al mismo tiempo, rostizó y rebanó a voluntad.

—Esta persona salvaje, ¿cómo puede ser un hada? —un débil murmullo se dejó escuchar desde algún lugar en el salón—. Fairy Tail…

—A mí no me sorprende —el ex concejal Michelio, testigo inconforme de semejante espectáculo, molesto, elevó aquel comentario.

—Su notable capacidad destructiva y falta de tacto son bien conocidas en todo Fiore —otra reacción se unió a las voces y comentarios dando origen a una extensa discusión que se mantuvo acalorada el resto de la velada.

Los consejeros no perdieron oportunidad de realizar observaciones sobre Fairy Tail, atribuyendo al gremio de la maga la responsabilidad por cientos de colosales destrozos, mezclados con numerosas quejas y diversas amenazas sobre su _inminente_ disolución, pero Erza los aguantó con toda la paciencia que impone la cortesía.

Aquella fue una mala noche, una decepción tras otra. Al retirarse, a la soledad de su habitación, la pelirroja meditó sobre cómo transcurrirían los próximos días, en lo incómodo y hasta odioso que le iba a resultar tener que tratar con aquella gente del Consejo Mágico, tan prepotente y autoritaria. Era verdad que Fairy Tail nunca fue del agrado del Consejo, Erza reconocía que su gremio era intencionalmente problemático, que un correctivo era necesario de vez en cuando, pero… que se hubiesen ensañado de tal manera, había rebasado todo límite conocido y a pesar de haberlos puesto en su lugar, Erza no podía pasar por alto la ofensa contra su gremio.

« _Pero él_ _…_ » sacudió la cabeza y se preparó para dormir.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _David Bowie - As the World Falls Down_

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _1\. Golems imitadores:_ Propios del anime, _Arco de Daphne y/o el Dragonoide_. Los _Lizardmen_ son golems con forma de lagartijas antropomórficas, con capacidad de imitar la magia y el estilo de pelea de sus oponentes.

 ** _A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	12. ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Es una aberración de la terrible aberración que Seth Grahame-Smith le hizo a mi amada obra, por lo cual no siento remordimiento alguno al parodiar.

A los amantes de Jane Austen, mil disculpas si en alguna medida los llegara a ofender. Esa nunca fue la intención.

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—o11o—

—¿COMO FUE QUE LLEGAMOS A ESTO?—

:-:-:-:

AQUELLA FUE UNA mala noche para Jellal. Había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por evitarlo, pero, sencillamente, ¡no podía dejar de ver a Erza! A pesar de saber que aquel encuentro era inevitable, el simple hecho de volverle a ver, de comprobar que la admiración que por ella sentía no había menguado en absoluto, le tenía inquieto. Pensando en esto, el peliazul había permanecido distraído, no prestando la debida atención a lo que a su alrededor estuviese sucediendo, pues tenía toda su concentración y sus ojos puestos en…

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Doranbolt con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? Nada.

Jellal hizo lo que pudo para regresar al mundo real y concentrarse en la conversación que en esos momentos mantenía con Lahar y Doranbolt, miembros del Consejo Mágico, aparentando naturalidad cuando Lahar —a raíz de aquel insistente escrutinio hacia la pelirroja— le preguntó dónde había conocido a la señorita Scarlet.

—La conocí en Fairyshire —comentó Jellal algo nervioso—. Pasé un tiempo allá con Natsu y los hermanos Strauss, ¿me decías? —se dirigió a Doranbolt intentando desviar el tema.

—¿Qué tanto ha mejorado Wendy en sus artes mágicas? —el interpelado reiteró la pregunta.

—Ha mejorado bastante —respondió el peliazul de inmediato—. En lo que a mí respecta, ya está lista para marchar rumbo al norte.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar tan buenas noticias —sonrió el mago con cicatrices—, y dile de mi parte que deseo que se vuelva todavía más fuerte.

Jellal sonrió al escuchar a Doranbolt dirigirse con tanto afecto y admiración de la destreza de su hermana.

—Te aseguro que no necesita que se lo diga, entrena cada día con dedicación y Natsu le ayuda…

—¿Natsu Dragneel, ese jovencito tan risueño? —le interrumpió Lahar acomodando sus lentes—. Sus legendarias habilidades son un peligro para la mitad del reino —comentó el comandante de los Caballeros Runas a manera de reclamo.

—Sí, es un potencial peligro para todos, pero —Doranbolt se apresuró a interceder por el mago de fuego—, debes admitir que… gracias a sus habilidades destructivas, la otra mitad del reino está segura.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

—¿Nos retiramos? —Richard abordó a Jellal de súbito—. Te veo muy cansado.

—No lo estoy —el peliazul repuso sobresaltado—. Richard, ¿estuviste muy ocupado charlando con la señorita Erza Scarlet? —masculló con tono molesto, pero al ver la expresión de asombro en el semblante de Hoteye, nervioso, se apresuró a aclarar—. Te he visto y noté lo mucho que disfrutaban de su conversación.

—Oh, eso —el pelo de zanahoria respondió con una sonrisa—. Resulta que la señorita Scarlet es conocida de mi hermano menor Wally, admito que me emocioné mucho al escuchar que ahora se encuentra viajando por el mundo…

Jellal suspiró aliviado. Se reprendió con dureza, recordándose así mismo el motivo de su presencia en Akane. No estaba ahí para armar escenas de ninguna naturaleza, mucho menos una de… « _¿Será posible?_ » reflexionó con alarma.

Los jóvenes magos siguieron con la conversación, que poco a poco comenzó a girar en torno a asuntos sin importancia y aunque Jellal luchaba por mantener su concentración, no dejaba de pensar en Erza y en lo cercana que esta se encontraba. No podía esperar para verla a solas y decirle que… « _¿Qué es lo que le voy a decir?_ »

No era secreto que tuviera serios problemas en hallar las palabras para expresar _aquel_ sentimiento que tan sutilmente se había adherido a su ser, llegando a causarle confusión, conmoción y angustia. Era mucho más fácil aniquilar a una horda entera de abominables que confesar lo que sentía. Pero, ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía? ¿acaso era temor?

« _No tienes por qué afligirte._ » Ella no podría hacerle nada. Con todo lo que le esperaba, era imposible sentir más dolor, es más, su camino hacia el fin sería mucho más gustoso si ella terminara… ¿correspondiendo?

Al cabo de unos momentos, todos se levantaron y acercaron hacia los enormes ventanales del recinto para admirar los fuegos artificiales. Jellal, dirigiéndose con su habitual cautela hacia dónde se encontraba la pelirroja, se ubicó de modo que pudiese contemplar el rostro de la joven, hermoso bajo el reflejo del espectáculo pirotécnico. Ella observaba a través del cristal de la ventana, hasta que sintió la presencia del joven peliazul a sus espaldas. No tenía necesidad de volver el rostro, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y aprovechando que la atención de todos estaba sobre el colorido cielo nocturno dijo con frialdad.

—¿Acaso pretende alterarme, Jellal, acercándose de esa forma para observarme? —le preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sin apartar la vista del horizonte—. No lo logrará. Soy lo suficientemente obstinada para no dejarme intimidar por nada. Ni siquiera por los honorables consejeros que pretenden darle a todos una «linda idea» de lo que es Fairy Tail.

—¿Porque ambos sabemos que su valor, solo se equipara a su temeridad? —repuso el peliazul con un mohín—. La conozco bien señorita Erza. Y luego de lo que presencié en esta sala y de imaginar lo que sucedió en la carretera, jamás me le acercaría con intensión de alterarla.

—Pues hace bien —contestó ella con tono molesto.

Jellal había notado lo mucho que a Erza le desagradó el verse obligada a obedecer la orden de los consejeros y tener que pelear contra los Lizardmen. No obstante, Titania manejó la situación de maravilla. Muy pocos magos tenían las agallas para plantarle cara a los miembros del Consejo, para hacer lo que ella hizo.

—Realmente me disculpo por el comportamiento tan grosero de los consejeros —dijo el peliazul bastante apenado.

Desde el lamentable retiro de Yajima-san, los consejeros se habían vuelto más irritantes que de costumbre y por la exasperación en el semblante de sus rostros, Jellal intuyó que no iban a pasar por alto este acto, calificado como _subversión_ y no dudarían en volcar su ira contra Erza o su gremio.

—¿Está seguro? —la voz de aquella chica, una mezcla de valor y temeridad, arrancó al mago santo de su meditación—. Destrozar cosas es la especialidad de los magos de Fairy Tail y no me ayuda que justo aquí se encuentre una persona capaz de autenticar todas las maravillas que de nosotros se dice, con el mayor de los placeres —ella se volvió con una sonrisilla de satisfacción, que atenuó al encontrarse con la indescifrable expresión en el rostro del peliazul—. ¿Acaso le he ofendido?

—No —respondió él.

—¿De verdad?

—Le aseguro que no me ofende, pero —repuso Jellal conteniendo una sonrisa—, esperaba que, a estas alturas, me considerara un amigo.

—¿A-amigo? —musitó la pelirroja.

Jellal sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Hacía mucho que se había acostado en la cama, pero se sentía tan agotado por tanto pensar, « _Creo que ya es tiempo que definas de una vez por todas qué es lo que realmente quieres…»_ el peliazul dio un suspiro. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

—En vano me resisto, nada he conseguido con ello. Mis sentimientos pueden más que yo y antes de que lo inevitable suceda…

Al recordar a Kagura, no podía creer que el día de su redención estaba así de cerca y el precio que tendría que pagar, « _…una vida por otra_ ». Había estado dispuesto a permitirlo pero ahora… ¡no, su decisión no había cambiado!

—oOo—

Erza daba un paseo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca de la noche anterior. Hacía tan buen tiempo, que decidió salir por el sendero belvedere que bordeaba la bahía para disfrutar de la vegetación y el aire de mar, pero se encontraba tan inquieta y agobiada por una lucha interna. La presencia de Jellal, su reciente comportamiento, removió dentro de ella sentimientos que creyó había dejado enterrados, pero su ánimo cambió en cuanto se dio cuenta del hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, el inmenso y romance océano azul.

« _Tan azul como…_ » recordó la pelirroja con una sonrisita y cubriéndose con la mano para protegerse los ojos de los rayos del sol, que se reflejaban sobre la superficie del agua, dio un profundo suspiro. De inmediato, sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre en las venas y en contraste, el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Demonios —masculló—, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.

:-:-:-:

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Hoteye, genuinamente preocupado por el cansado peliazul, que gracias a todos aquellos pensamientos de péndulo de la noche pasada, casi no había pegado ojo.

—No te preocupes Richard, todas estas diligencias me mantienen ocupado y despejan mi mente —Jellal repuso deseando fervientemente que aquello fuese verdad.

En efecto, el mago santo había esperado que los preparativos para la prueba de Etherion le mantuvieran lo bastante ocupado para no tener que pensar en Erza, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía tantas ganas de ver a la joven y confesarle sus sentimientos, es decir, si es que se decidía hacerlo. Aquellas cavilaciones y la falta de sueño le llenaban de ansiedad, por lo que decidió salir a caminar un poco. Pero durante su recorrido por los acantilados de la bahía, se encontró desafortunada e inesperadamente con la maga.

« _¿Acaso esta es una señal de que debo decírselo ahora?_ » el conmocionado peliazul se hizo aquel planteamiento a medida que, por inercia, sus pasos se dirigían hacia la joven.

Ella, totalmente impávida, había permanecido musita y no era de gran ayuda que él no pudiese dejar de mirarla, aunque hacia un enorme esfuerzo por evitarlo, pero sencillamente le encantaba verla. Jellal se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos al igual que Erza, hasta que ella decidió romper con el tenso y deprimente ambiente que se había formado.

—Pensé que se encontraba en el Centro de Comando —musitó la pelirroja.

—No, no lo estoy —repuso Jellal indicando lo obvio. Estaba nervioso, pensando que era lo que debía hacer. « _Díselo ya…_ » se repetía una y otra vez, pero no era capaz de proferir ninguna palabra.

Por fin, se armó de valor para entablar conversación y preguntar a Erza cómo estaba su gremio. Ella le contestó como era de esperarse y después de un momento de silencio, añadió: —Lucy ha pasado los últimos días en Crocus, ¿no la habrá visto por casualidad?

—Temo que no he tenido el placer de verla —respondió Jellal sin entender a qué venía la pregunta. En honor a la verdad, durante el desarrollo de los Juegos Mágicos, debido a la amenaza abominable, se mantuvo ocupado, rastreando y aniquilando ichiyas en las catacumbas bajo la ciudad junto con Natsu y los caballeros Garou.

—Tengo entendido que Natsu no piensa regresar a Nappiefield —Erza retomó la conversación sacando a Jellal de sus cavilaciones.

—No escuché nada al respecto señorita —contestó Jellal con un deje de melancolía tras recordar a su amigo. « _Natsu_ _… ¿habrá olvidado ya a la señorita Lucy? ¿Dejará de una vez por todas este cuento de hadas y se concentrará en el combate?_ »

Erza notó lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente y determinando que sería mejor buscar otro tema de conversación preguntó: —¿Le complacen las noticias de Clover?

La pregunta propició un breve diálogo sobre la reciente victoria del Ejército Real, sereno y conciso por ambos lados y que fue interrumpido por el llamado de Laki y Kinana, que acababan de llegar. Encontrar a los dos a solas sorprendió a las hadas. Jellal se apresuró a indicar la calidad fortuita de aquel encuentro del que habían sido testigos y después de permanecer unos minutos sin apenas añadir nada más, se marchó.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Laki entre asombrada y confundida.

—Debe de estar enamorado —comentó Kinana, invadida por un profundo sentimiento de añoranza—, pues de otro modo _…_

—Él ya lo dijo —Erza cortó de inmediato con aquel comentario—, fue un encuentro fortuito, ¡infortunado! pero fue pura casualidad.

A Kinana no le convenció aquella respuesta. ¡No había sombra de duda! Jellal Marvell miraba a Erza con especial insistencia y la expresión de esa mirada era indiscutible. Era un modo de mirar fijo, profundo y en ocasiones…

—Embelesado —la joven hada dio un suspiro—, completamente.

—oOo—

—¡Richard! —Erza exclamó sorprendida y al mismo tiempo aliviada de que no se tratara de _él_.

Luego de aquella tarde en que inesperadamente se había encontrado con Jellal, había tratado por todos los medios posibles no toparse con él otra vez, lo que por lógica, resultó un rotundo fracaso. Era como si el mashiverso lo hiciera con una maldad intencionada ** _._**

—¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse en Akane? —inquirió la pelirroja con esperanza de escuchar a Hoteye responder—: Mañana mismo, siempre y cuando no existan contratiempos.

Erza soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al recibir tan grata noticia, pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrarlo pues, en ese momento el mago le preguntó: —¿Se quedará usted? Estamos muy cerca de la zona de impacto.

El día esperado, finalmente había llegado y aquella gloriosa mañana se haría el primer disparo de Etherion para calibración.

—No, iba a regresar dentro de unos momentos — repuso la pelirroja recordando los protocolos de seguridad, que tanto empeño había puesto Lahar en repetir. Sin embargo, aquello no disminuyó su deseo expreso de quedarse para tener un mejor punto de observación del fenómeno, pero Hoteye temía que fuera demasiado peligroso por lo que añadió—: ¿Me permite acompañarle a un lugar seguro?

Titania asintió resignada y ambos magos se encaminaron hacia buen resguardo. Aquella caminata hacia el Centro de Comando resultó ser de lo más entretenida, por la cordialidad de la charla y la variedad de los temas abordados, en concreto…

—¡Oh, por favor, debe usted explicarme! —exclamó Richard con emoción—. Anhelo saber cómo se comportó en Fairyshire.

—¿En verdad quiere saberlo? —Erza replicó llevándose las manos a la cintura—. Pues, prepárese para escuchar algo horrible. La primera vez que le vi fue en un baile, y en ese baile, ¿qué cree fue lo que hizo?

—Se quedó de pie en un rincón, igual que un ogro gruñó —Richard respondió divertido, a costa del ausente peliazul.

—¿Entonces ya lo sabía? —exclamó la pelirroja a manera de reclamo—. Aquello puede haber pasado de mí, de no ser por lo que aconteció después. En aquel baile fuimos atacados y aunque más de uno, lastimosamente, fue olfateado, el caballero no movió ni un solo dedo para defender el recinto.

—Supongo que en esos momentos no conocía a nadie en la fiesta, a parte de sus acompañantes.

—Oh, y en una situación tan desesperante y desagradable, ¿no existe la posibilidad de empuñar las armas sin necesidad de conocer a quien defiendes? —comentó Erza con aire sarcástico.

—Quizá, hubiese sido lo más lógico —respondió Richard—, e igualmente es aceptable la abstención de una batalla si esto implica deshonrar a un anfitrión, que imagino, fue el caso.

—Así es —repuso Erza—, y ciertamente, no le hubiese perdonado su intromisión por más que esta hubiera estado cargada de buenas intenciones —dijo esto esbozando una sonrisa forzada—, la verdad, es que las hadas somos totalmente competentes.

—Entonces, podemos concluir que, por uno o por otro lado, mi amigo quedó acorralado, ¿no le parece?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca y continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una _zona segura_.

—Jellal —musitó Erza mirando hacia el cielo—. ¿Se preocupa mucho por él?

—Eso creo. Necesita quien lo cuide, así como él cuida de los que ama.

—¿En serio?

—Jellal es un compañero muy leal. Según me enteré al venir aquí, hace poco rescató a uno de nuestros amigos.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó ella con una sensación de creciente incertidumbre.

—Se trata de un asunto bastante delicado (que de saberse) podría ocasionar una catástrofe a niveles inimaginables.

—Richard, mi gremio posee muchos secretos, que me los llevaré a la tumba. Puede estar seguro que no iré de chismosa.

Tal era la insistencia de Titania por conocer más acerca del asunto, que el pelinaranja dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatar: —Cómo ha de saber, Natsu Dragneel es un joven propenso a meterse en líos…

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

El corpulento mago de Crime Sorcière se había marchado, dejando a Erza inusualmente inmóvil. A la distancia, la luz de Etherion bañaba el horizonte y el proyectil de Satélite Square caía con fuerza, ocasionando un temblor de tierra que sacudió la costa. Al poco rato, las olas del mar se agitaron y golpearon con violencia contra las rocas del peñasco.

—¡Jellal, esto es culpa tuya! —exclamó Erza a todo pulmón. No había dudado nunca de que el mago santo había tenido que ver en toda esta porquería. Admitía haber atribuido a una, sino a las dos señoritas Strauss la maquinación y práctica de la ofensa. Sin embargo…

« _¡JELLAL! ¿Un capricho suyo había sido la causa de tristeza de Lucy?_ »

—Es imposible —comenzó a protestar la pelirroja—. ¡Lucy es tan linda, tan buena y tan valiente! Es una maga magnífica y sus espíritus le aman…

El sonido de la explosión a la distancia —lo que se agradece— impidió la diseminación de las protestas, maldiciones y juramentos de venganza emitidos al aire con un vocabulario de lo más florido. La onda expansiva levantó con violencia los largos cabellos de la encolerizada pelirroja, que apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que hundía sus uñas en las manos. ¡Erza estaba decidida a vengar el honor de su hermana! La agitación y las lágrimas que anegaron sus ojos le dieron un dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento a medida que su sed de venganza se intensificaba. ¡Deseaba matar a Jellal! pero… ¿en presencia de los miembros del Consejo Mágico? Ya se había metido en problemas la noche pasada y una acción como esta no haría sino agravar su situación y la del gremio, pero el odio que sentía era tremendo.

:-:-:-:

 _La fase final de la secuencia de Etherion está completa._

 _Concentración elemental a su máxima capacidad._

Los afanados asistentes anfibios del Consejo Mágico en Era, corrían de aquí para allá ultimando detalles. Todos estos movimientos eran monitoreados desde el Centro de Comando de Akane Beach.

 _Posicionando Satélite Square._

 _Fijando coordenadas._

Se escuchaba a través de la lacrima de comunicación.

—Comencemos la cuenta regresiva —el presidente del Consejo en ejercicio dio la orden levantando su báculo, mientras Lahar, señalando un punto lejano en el océano, le recordaba a todos los congregados en el Centro de Comando que la zona de impacto debía de ser bastante retirada o podría ocurrir una tragedia.

Aunque Jellal estaba muy concentrado en el inminente impacto, no dejaba de pensar en Erza ni un solo minuto. No podía esperar a encontrarla y decirle lo mucho que… ¿era correcto decirle que la amaba? Ya no tenía caso negar lo que estaba claro en su mente y en su corazón… ¡él amaba a Erza! ¡Debía decirle lo que sentía! tenía que aprovechar esa, probablemente, la última oportunidad que tenía para decirle lo mucho que había estado dispuesto a amarla y… lo mucho que hubiese querido estar con ella. Pero, ¿ella aceptaría sus sentimientos? ¿y después qué?

« _Imagino que_ _seguir el protocolo social y nos casaremos…_ » una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda al rebobinar aquel pensamiento, ¿se casarían? ¿en realidad debería pedirle… matrimonio? ¿Olvidar el hecho de que ella pertenecía a un gremio, que muchos dependían de su liderazgo y compromiso? ¿Debería también olvidar que tenía una deuda de sangre con Kagura y que algún día debería pagar por ello?

Mientras reflexionaba todo esto, Jellal levantó los ojos buscando a la pelirroja por enésima vez. Recordaba que no la había visto desde la mañana, y le extrañaba que no se hallara presente en el Centro de Comando, pese a tratarse del evento principal, un evento del que ella misma había dicho, deseaba presenciar _en primera fila._ Decidió entonces salir en su búsqueda, dirigiendo los pasos hacia el único lugar que se le pudo ocurrir.

:-:-:-:

Atardecer en la bahía Akane y el mar, expandiéndose hacia el horizonte infinito, se veía tan inmenso y azul, contrastando con el cielo rojizo. Jellal estaba asombrado, pero no por la belleza del paisaje que tenía delante, sino por la joven que se encontraba de pie a la orilla del risco. ¡Era tan hermosa!

Inmediatamente llegó a donde ella se encontraba, dada la cercanía con el punto de impacto _,_ le preguntó si sentía algún efecto o malestar, fruto de la exposición a la creciente luz de Etherion. Ella no respondió, mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, la rigidez de sus hombros y la tensión en su mandíbula en un intento por controlar las ganas que tenia de reequipar su espada. Jellal estaba tan consternado que no fue capaz de percibir las amenazas de muerte que se respiraban en el aire. Atribulado y nervioso, se sentó sobre una roca y después de un breve silencio declaró.

—Señorita Erza, en vano he luchado y ya no puedo dominarme más. Todo este tiempo… ha sido un tormento. Tanta es la admiración y aprecio que he llegado a sentir por usted… por ti, que han rebasado mi sensatez y buen juicio.

El estupor de Erza fue inexpresable. Enrojeció, pero no de la ira, y volviendo el rostro se quedó mirándole fijamente, incrédula e indecisa.

—No comprendo que…

—¡Erza, yo te amo, hasta la muerte! Tengo muchas objeciones que lo impiden, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirte que aceptes ser mi esposa.

Titania abrió los ojos enormes por la impresión. ¿Él la amaba? Tenía la intención de matarlo, pero dudó al percibir la angustia en su voz, la sinceridad de sus palabras y el dolor que estaba a punto de infringirle, pues no era insensible al honor que representaba ser el objeto del amor de un joven como Jellal. Pero el recuerdo de Lucy, de su inmerecido sufrimiento y todas las lágrimas que había derramado por su culpa pesaron más e inclinaron la balanza. Y a esto se añadía el hecho de que Jellal parecía estar convencido que ella le daría un _si_ por respuesta.

« _¿Pero qué rayos se ha creído?_ »

Suprimiendo todos estos sentimientos, tomó una bocanada de aire y con las mejillas encendidas, por lo que sea que le estuviese gobernando en ese momento contestó: —Jellal… yo… aprecio todo lo sufrido y lamento mucho haberle causado tanto dolor, pero créame, no lo hice… _a propósito_ —masculló la última parte apretando los puños con fuerza.

El confundido peliazul mantuvo la mirada fija en los encolerizados ojos de la pelirroja.

—¿Eso es todo? —murmuró—. ¿Me está rechazando?

—Seguro el domino propio del que tanto se jacta le ayudará a superarlo —replicó Erza reequipando su atuendo de pelea—. Pero debe saber, que antes de verle aparecer en el sendero, había decidido clavarle mi espada en el pecho —apuntó directo al rostro del peliazul con la katana que apareció en su mano y colocándose en posición de pelea añadió—: Mi honor, no, el honor de mi familia, ¡de mi gremio! exige esa satisfacción —dicho esto , atacó.

« _¿Cómo es posible que haya recuperado todo su poder en tan poco tiempo?»_ pensó el joven tras esquivar aquel golpe de espada que terminó por desmenuzar la roca donde se hallaba sentado. En aquel momento, la pelirroja lanzó una serie de patadas y golpes de espada: —¿Por qué te empeñas en hostilizarte contra mí? —Jellal demandó a la pelirroja en cuanto se vio obligado a contraatacar.

—¡Tú! —ella respondió con una mirada cargada de ira y propinó al joven una patada en la cabeza que terminó por derribarlo—. ¿Te diviertes jugando con la vida de las personas? —Jellal cayó de espaldas al suelo, situación que Erza aprovechó para inmovilizarle sentándose a horcajas sobre él—. Arruinaste _intencionalmente_ la felicidad de mi hermana querida, ¿lo niegas?—confrontó al joven apuntando con la katana directo a su garganta—, ¿lo niegas? —repitió con enfado apretando sus dientes.

—No —musitó él, incapaz de verla a los ojos—, no puedo.

Titania, invadida por una cólera profunda, levantó su espada al aire y la dejó caer con toda la fuerza de su brazo sobre la humanidad del peliazul. La afilada hoja cortó a través del aire, pero Jellal reaccionó a tiempo y logró liberarse, solo para ver la espada hundiéndose en la tierra. Erza golpeó el suelo con furia y de un círculo mágico sacó la espada negra de la armadura del purgatorio y comenzó a abanicarla en el aire sin control.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —el tono exclamatorio de aquella pregunta, hacia evidente que ella estaba fuera de sí.

—Porque percibí —repuso Jellal mientras esquivaba los furiosos ataques de la pelirroja—, que su afecto por ella, era mucho más profundo que el de ella por él. Me pareció que era indiferente.

—¿Indiferente? —Erza quedó inmóvil por un instante, luchando por entender el significado tras aquella palabra en su alborotada cabeza—. ¡Es tímida! —la joven emitió un poderoso rugido, empuñó su espada y dio un salto para embestir al peliazul hasta lograr hacerle un corte en el vientre.

—Y Natsu… apenas si lo empieza a comprender —repuso Jellal llevándose la mano a la herida. Le parecía increíble que hubiese permitido que Erza lo hiriera de aquella manera. Con una voz afectada por el dolor prosiguió—, pero hasta él se dio cuenta de que ella no sentía lo mismo.

—¡Porque usted se lo sugirió!

—Fue por su propio bien.

—No veo qué derecho tiene Jellal —protestó la pelirroja apretando la empuñadura de su espada—. No obstante, como yo no conozco a Natsu como dice conocerlo —dijo con sarcasmo—, no está en mí el condenarlo. Pero mi resentimiento no se basa únicamente en esta cuestión —añadió—. Mucho antes de que ocurriese, ya me había formado una opinión. Su carácter me fue revelado por una historia que me contó la señorita Kagura.

—¿Kagura, realmente te interesa lo que a ella le afecta? —con estas palabras, Jellal terminó por derribar a la pelirroja y ambos jóvenes cayeron rodando por una pendiente, aterrizando sobre la arena de la playa, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el bramido del mar.

El peliazul se incorporó de un salto, pero Erza era demasiado ágil para concederle esa ventaja, pues se levantó de inmediato para golpearlo con fuerzas renovadas. Jellal bloqueó su ataque nuevamente, esta vez, obligándole a retroceder.

—Erza, eres extraordinaria, pero ya has llegado a tu límite —observó el peliazul negándose a seguir con la pelea, reparando en el estado agotado de la pelirroja—. Utilizaste demasiado poder mágico en la pelea contra los Lizardmen, además, Etherion se disparará en cualquier momento.

—Creí haberte dicho —respondió ella entre jadeos—, ¡que no le temo a nada! ¿A cuántas personas más piensas arruinarle la vida? —le espetó.

—Y esa es… ¿la opinión que tiene sobre mí? —dijo Jellal visiblemente alterado. Estaba molesto, y era bastante normal que anduviese molesto por todo últimamente, pero este enfado no lo era, había algo más.

« _Ya veo_ —de inmediato se recompuso y reflexionó al ver eso en la mirada de la pelirroja—. _Mis pecados, según su cálculo, son verdaderamente enormes y al hacer esta proposición, terminé hiriéndola._ » Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás —masculló con resignación—, tenemos que luchar.

—¡Yo pelearé, Jellal! —repuso Erza con total indignación, pues las últimas palabras del peliazul le hicieron caer en cuenta que no había utilizado toda su fuerza en el combate, otra ofensa que añadir a la lista—. Debes morir por todas las maldades que has hecho.

La suave brisa vespertina se convirtió en un viento huracanado, instante en que ambos quedaron uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—Desde el momento en que lo conocí, Jellal Marvell —prosiguió la pelirroja, mientras el viento sacudía sus cabellos rojos y hundiendo los pies en la arena se dispuso a atacar—, su arrogancia y su egoísta desdén por los sentimientos de los demás, me hicieron darme cuenta de que era el último hombre en Earth Land con quien yo podría llegar a pensar en casarme.

En aquel instante, la luz sagrada de Etherion envolvió el horizonte, un blanco infinito que precedió la caída del _Hechizo de Destrucción_ y que conmovió todo a su paso hasta impactar con la superficie del océano, ocasionando una onda de choque que sacudió la playa y alteró las mareas. Ambos magos, cegados por la luz e incapaces de mantenerse en pie, se aferraron a la arena lo mejor que pudieron para no ser arrastrados por los fuertes vientos y cuando todo hubo terminado, Jellal suspiró derrotado y dijo: —Erza, tu ganas. Entiendo a cabalidad tus sentimientos y solo puedo avergonzarme de los míos. Por favor, ponle fin a esto.

Ella lanzó un alarido antes de embestir al peliazul, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Algo le había impedido llegar hasta el final. Sosteniendo su espada a la altura del pecho del joven, la pelirroja musitó: —No es necesario que dé el golpe final —con mano temblorosa, ocultando su rostro entre sus mechones de cabello rojo, lentamente dejó caer su espada—. Váyase, por favor —en aquel mismo instante, una fina línea lagrimal rodó por su mejilla, que se apresuró a enjugar, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada de que se le hubiera escapado.

Jellal la miró estupefacto, « _¿Esta es la Erza que conozco?_ » se preguntó.

—Perdóneme por haberle arrastrado a esta penosa situación —murmuró conmocionado y dejando a Erza se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Algunos momentos después, cuando Erza tomó conciencia de su entorno se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. No sabía cómo consolarse, en su mente se agitaba un tumulto inmenso y abrumada por la debilidad femenina que tanto empeño había puesto en eliminar de su naturaleza, se sentó sobre la arena y se pasó media hora llorando desconsoladamente. Su estupor, mientras meditaba en lo ocurrido, iba en aumento conforme lo analizaba. ¡Era increíble que Jellal Marvell le hubiera propuesto matrimonio! ¡Era increíble que ella no lo hubiera matado tal como exigía su honor! ¡Era increíble que él llevara tanto tiempo enamorado! Tan enamorado como para desear casarse con ella pese a las objeciones que le habían llevado a impedir no haberlo hecho antes. Pero, ¿cuáles eran esas objeciones? No dejaba de ser reconfortante haberle inspirado un afecto tan intenso. Pero lo que le hizo a Lucy y Kagura, no tardó en eclipsar la conmiseración que el amor que él sentía por ella le había suscitado durante unos instantes. Erza siguió reflexionando así, hasta que la luna se elevó sobre el orbe oscuro de la noche.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Hawk Nelson - Somebody Else_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _Realmente no entiendo qué sucedió aquí, sonaba más devastador en mi cabeza **se va a llorar a un rincón**_**

 ** _Un saludo a_** **Azulmitla _y_ Akane Scarlet _:)_**

 ** _A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


	13. Cuando el corazón duele

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esa portada tan pretenciosa también le pertenece._

* * *

—ORGULLO + PREJUICIO + ICHIYAS—

Un fanfic de Fairy Tail 100% ~ _meeeeeeeeen_ , inspirado en el omake de Hiro Mashima, _Fairy Tail de los muertos_ y la novela homónima de Seth Grahame-Smith, _Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies_ (Austen, J. 1813, _Orgullo y prejuicio_ )

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Escape the Fate - You are so beautiful_

* * *

—o12o—

—CUANDO EL CORAZON DUELE—

:-:-:-:

CONSTERNADO, ENFADADO, HERIDO y desolado, Jellal dirigió pasos automatizados hacia la posada, se encerró en su habitación y pasó la noche en vela recuperándose del profundo estado de depresión al que Erza le había llevado.

« _Charle_ —el peliazul dio un suspiro y se arrojó de espaldas sobre la cama, mirando el techo—, _si_ _te hubiese escuchado._ »

Sabía de buen grado que no le inspiraba a Erza ninguna simpatía, que él nunca había sido de su agrado, incluso, sospechaba que ella le veía como a un enemigo. Pero no podía creer que le hubiese tratado con tanta crueldad, lanzando _esas_ acusaciones tan detestables. Herido en su amor propio, Jellal no pudo menos que reconocer que el poder de aquellas palabras y la energía con las que fueron lanzadas fue más devastador que cualquier _Hechizo de Destrucción Multidimensional_. Ella había sido arrogante. Pero no se comparaba a lo arrogante que él había sido.

—Ella estaba llorando. No era la de siempre —murmuró el peliazul—. Erza siempre ha sido fuerte y sin ningún temor, pero… ella estaba llorando —repitió al recordar las lágrimas de Erza.

Jellal sentía que se le salía el corazón. Se sentó en el borde de la cama lleno de agonía y frustración, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. « _L_ _as lágrimas de Erza._ » él, había sido el único responsable.

 _«¿Cómo pude ser capaz de hacerle esto? ¿Es este mi castigo por rendirme ante mi propia debilidad?_ —se reprochó—. _Mi corazón no fue capaz de contenerse e hizo crecer una esperanza imposible._ »

Por mucho que lo deseara, ya no podría reparar las cosas. Había perdido a Erza para siempre y quería con todas sus fuerzas enfadarse con ella, ¡pero no podía! porque a pesar de las injurias y el hecho de haber perdido su honor y dignidad ante ella, sabía que aun la amaba y que nunca dejaría de amarla.

Jellal no podía soportar esta situación por más tiempo. Tomó una hoja de papel y se apresuró a escribir en ella. No pretendía justificarse de esa manera, pero se dio cuenta que no había más salida y que Erza entendería los motivos que lo impulsaron a hacer _lo que hizo._ Relató en la carta los sentimientos que lo gobernaban, lo ocurrido entre Natsu y la señorita Lucy, y lo ocurrido con Kagura… con Simón. Sintió un profundo pesar cuando recordó los detalles. Pensar en Simon le produjo una mala sensación, pero la ignoró y siguió escribiendo. Mientras lo hacía, sentía que volvía el tiempo atrás y se lamentaba de que las cosas no hubiesen sido de otro modo.

Jellal decidió terminar la carta con esperanza. La esperanza era lo único que le quedaba. La esperanza de que llegara el día en que Erza pudiese verlo de forma diferente, que pudiese aclarárselo todo sin que ella tuviese la intención de apuñalarlo. ¿Qué le perdonara? estaba seguro que eso nunca iba a suceder, ¡lo presentía! pero aquello no debía preocuparle, porque con él fuera de su vida, ella podría ser feliz y es por eso que debía irse, alejarse lo más que pudiera, olvidarse de ella para siempre, pero antes…

« _Ella debe conocer la verdad._ »

:-:-:-:

Aún estaba oscuro, la playa se hallaba vacía y el Satélite Square sobre el cielo de Akane, brillando como una estrella errante. Cuando Jellal llegó a aquel recodo donde su corazón había sido hecho pedazos hacía apenas unas horas, la encontró, sentada sobre la arena, abrazando sus rodillas. El peliazul hizo lo que pudo para dirigirse hacia Erza que, en cuanto advirtió de su presencia le dirigió una mirada fría, pero no dijo nada. Con la mayor de las cortesías e incapaz de verle a los ojos dijo: —Fui bastante tonto al pensar que podría enamorarse de mí y que aceptaría mi mano. Ahora, sé que eso jamás sucederá. Pero —extendiéndole la carta añadió—, ¿me concederá el honor de leerla?

Erza, guardando silencio, alargó el brazo instintivamente y la tomó. Jellal suspiró ante aquel solo gesto. Sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a leer la carta tarde o temprano, así que se retiró de inmediato y usando el _meteoro_ , forzando su cuerpo al límite, regresó a la posada. Estaba tan agotado y le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en el complicado asunto que él mismo había causado. Se dirigió a su habitación y se tendió en la cama a desear no soñar con Erza, que no lo atormenten imágenes de ella. Pero sabía que no sería así.

:-:-:-:

Sin imaginar el contenido de la carta, picada por la curiosidad, Erza la abrió y mientras regresaba al hotel comenzó a leer la misiva.

 _Mi estimada señorita Erza_

 _Le escribo, no para renovar los sentimientos que le repugnaron tanto a usted, sino para atender las dos ofensas de las que se me acusa_

 _Yo no herí a la señorita Lucy intencionadamente, fue una consecuencia muy desafortunada y aunque los motivos que me gobernaron pueden parecerle a usted insuficientes, lo hice por proteger a un amigo querido. Lo que Natsu siente por ella supera todo de lo que he sido testigo en él o de hecho incluso, de lo que le creí capaz. Si le sugerí que abandonara Fairyshire, fue impulsado en mi deseo de impedir que mi amigo terminara sucumbiendo en el campo de batalla, debido a su falta de concentración._ _Tal comportamiento era para temer por su vida. E_ _n aquel momento_ _fue lo que sentí y decidí hacerlo por el bien de mi amigo. Estoy seguro que, de haberte encontrado en mi lugar, hubieses hecho lo mismo y s_ _i en el proceso herí los sentimientos de su hermana querida, créame, no lo hice… a propósito_

 _En cuanto a su otra acusación, la del agravio a la señorita Kagura_ _, s_ _olo le diré que_ _,_ _fue una penosa circunstancia que me llevó a tomar una dolorosa decisión._ _Para mantener la memoria de un hermano,_ _me tocó a mí,_ _su mejor amigo,_ _darle una muerte compasiva. En consecuencia, toda relación entre nosotros se desvaneció._ _Puede que le parezca un acto despreciable, pero si se trata de mi familia, hago todo lo que esté en mi mano para proteger lo poco que me importa_ _. Lo que haya visto ese día, como es natural suponer, debió de causarle una desagradable impresión a Kagura, por lo que el odio que me profesa queda justificado y no puedo por menos de suponer que la venganza se ha convertido en una poderosa obsesión de la que estoy dispuesto a liberarla. Deseé fervientemente creer en la posibilidad de una vida normal, pero en cualquier caso, sean cuales sean mis sentimientos, esto no impedirá cumplir con la justa retribución por mis actos, el honor lo exige, por lo que dispuse que en cuanto mis asuntos queden arreglados, ella tome mi vida_

 _Quizá se pregunte por qué no se lo conté todo antes. Yo no era dueño de mi destino, por lo que no sabía qué podía revelarle. Espero que esto ayude a explicarle y acaso mitigar su opinión de mi conducta_

 _Afectuosamente, Jellal Marvell_

Erza no podía creer lo que había terminado de leer. Quedó muy afectada por esta revelación, ¡avergonzada! a la vista de estas aclaraciones. Dejó la carta a un lado y entrando en la bañera, analizó todas las circunstancias con la máxima imparcialidad, deliberando sobre la probabilidad de cada afirmación, pero con escaso éxito.

—Estoy confundida —susurró ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas—. Tal vez estuve equivocada con respecto a él, tal vez me dejé llevar por mi orgullo.

Jellal dijo que había sospechado que Lucy no sentía ningún amor por Natsu. Habiendo observado a la maga de espíritus celestiales, confundió su naturaleza reservada con desinterés y creía que Natsu no significaba nada para ella. ¿Acaso Bisca no había advertido del peligro en este tipo de comportamiento? Jellal había actuado solo porque quería proteger al Dragon Slayer, no de una relación desafortunada, sino de las graves consecuencias que suponía la falta de concentración en medio de una batalla y Erza debía admitir que el peliazul estaba en lo correcto al afirmar que, de haber estado en su lugar, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo. Después de haber reflexionado largo rato sobre este punto, salió de la bañera y reanudó la lectura.

La revelación de la historia, en relación con Kagura y la verdadera naturaleza de su odio hacia el mago santo, no fue menos desconcertante. Erza recordaba perfectamente la conversación que había mantenido con ella, lo muy dispuesta que estaba a clavarle la espada en ese preciso momento y que días más tarde, sospechosamente, había evitado asistir al baile en Nappiefield. ¿Podría la promesa de una pronta satisfacción haber influido en ello? No fue sino hasta ese momento que la pelirroja notó que había escuchado _una_ historia, mejor dicho, _una parte_ de ella.

—¡Me he comportado de forma tan despreciable! —exclamó con mucho más vergüenza de la que ya sentía—. Tantas veces me he jactado de mi propio discernimiento y luego descubro esto. Haber atacado a Jellal de ese modo por un arrebato de ira y pensar ahora que no lo merecía, ¡es tan humillante!

Estaba amargada, molesta, triste y lo peor de todo, era que no tenía a quién confiar su pesar, nadie a quien hablar de lo que sentía. Había estado tan absorta alimentando el resentimiento por la forma en la que Jellal se había comportado cuando se conocieron, que había sido incapaz de reconocer sus inquietantes y crecientes sentimientos. No podía negarlo, ella le había hecho daño. Agotada, se acostó hundiendo el rostro en la humedecida almohada, la apretó con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

—oOo—

Muy temprano por la mañana, Jellal y Richard salieron hacia Westernshire. El peliazul estaba callado, miraba el paisaje con aire de tristeza y aunque intentó disimularlo, le resultaba imposible. Pensaba en Erza y sus palabras. ¿De verdad le había provocado tanta angustia a su hermana? Pensó también en Natsu. Hace tiempo que venía observándole y no tenía forma de saber si se había recuperado de su depresión. Pero ahora sí, sabía que no lo había hecho, que seguía amando a la señorita Heartfilia y ella también lo amaba. Jellal odiaba haberle provocado tal dolor a su amigo al romper todas sus esperanzas, tal como lo había hecho Erza con las suyas. Pero esto era distinto, él había hecho algo malo y era —en parte— justo que lo rechazara. Pero Natsu, él no había hecho nada malo.

Hoteye al verle tan meditabundo le preguntó: —¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

—No pasa nada, Richard —suspiró Jellal con melancolía—, fue un malentendido con la señorita Erza lo que me puso un poco deprimido, solo eso. Ella cree que soy la peor persona que ha pisado Earth Land —hizo lo que pudo para torcer una sonrisa y disimular el dolor que le causaba el recordar lo que Erza le dijo—, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse —le aseguró.

—De acuerdo —Hoteye decidió que era mejor no indagar más profundo en un asunto que era obvio, atormentaba al peliazul—. No te molestaré más, pero si hay algo que quieras decir, sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando lo desees.

Jellal no dijo nada más en todo el camino y Richard no le dijo nada tampoco. El mago santo se fue de Akane con un profundo pesar en su corazón. Le atrapaban los recuerdos deprimentes de las palabras de Erza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho de _su arrogancia, de su vanidad y de su egoísta desdén hacia los sentimientos ajenos._ Jellal recordaba muy bien esas palabras y pensar en ellas le hacía darse cuenta que en realidad nunca la había merecido. Eventualmente, Erza llegaría a olvidarlo, pero él no a ella, ¡nunca! no a pesar de los días, semanas o meses que le quedaran de vida. El recuerdo de Erza Scarlet viviría para siempre en su memoria.

:-:-:-:

Al llegar a Westernshire, Richard bajó del carruaje en una estación para tomar el primer tren a Lupinus y dejó a Jellal seguir con su camino. Cuando llegó a Royal Heavenly, el joven Marvell salió del carruaje arrastrando los pies, ignorando a todos. Jellal entró en la casa agotado y sentimentalmente destrozado, pero enmascaró su ánimo cuando encontró en el corredor a una muy entusiasta Wendy que se arrojó a sus brazos. Fingió estar muy feliz de regresar y le dedicó a su pequeña hermana la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, hermano? —preguntó la peliazul dando saltos a su alrededor, incapaz de contener su emoción.

—Bastante bien, considerando que los _Honorables Consejeros_ están más irritantes que nunca —respondió Jellal, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del tono de sarcasmo que había empleado se aclaró la garganta—. No le digas a Ultear que dije eso.

—Descuida, no lo sabrá por mi boca —ella sonrió de labios.

—¿Y Natsu? —preguntó el mago por su amigo pelirosa.

—Estaba tan deprimido como para a pensar en nada más que en su _amor_ , pero no me sorprende —intervino Porlyusica con tono molesto—. Así son todos los bobos humanos cuando se enamoran, no les importa nadie más que esa persona. Hasta se olvidan de muchas cosas que antes eran importantes.

Jellal no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella afirmación, que dio por confirmada en cuanto se encontró a su amigo a las puertas de la sala de armas y le preguntó lo que había hecho durante su ausencia.

—Nada —repuso Natsu cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza—. Admito que estuve aburrido por estos días, se siente extraño estar sin hacer _nada._

—Te creo —musitó el peliazul. Era evidente que a pesar de su aparente mejoría, Natsu seguía en estado apagado y Jellal no tenía duda que en ese momento sentía lo mismo, porque sus corazones estaban rotos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —el pelirosa preguntó al verle tan pensativo.

—Estaba pensando —Jellal sacudió la cabeza—, invitar a Ultear y los chicos a pasar unos días en casa. ¿Qué opinas?

—¡Me gustaría mucho —exclamó el Dragon Slayer—, tener una buena sesión de adiestramiento con Cobra!

—Eso se puede arreglar —dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

—Allá va un par de sufridos por amor —pensó la pequeña clarividente de Heavenly en voz alta, mientras veía a los jóvenes magos desaparecer en el interior del salón, pero casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al darse cuenta que tenía a su lado un par de triangulares orejas azules con comezón de escuchar _lo que sea._

—¡Aye sir!

—P+P+I—

 ** _«Eyecatch»_**

—P+P+I—

—Nunca había estado en un hotel de lujo —Kinana comentaba con entusiasmo.

En el segundo día después de la prueba de Etherion, las tres hadas partieron de Akane Beach en dirección a Fairyshire, llegando a Magnolia —sin sufrir ningún incidente que valiese la pena contar— y sin perder el tiempo, se reunieron con sus hermanas en el salón de Fairy Tail. Las jóvenes departían alegremente en una de las mesas dispuesta con un abundante surtido de viandas.

—Se diría que han transcurrido sólo un par de días desde que se fueron —intervino Cana dejando a un lado su tonel.

—Sin embargo, han ocurrido muchas cosas —repuso Laki.

—¡Erza! —saludó Lucy sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. Ella había llegado con Yajima-san esa misma mañana _recuperada_ de su fracaso amoroso. Tenía buen aspecto y, en más de una ocasión, dijo forzando una sonrisa: —Me alegra estar de vuelta.

—¡No me digas! —Laki había lanzado aquella exclamación, en el momento más acalorado de la tertulia—. ¿Es cierto que la guarnición de Magnolia será trasladada? Ha de ser una gran pérdida para Fairyshire.

—Juvia tiene entendido que partirán en los próximos días.

—Acamparán cerca de la _Montaña Sagrada_ —informó Levy—. Intenté irme con ellos, pero no me soltaron prenda —protestó.

—¿Querías irte con ellos? —preguntó Lucy con suspicacia—. Oh, Levy-chan, no me digas que —insinuó la rubia.

—N-no es lo que estás pensando —Levy negó con las manos—, ya deja de molestarme.

Tales eran las manifestaciones de alegría que resonaban en Fairy Tail Hall y aunque Erza trató de buscarles el lado divertido, la desazón sofocaba cualquier regocijo. Aquel estado abatido no pasó desapercibido para Lucy, que al observar que Erza parecía algo decaída le preguntó: —¿Hay noticias de Akane?

—Nada —repuso la pelirroja agitando la mano, restando importancia al asunto. Erza no se atrevía a relatar a la rubia nada de lo acontecido en Akane, dejando en evidencia que era de las mujeres que prefieren sufrir en silencio—, al menos… nada interesante.

—oOo—

La primera semana del regreso de las hadas a Fairyshire, transcurrió tan rápidamente como la segunda, que era la última de la estancia de los regimientos en Magnolia Town. Todo presentaba mejor aspecto que nunca y aunque volvían las familias que habían pasado los festivales de Daimato Enbu en la capital y la prueba de Etherion en Akane Beach el maestro instaba a todos no bajar la guardia.

—¿Y a quién has ahuyentado esta vez? —preguntó Makarov con tono burlón, aprovechando una oportunidad en la que encontró a Titania más aislada y distraída de lo normal—. ¡Pobrecita Erza! Pero no te desanimes. Esos jóvenes pusilánimes que huyen de cualquier situación un tanto absurda, no merecen que llores por ellos.

—No he sufrido ningún desengaño amoroso —protestó la pelirroja poniendo los brazos como jarras—. ¿Qué te hace creer eso, maestro?

Makarov rió con ganas y apuntó hacia la mesa en la que las hadas departían, desde donde se escuchaba comentarios tales como: —¿Y lo vio a menudo en Akane?

—Casi desde que llegamos, prácticamente cada día.

—Eso no significa nada —repuso Erza tratando de disimular indiferencia, pero no podía evitar la vergüenza que suponía esta situación.

—Como tú digas, pero espero sinceramente que el desamor no se vuelva una moda —repuso el maestro esbozando una sonrisa—. Y bien, Erza —preguntó Makarov cambiando el tono a uno más paternal—, ¿qué opinas sobre el penoso asunto de Lucy?

Aunque esta pregunta no sorprendió a la pelirroja, se abstuvo de responder. Era más que evidente que Lucy no era feliz. La rubia seguía albergando un intenso sentimiento por Natsu y aunque se esforzaba por mostrarse animada, a veces se hundía en la tristeza. Atesoraba tanto el recuerdo del Dragon Slayer, que tenía que hacer acopio de toda su sensatez y tener en cuenta los sentimientos de sus amigos, para no sumirse en una congoja que podía perjudicar su salud y tranquilidad de espíritu.

Debido a los numerosos pedidos y misiones que tenían para atender, Erza tuvo oportunidad de reparar en este lamentable estado. Ocurrió durante una misión que las chicas tomaron en la sucursal de 8island en Hargeon. La pelirroja se hallaba tan distante y pensativa que se sobresaltó cuando Yajima-san le preguntó qué tal lo había pasado en Akane. Esta, tratando de no mostrarse perturbada, le mencionó que había visto a Jellal. El ex consejero pareció sorprendido y alarmado a la vez.

—Sabes que siento un gran afecto por ese joven —intervino el anciano.

—Y también conoces mi resentimiento hacia él —replicó Erza—. Pero, creo que mejora cuando se le conoce —confesó con una expresión que no pasó inadvertida para el anciano de cabeza de globo.

—¿De veras?—exclamó Yajima-san abriendo sus diminutos ojos. No sabía si alegrarse por aquellas palabras o desconfiar de su significado. Había algo en el semblante de Titania que hizo que la escuchara con expresión de ansia y preocupación—. ¿Puedo preguntar en qué —bajando la voz añadió—, en su trato o también en lo esencial?

—No —respondió Erza—. Creo que en lo esencial sigue siendo como era. Cuando dije que al conocerlo mejoraba, no me refería a su carácter, sino que, al conocerlo mejor, es más fácil comprender su forma de ser.

Al terminar con aquella conversación, Erza y Lucy se retiraron a la posada, de donde iban a partir temprano a la mañana siguiente. Al entrar en un oscuro callejón la rubia le preguntó: —¿Te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja miró a su hermana con una sombra de tristeza y contestó: —Ya no lo sé.

—Erza, voy a respetar tu decisión de mantenerte callada, pero en serio, me duele que me lo ocultes todo —Lucy replicó—, últimamente soy la última en enterarme que es lo que te pasa.

Las jóvenes continuaron con su camino en silencio. Al salir del callejón, cuando llegaron a una calle más transitada e iluminada, llena de comercios, la rubia prosiguió.

—Realmente, me gustaría que fueses sincera, que me dijeras lo que sientes. Siempre estás al límite, agotada, tus fuerzas fallan cuando más las necesitas…

Lucy se detuvo a mitad de la calle en cuanto se dio cuenta que Erza se había quedado rezagada. El hada rubia se volvió en busca de su hermana. Ella permanecía de pie junto a un enorme ventanal, con su nariz casi pegada al vidrio. Lucy retrocedió sobre sus pasos y caminó hacia donde estaba Erza. La pelirroja, por supuesto, no notó ninguno de estos movimientos.

A través de la ventana del bien iluminado aparador, Titania contemplaba los deslumbrantes vestidos, con sus detalles de pedrería y los elaborados encajes. Al observar, con un nudo en la garganta a la encargada de la tienda que, cuidadosamente colocaba en el mostrador, el más fabuloso vestido de novia que jamás hubiese visto, Erza sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Al imaginarse en aquel vestido, con la suave tela rozando su piel, la amplia falda acampanada arremolinando alrededor de sus tobillos y aquel delicado velo acariciando su rostro, un gemido lastimero salió de lo más profundo de su pecho.

—Vi a Jellal cuando estuve en Akane —suspiró y el tumulto en su mente se apaciguó con esta confesión. Erza había descargado un secreto que durante días había pesado sobre su alma y sabía que Lucy la escucharía cuando quisiese hablar de ello. Pero…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le reprochó la rubia con la voz entrecortada—. ¿Mencionó a Natsu?

Erza calló. Todavía tenía algo que la prudencia le impedía revelar. Un secreto que con nadie podía compartir.

—No, no lo hizo.

:-:-:-:

Aquella noche, luego de entregarse a todo género de reflexiones, analizando hechos, determinando posibilidades y tratando de reconciliarse con un cambio tan repentino e importante en sus sentimientos, la fatiga obligó a Titania cerrar los ojos, pero Erza sólo podía pensar en Jellal, en lo injustamente que lo había condenado y censurado.

« _¡No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mal que se sentirá ahora! lo siento de veras por él, pero su orgullo es tan grande que no_ _tardará mucho en olvidarme._ » solía consolarse.

Después de unas horas de revolverse en la cama, se durmió e inmediatamente tuvo un sueño. Soñó con Jellal y el baile de Nappiefield, su baile con Jellal. Nunca habría bailado de aquella manera con nadie más. Aquel tango atrevido que tanto le había gustado. Pero su baile de ensueño se vio interrumpido por la presencia de… ¿la señorita Kagura? La sirena mantenía una intimidante pose de pelea. Preparada para atacar, con la espada que empuñaba, decía que el momento decisivo había llegado.

—¿Un sueño —Erza se despertó consternada, confundida, desorientada. No podía creer que había soñado—, con él?

—oOo—

Jellal pasó aquella tarde con Natsu y Happy pescando, a la orilla del río. El neko azul era un verdadero aficionado a la actividad pesquera. Estaba tan enfrascado enumerando los principios básicos de la pesca, observando en el agua los apetitosos peces, fantaseando con una deliciosa cena de pescado ahumado, que apenas si se dio cuenta de la conversación que en ese momento mantenían los jóvenes magos.

—¿Nunca has sentido que haya algo que falta en tu vida y que eso te hace infeliz? —preguntó Natsu con la mirada puesta en algún lugar lejano.

—Creo que no —dijo Jellal con cierto tono de frustración. Cada vez que veía _eso_ reflejado en la mirada del pelirosa, sabía que no había olvidado a la señorita Lucy y que sufría por ello—. Una vez, sentí que no había nada más para mí, que no tenía nada más que hacer que aniquilar a cuanto abominable tuviese la mala fortuna de cruzarse en mi camino.

—Así me siento yo —murmuró Natsu.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron deprimente silencio. Jellal se dedicó a observar el paisaje a su alrededor. No había mucho que mirar, pero hacerlo le permitía olvidarse por un momento de su propio sufrimiento.

—Quizá —comentó el peliazul al cabo de un rato—, lo único que se puede hacer, es superarlo. « _Pero dudo mucho poder hacer esto._ » volvió a repetirse mientras dirigía pasos hacia la casa. Al cruzar por el vestíbulo, Jellal encontró a Charle, esperándolo.

—Cuéntamelo todo —le ordenó a penas lo vio.

—¿Todo de qué? —preguntó Jellal aunque ya sospechaba de que quería hablarle.

—Me has estado evitando desde que regresaste de Akane, porque sabes ya vi que tuvimos esta conversación —Charle repuso ofendida—. Hiciste exactamente lo que te dije que no hicieras, ¿verdad?

Jellal, que había estado evitando pensar en Erza durante todo el día, dio un suspiro en el momento en el que rememoró lo sucedido en Akane.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué te empeñas en preguntar?

—Vamos, sé que estás molesto pero no tiene que ser así, por Extalia, ¡tienes que reaccionar! —terminó de enfadarse la exceed—. Y bien, ¿cómo fue el asunto de la playa?

—Dijiste que dependía de mi…

—Que no fuera _tan_ devastador —Charle se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Recuerdo especialmente esa noche en que dijiste lo _pasablemente atractiva_ que te parecía. A partir de ese momento tu destino era enfrentarte con ella.

—Un caballero de escarlata traspasará tu corazón —murmuró Jellal.

—Sin embargo, nunca imaginé que llegase a ser tan literal —dijo Charle pensativa—. Pero después me pareció que te iba gustando y creo incluso que, llegaste a considerarle _bonita._

—En efecto —respondió Jellal sin poder reprimirse más—, pero eso fue cuando empecé a conocerla, pues ahora la considero (en palabras de Natsu) _la más bella hada que he visto en mi vida._

—oOo—

—Todavía no puedo creer que no hayas visto a Natsu en Crocus —protestaba una increíblemente sobria Cana—. Aquí hay Happy encerrado.

—No se habla de que vaya a volver a Nappiefield y eso que he preguntado a todos los que pueden estar enterados —comentó Bisca llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—Juvia no cree que vuelva más a Nappiefield.

—Mejor así —sentenció Cana—. Ni falta que te hace.

—Mi único consuelo, es que Lucy morirá del corazón —intervino la anciana Hilda con tono severo—, y entonces ese chico Dragneel se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho.

—No digas eso abuela —protestó Lucy—, no me creas tan débil.

Erza, que no podía consolarse con esas palabras se quedó callada. No se atrevía a decirle a su hermana con cuánta sinceridad había sido amada por Natsu. Decidió ponerse a entrenar, pero apenas si podía mantener la concentración. Una y otra vez, fragmentos de ese sueño de noches pasadas asaltaban sus pensamientos, la atormentaban incesantemente. Al terminar el entrenamiento del día, la líder de las hadas recibió la inesperada y grata invitación de acompañar a Bisca y las chicas en un muy necesario viaje de placer que se proponían hacer en breve.

—¿Erza, no te gustaría acompañarnos? —preguntó la peliverde mientras intentaba controlar a su inquieta vaquerita—. Se dice que apareció una cantidad considerable de abominables muy cerca de donde vamos, así que piénsalo bien.

—Venga con nosotras, señorita Erza —insistió Juvia.

—Las glorias de la naturaleza, ¿qué son los hombres junto a las rocas y las montañas? —profirió el hada de los naipes.

—Los hombres están consumidos por la arrogancia o la estupidez y si son amables, son tan fáciles de manipular que no tienen la menor voluntad propia —Levy sorprendió a todas las hadas con aquel comentario, que había sido lanzado con el más temible de los odios.

—Oh, cuidado mocosa, eso me suena a resentimiento —protestó la anciana Hilda. Aunque la afectuosa matrona compartía su pesar y recordaba lo que ella misma había sufrido en una ocasión semejante, no podía ocultar la amargura y la desesperación que sufría a causa de esta epidemia de corazones rotos—. ¡Hadas revoltosas! ¿Qué voy a hacer con todas ustedes?

—Aún no hemos decidido adónde iremos —Bisca continuó charlando con Erza, mientras la vieja matrona regañaba a las chicas—, pero quizá visitemos el spa de Hosenka.

Ningún plan podía atraer menos a Erza. Ahora que el campamento de Magnolia había sido levantado, la pelirroja creía que las próximas semanas serían cruciales para mantener el orden en Fairyshire que —por algún cruel designio del mashiverso— tendía a ser una región permanentemente amenazada por ichiyas, pero aceptó esperanzada de quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le dejó su visita a Akane.

—¡Como nos divertiremos, nos embriagaremos y maldeciremos a los imbéciles hasta el alba! —pregonaba Cana a viva voz.

Una cosa estaba garantizada. La buena disposición de las compañeras de viaje que comprendía salud y tolerancia para soportar los contratiempos, jovialidad para gozar de los placeres, y afecto e inteligencia para compensar las decepciones y los violentos ataques que pudieran sufrir durante el viaje. Ese oportuno pensamiento evitó que Erza se arrepintiera de su decisión. A partir de ese momento, el viaje a los balnearios de Hosenka se convirtió en el objeto de sus pensamientos más dichosos y si hubiese podido incluir a Lucy en el plan, todo habría sido perfecto.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Paramore - I caught myself_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _Hmmm... como que siento que estoy olvidando algo muy importante_ ~ _meeeeeeeeen_**

 ** _No desesperéis, que no lo he olvidado, en el momento dado, los ichiyas brillarán_** ** _*_** ** _*_** ** _*¡pero que rayos estoy escribiendo!*_** ** _*_** ** _*_**

 **Akane Scarlet:** Gracias por el ánimo. Beshos

 ** _A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan PPI, ¡muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Nos leemos…_**


End file.
